YuGiOh! GX Senior Years
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Welcome to the senior year of Jaden Yuki and the gang! Ch. 7: Of Spores and Dreams
1. Senior Year

_War: a conflict between two or more forces._

_Peace: a state of harmony and tranquility, free of civil warfare._

_Friendship: a condition of being a beloved companion._

_Love: an intense feeling of affection and care to one or others._

_Duel Monsters: a trading card game that involves great strategy and arithmetic._

_King of Games: a title for one who has become the greatest duelist in the current time._

_Humankind cannot exist without these, but none are achieved on an easy path. It cannot gain anything within these words without first experiencing them firsthand. To obtain those experiences, one must go forth, take that first step out into the world, and be ready for when that day comes. That is part of growing up. One cannot stop the force of war with bringing forth peace without paying the price, which are usually devastating for most. Friendship and love cannot be achieved without having to experiencing others. Duel Monsters was meant to be a card game for fun and settlement between such conflicts. Taking up the title of the King of Games meant fame and fortune to others._

_In those days, some amongst us really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth. And no title is without the responsibilities and duties it comes with._

—————

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**

**Senior Years**

—————

One _early_ morning, a tall brown-haired young man walked forth through the city. He is dressed in an old and tattered red and white blazer, his trousers have been reduced to trunks, his sneakers have worn out through miles of traveling, his hair is in a wild and long mess, yet in a way he's still a modern civilian and bathed sometime recently (although he needs to shave).

He said to himself, as he reached the a building that is on a hill behind the Kaiba Corporation building, "I hate long walks; it's nothing but no breaks." As soon as he reached the door of the building, he said more, "If only there was a restaurant and a hotel I could pig out and have a nice bed to sleep on… I'm starving and exhausted." Finally, he collapsed.

An elderly voice called out to him, "Hey, mister!" The young man, suddenly full of energy again, looked up and asked, "Yes?" He spotted an old man with a long white beard in a brown coat. He asked the elder, "Can I ask you what's this about?" The old man kindly asks, "Have you got any change?" The young man searched his pockets and handed him a palm full of coins.

The elder counted the coins while taking them, and in place of the coins he gave the younger man a whole stack of somehow special booster packs. "Thank you, young man." he got up and bowed before leaving. The young man lifted his chocolate eyes in wonder, why would a hobo give away Duel Monster booster packs in exchange for just spare change?

Then the young man decided, as the elder disappeared into the shadows, "What the hey, I'll see what's new… or old." He opened the first booster pack and the first card drawn from it was the original Kuriboh. Its spirit popped out from the card and greeted itself with the spirit of the Winged Kuriboh and danced in a circle with it around the young man, he smiled and said, "Must be a sign." before he decided to check the other cards he got from the old man.

—————

In a hotel room, three girls were beginning to wake up early. One of them, the only one who has curved black hair, yawned and said with a bright smile, "Good-bye days of junior level Duel Academy; hello senior year!" Another one of them, who has medium-length brown hair, said to her, "Mindy, I agree to what you're thinking." Mindy said to her, "Well, let's get ready, Jasmine!"

As Jasmine and Mindy went to get their uniforms on, the third one, with long light-brown hair sat on her bed, thinking about a special friend.

Suddenly she was 'attacked' from behind by Jasmine! Jasmine jealously says to her, "Lexi! How dare you get bigger and bigger than either Mindy or me over the years?" as she squeezed her friend's breasts so hard with her hands! Mindy gulped, "Uh, Jasmine… I think you're going to send her to the hospital if you do that." Alexis says, "At least I don't get dirty thoughts like the two of you! _This_ just happened! Okay?"

—————

In another hotel room, unaware of the girls' room, four young men who are also going to senior students in Duel Academy are waking up. Two of them, a young man with bushy sky-blue hair and small round glasses (Syrus Truesdale) and a muscular young man with tanned skin and braided black hair (Tyranno Hassleberry), were arguing over who gets to be Jaden's sidekick this year. Another young man, stoic and intelligent (Bastion Misawa), sighs a little, but ignores the arguing completely as he finishes his studies. The fourth young man, with an over-stylish haircut, was placing on his black duster (Chazz Princeton) and groans out at the others (and under his breath), "Idiots."

—————

The next morning… as the new arrivals of freshman students arrived. The older students looked overhead in the balconies to see the future competition (and/or new friends). Funny thing is, Jaden Yuki is nowhere to be found.

A handsome young man with long black hair in a red coat sighs in disappointment, "I was looking forward to meeting this Mr. Jaden Yuki, if he is as good as you say he is, I'd like to make him a Kaiser of the Slifer Red dormitory."

Dr. Vellian Crowler (still has the same looks) snorts, "You've done enough for Duel Academia, Mr. Kaiba, including making dorms for female Ra Yellow students and Slifer Red students." The young man with black hair sighs, "Please, call me Mokuba. And I believe in equal rights."

(A.N: Yes, Mokuba Kaiba is going to be the new head of the male Slifer Red dorm. He is currently 24 years old at this time.)

Fonda Fontaine (this brunette hasn't changed much over the years) smiles as she watches the freshman-to-be, "Look at the promising young lady down there, and just with a practice deck." The girl she speaks of is a 15-year-old beauty in a typical sailor fuku school uniform with long golden-blonde hair. As her duel was finished, her proctor nods to her in congratulations, "Welcome to Obelisk Blue, Holly Murphy." She bows halfway as a way of thanks, "It would be an honor, sir."

Syrus was impressed with her dueling abilities, aside from her good looks, "That girl is phenomenal!" Bastion nods, "I agree. She made it into Obelisk Blue with no worries, no wrong marks on the written test, and a wonderfully played duel." Tyranno sighs, "Beauty and brains, complete with guts and heart."

Chazz scoffs, "Someone like her cannot match up to Alexis." Alexis, who was nearby, shrugs, "I don't know, Chazz. She completely fits in with all that but doesn't give a care about being in any superior dorms, it's someone I can agree with." Bastion asks, "And what about Jaden?" Alexis remembers, "I haven't seen him since summer vacation started!" Syrus nods in worry, "Yeah, it's been about two months since we've last seen him. If he doesn't show up… he'll be expelled."

Suddenly, a loud rhythmic banging and pounding was heard… everyone in the stadium all looked down at the source, a pressurized titanium door. Not only was the sound was coming from behind it; there must be someone is trapped inside it. The janitor of the stadium pressed a button to open the door and out came an 18-year-old man (the young man from _early_ this morning) calmly walking into the stadium.

Dr. Crowler sneers at the mysterious creature, "Who are you?" The fella who pounded on the titanium door responds, "I guess I'm due for a haircut." Then he felt his face, "And maybe a shave." He lifts up his extended bangs to reveal his face——

"Jaden!" calls out everyone who knew him! Then everyone gathered around the carefree hero-using dude in Slifer Red in great joy to see him again!

Syrus asked, "Jay, what in the world have you been up to?" Jaden smiles, "My uncle sent me training on a remote island _alone_ for a month and then again with him for another month on another island. The prizes for all that training was several numerous things you wouldn't believe." Bastion asks, "Including surviving on a few minutes of air in an airtight area for about two hours?" Jaden nods, "Yeah, Bastion." Tyranno asks, "What kind of place was that island, dude?" Jaden answers, "Pretty much your usual tropical islands, no other humans there but me, and later my trainer."

A very imposing and muscular man walks up to Jaden Yuki, everyone moved out of his way as he made it to Jaden. He appeared to be in his mid-30s and has a brown flattop haircut, and he is dressed in a blue muscle shirt, camouflage pants, and combat boots. While most were intimidated by his presence, Jaden was not.

Jaden saluted to him, "Sir." Jaden doesn't know that Dr. Crowler hired this military man into the Academy to kick him out of the school. But little did Dr. Crowler know—— "At ease, Private Yuki." As Jaden did, the man from the military said to the young man, "Dr. Crowler suggested that you are to be expelled as soon as I defeat you in a duel. What that overconfident superiority issue man has no idea that your father and I are good friends back when we were cadets. I'm not gonna kick you out; I'm going to let you stay for the rest of your school year. But let's duel before we go, for the fun of it." Jaden smiles, "Sounds great, let's throw down!"

Dr. Crowler was horrified; he hired a wrong man for the job! He scolded the soldier, "Now look here, Mr.——" The soldier corrected him, "That's _Lieutenant Colonel_ Jeffrey Cruger, to you. And unlike you, I happen to like kids, regardless of ranking they've been given." Dr. Crowler stammered, "Okay, Colonel Cruger——" Principal Sheppard stepped up, "Didn't you forget that it was the policy of the government to enroll some green dormitories for those in need of discipline until they individually get further notice and the all-girls pink dormitories until they trust the males. So basically he's been selected to serve as green dormitories." Fonda nods, "As well as help get the students in shape in the new weightlifting classes." Dr. Crowler turned pale and then asks Colonel Cruger, "Why'd you take the check?" Cruger shrugs, "I needed the money to pay off my apartment mortgage."

Jaden smiles as he readies his duel disk, "Get your game on, Colonel." Colonel Cruger smiles back, "I plan to. But to make this more fun, we'll both start with 8,000 Life Points." Jaden agrees, "Sounds a lot more fun, Colonel Cruger." (Jaden: 8000 LP/Cruger: 8000 LP)

Jaden nods to him, "Age before beauty." Cruger grunts, "My pleasure. I draw… then I play Graceful Charity (spell card) to draw three cards and then discard two. I then summon Kinetic Soldier." A purple and blue humanoid automaton appeared before Cruger, it has a large multi-launcher attached to its left shoulder (Kinetic Soldier; machine-effect-Earth/L: 3/ATK: 1350/DEF: 1800).

Jaden confirms the monster's effect, "A deadly foe for most of the Elemental Heroes; since they're mostly warrior-type monsters and his DNA tracker only targets those of warriors, his attack power increases by 2000 points when he's in battle with one." Cruger nods, "Correct. Next is my spell card called Junk Dealer, it allows me to special summon two monsters from my graveyard but with only half their original attack power, and the ones I bring back are Cyber Soldier of Darkworld and Science Soldier." Another purple and blue mechanical fighter appeared (Cyber Soldier of Darkworld; machine-Dark/L: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) as well as a warrior in technological battle armor wielding a blaster (Science Soldier; warrior-Dark/L: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800). (Cyber Soldier; ATK: 700) (Science Soldier; ATK: 400)

Jaden asks, "Where are you going with this?" Cruger answers, "I played these cards so I can tribute all three of them with the effect of my spell card, Sky Union, so I could specially summon my Air Fortress Ziggurat." A massive blue sky-traveling vehicle with white parts and multiple long-barreled cannons, finishing with a robot face in front appeared above the two duelists and replaced the three monsters Cruger set out! (Air Fortress Ziggurat; machine-effect-Wind/L: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)

Syrus gapped, "It's _humongous_!" Bastion calculated, "It's practically even bigger than an airliner or the Mir space station!" Tyranno gulped, "There's no way anybody could build a vehicle that huge without considering the proper time of using it at the _right time_!"

Mokuba Kaiba came up to them and said, "I remember that monster card as if it were yesterday, but it wasn't a good day that time. That _thing_ is capable of disabling almost any trap and spell card effects that affect it and destroy them, so cards like Dark Hole (spell card) and Mirror Force (trap card) won't work. At each of Cruger's turns, Ziggurat can create Robot Tokens to take the blows for it and any other monster on his side of the field. So it's practically invincible, like Godzilla."

A blue-tinged black-haired teenaged beauty came by and asks, "Then how can Jaden defeat it?" Mokuba confirms, "He'll need a monster with more attack points than Ziggurat and will have to defeat the Robot Tokens first." Dr. Crowler was amazed, "Wow, you're pretty good when comes to this card, Mr. Kaiba." Mokuba doesn't look away from the duel but responds to him, "I've learned these things from my travels with my brother; so I've gained some experience about learning to duel along the way."

Back with the duel, Cruger sighs, "That ends my turn with a Robot Token coming in to defend my Life Points and my Ziggurat." From the 'mouth' of Ziggurat's face dropped out a super-cool red, white, and blue humanoid robot with a golden crescent moon crest on its forehead (Robot Token; machine-token-Earth/L: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) kneeling before Ziggurat but facing Jaden.

Jaden wasn't impressed, "Big deal, I've faced tougher monsters with more power than this. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode and add two cards facedown and end my turn." An acrobatic woman with long dark-silver hair flowing down her back and dressed in a red bodysuit (and mask) and a golden crown appeared in a flash of flames (Elemental Hero Burstinatrix; warrior-Fire/L: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800), along with two facedown cards.

Cruger starts his turn, "Okay, I play Toy Robot Box (spell card) and discard three cards from my hand to bring out three Robot Tokens." Three more Robot Tokens appeared the same way the first one appeared. "Ziggurat, attack that superhero girl! Air Fortress Cannon Barrage!"

Jaden smirks, "Superheroes without super-special gadgets or superpowers; that's why I'm activating Metalmorph (trap card) to transform Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Steel Burstinatrix!" The fire manipulating female Elemental Hero's bodysuit transmuted into a metallic red and silver Cybersuit complete with a ruby-like visor over her face (Elemental Hero Steel Burstinatrix)!

Cruger said, "Protecting her pretty face behind a mask with another won't help, Private Jaden." Jaden nods, "I agree, that's why I'm activating Hero Ring (trap card) and equipping her with it." A red and brown shield appeared in her left hand. "It can only be equipped to a warrior monster with 1500 or less attack points, but it can protect her from monsters with 1900 or more attack points, meaning you can't attack her." The cannon blasts bounced off the female Elemental Hero's shield like a bunch of tennis balls, she is saved!

Cruger was impressed, "Excellent work, Private Yuki. Your move." Jaden nods, "My pleasure…" he looked at the card he's drawn, "I play Pot of Greed (spell card) to draw two more from my deck. And one of these cards is sweet, Burst Impact (spell card)." Cruger interjects with a calm smile, "But that card can only work if you have Elemental Hero Burstinatrix on the field, but you have——" then he realized, "Steel Burstinatrix." Jaden nods, "That's right, she is Burstinatrix technically, but with a few superpowers through Metalmorph. Go, Burst Impact!"

Steel Burstinatrix created a bright ball of blue fire in her hand and unleashed it on Cruger's side of the field and the impact it caused destroyed the Robot Tokens (Cruger; 6800 LP) but not Ziggurat!

Jaden said, "I'm not done yet, I equip Steel Burstinatrix with the Elemental Sword (spell card/equip), which can increase her attack points by 800 when she's in battle with monster with a different element than her." A dark-blue hilt without a blade fell from above and landed into her free hand. Out from it sprang out a red blade-like beam as soon as she gave it a firm grip. (Elemental Hero Steel Burstinatrix; ATK: 2300)

Cruger asks, "She's 300 points short of an advantage over Ziggurat, so why bother attacking it?" Jaden explains, "Her best superpower yet is that she increases her attack power by the level of the monster she attacks multiplied by 200 points, and that Air Fortress' level is 8." The body of Elemental Hero Steel Burstinatrix glowed with blue-hot flames (Burstinatrix; ATK: 3900)! "Metal Buster Slash!" She jumps up, with new rocket jets in her boots' heels, propelling her towards the massive mechanical monstrosity, sword first, and melting a red-hot hole through it! It lost the glow in its eyes and plummeted to the ground exploding into a billion burning pieces and having the Cybersuit-wearing Burstinatrix unharmed! (Cruger; 5400 LP)

Mokuba made a proud fist and said, "Yes!" Dr. Crowler freaked, "Even Ancient Gear Golem couldn't stand up to an attack like that!"

The black-haired girl cheered, "I knew Jaden could do it!" Holly smiles with joy, "That Elemental Hero Steel Burstinatrix is certainly a force to be reckoned with, I like her!" Bastion was amazed and so he said, "That Elemental Hero Steel Burstinatrix is truly a human bullet." before fainting in relief. Syrus and Tyranno cheered, "Alright! Way to go, Jaden!"

Chazz freaked (in his head) but kept his cool (on the outside), "I would've taken that thing down easily." The Ojama Trio spirits appeared around Chazz and gulped, "Even we couldn't do something like _that_!" A familiar handsome silver-haired young man in a white suit (Aster Phoenix), "He just made a risky move and blasted through a battleship out of the sky."

While other onlookers cheer on, Alexis just smiles, "It took just two turns to take it down, but Jaden defeated the mighty Ziggurat."

Cruger felt proud for Jaden, "Excellent, Private Jaden, excellent! But by delivering 1000 or more points of damage to me as a result of battle will force me to bring out a useful fiend monster called Ruclomba the Spirit King." A reptile-like being with long black hair protruding from his head appeared (Ruclomba the Spirit King; fiend-effect-Dark/L: 8/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)!

Jaden was surprised, "What's so useful about him?" Cruger said, "If you let me start my turn, I'll start spilling." Jaden nods to signal he's free to go. Cruger draws a card, "One of his effects is that whenever I receive 1000 points of damage from battle, I can special summon this card from my deck and then shuffle it. I can also sacrifice this card to summon all the monsters in my hand as long as they each have 2000 or less attack points." Jaden said, "But you have one card in your hand."

Cruger shook his finger at Jaden, "Not anymore, this famous spell known as Card of Sanctity, which by the way comes as each two card don't have the same effects even though they each have the same name, has us each to draw until we're both holding six cards."

(A/N: It's true; there were reports of some Card of Sanctity spell cards with the TV show effect instead of the more common version.)

Cruger sighs, "And lucky me: I've four plus another Ruclomba." The first Ruclomba vanished in a purple glowing cloud, while another took the original's place in defense mode. "There's also Overdrive, Oni Tank T-34, Prototype Machine King, and KC-1 Clayton."

A green four-wheeled battle vehicle with a machine gun on top came first (Overdrive; machine-Earth/L: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500), then came a tank with four wheels instead of caterpillar tracks and a horned red demon face in front (Oni Tank T-34; machine-Earth/L: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700), then came a red, white, and yellow mechanical humanoid automaton on a throne (Prototype Machine King; machine-effect-Earth/L: 3/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500), and finally came a large green battle tank with a white KC insignia on the side of the cannon turret (KC-1 Clayton; machine-effect-Earth/L: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200).

Jaden sighs, "And your Prototype Machine King gains 100 additional attack points for each machine on the field except for itself?" Cruger nods, "That's right." (Prototype Machine King; ATK: 1900) Cruger also says, "I also play the spell card, Fruits of the Future's Technology, to draw two cards for every machine card on the field." Now he's holding eight cards.

"But that's not the point, I play the Anti-Trap Shovel Claw (spell card/equip) and equip it to my Ruclomba, therefore making him capable of preventing any trap card on the field from activating and negating any trap effects active, and as an additional bonus, he gains 1000 points added to his attack power." A silvery spade-shaped claw attachment illuminating with a red-colored electrical aura appeared and got itself strapped to the chosen monster's right hand (or claw) (Ruclomba the Spirit King; ATK: 2000).

Cruger speaks some more, "I also play Clockwork Knight (spell card/continuous) to turn all non-machines on your side of the field into machine monsters and reducing their attack strength by 500 points but increases all of my machine monsters' attack power by 500 points." (Overdrive; ATK: 2100) (Oni Tank T-34; ATK: 1900) (Prototype Machine King; ATK: 2400) (KC-1 Clayton; ATK: 2500)

Jaden asks, "Are really going to attack?" Cruger said, "That's right, your Steel Burstinatrix is only powerful if she attacks a monster, so my Ruclomba will attack her in her weakened state when she is defending you with a now useless shield, at only 1800 attack points." With one shriek, Ruclomba sped across the field and drew close to sank his teeth into the Elemental Hero's arm——

Everyone closed their eyes before the final moment before Steel Burstinatrix was going to be gnawed. CHUNK!

Jaden sarcastically but confidently asks, "What's the matter, you demonic lizard? Can't find the good taste?" Steel Burstinatrix followed and spoke up "Eat air and ground." as she kicked Ruclomba high into the air and crashed onto the Colonel, she finished by saying "Full of pure energy and high in fiber." Just before exploding into pixels.

Cruger asks, "Don't tell me, young man; Steel Burstinatrix has the powers of both a machine and a warrior?" Jaden nods, "Yes. Her attack didn't go down by 500 points thanks to your Clockwork Knight, it went up." (Elemental Hero Steel Burstinatrix; ATK: 2800) (Cruger; 4600 LP) "Okay, I play Heavy Storm (spell card) to destroy all spells and traps on the field, it may cost me my Clockwork Knight but your Elemental Sword and Hero Ring are gone." A strong wind blew away the Elemental Sword and shattered the Hero Ring shield! "I'll just set five cards on my field and end my turn."

Jaden smiles as he draws his new card, "For the record, this duel is starting to become sweet! First I play the spell Cold Wave to freeze all spell and traps on the field" A 'cold wave' came by and froze Cruger's facedown cards over. "Then I present to you Xenohistoric Being Whirlwind Wolf!"

Everyone was surprised——

Dr. Crowler asks, "Xeno what?"

Syrus and Tyranno ask in unison, "What does that mean?"

Aster and Alexis were shocked, "What's a Xenohistoric Being?"

Jaden answers as whirlwinds picked up around him, "'Xenohistory' means 'history of the unknown', history that is not known to humanity… discovered and being deciphered… and harnessed to its maximum potential. Xenohistoric Beings include magical beasts that roam the world defending the world of a mankind who couldn't possibly comprehend their true meaning of existence."

The answer came to them as a silvery wolf with whirlwinds surrounding it. (Xenohistoric Being Whirlwind Wolf; beast-effect-Wind/L: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) Jaden explains, "His special power is this; he can run so fast, your monsters won't be able to protect you from his attack as its strikes you directly and destroy all of your facedown trap or spell cards within the attack, or return them to our hands."

"Next is Xenohistoric Being Volcano Swallow." A puppy-sized red-tailed purple swallow bird appeared. (Xenohistoric Being Volcano Swallow; winged beast-effect-Fire/3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) "When he attacks, the number of Xenohistoric Beings on the field determines big his power is going to be devastating: each on determines how many defense position monsters he'll destroy without actually attacking them."

"I also summon Xenohistoric Being Mountain Tortoise." Another strange creature appears; a big brown tortoise, he's bigger than even Ziggurat. (Xenohistoric Being Mountain Tortoise; reptile-effect-Earth/L: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) "His mighty footstep forces all of your monsters to switch to defense mode but his arrival grants each monster on my side of the field 2 Rocky Defense Counters, which will give each monster a chance to survive until their individual third time being attacked." As the tortoise took his first heavy footstep and shook the whole field!

Jaden continues, "I also play Mountain Tortoise Gold Nuggets (spell card), now whenever a spell counter or Rocky Defense Counter is removed, I get to draw 1 card for each counter."

Jaden goes on with his first attack, "Go for the first attack Whirlwind Wolf, cyclone dash!" The Whirlwind Wolf moved at an incredible speed, creating and enveloping his body in a cyclone! That cyclone cleared the field of all of Cruger's frozen trap cards! (Cruger; 3400 LP)

The red-tailed purple bird flew high above the other monsters and delivered massive fireballs onto three of the mechanical beings, before crashing into the Prototype Machine King (Jaden; 7,500 LP), which the transformed Elemental Hero took the honors of destroying by firing a missile of flames from her right fist!

That left the Mountain Turtle to shake the ground one more time. (Cruger; 2600 LP)

Cruger asks, "What's the catch with the Xenohistory monsters, Private Jaden? They've multiplied and swarmed me like crazy!" Jaden sighs, "About that, since I've special summoned them… I have to return them to my hand at the end of my turn. To protect my hand that's about to be really full, I play Infinite Cards (spell card/continuous) to grant our hands no limit." Then the mysterious beasts vanished from the field and into Jaden's hand, then due to the effect he draws 6 more cards, giving him a hand of 11 cards.

Cruger found himself in a pickle, but he smirks, "I've gotta hand it to ya, Jaden Yuki, you've got guts and smarts. But I've got nothing but three useless equip spell cards. Make your move."

Jaden salutes as he draws his next card, "With honors, sir. I play Fake Hero (spell card) to special summon 1 monster from my hand until the end of my turn, until then just like my Xenohistoric Beings, he's gone from the field and back to my hand. The monster I'm choosing to special summon is a new Elemental Hero; Elemental Hero Xenohistorian!" A handsome and muscular human male with long wild brown hair and dressed in old leather barbarian garments appeared before Jaden.

Jaden smirks, "Next I play Xenohistorical Jungle (spell card/field)!" The entire place exploded into a mysterious jungle! Jaden explains, "Whenever I draw something related to 'Xenohistorical', 'Xenohistoric', 'Xenohistorian', and/or 'Xenohistory' I get to draw once more. Plus whenever a card should place in my graveyard, it goes back into my deck next turn and then I shuffle it. Another powerful ability of this card is that I can increase the attack and defense of each card from Xenohistory by 500 points."

Jaden continued, "Time for Contact Fusion (process of fusing monsters together by sending the fusion material monsters into the deck shuffling it while fusion summoning the fusion monster), to fuse Elemental Hero Xenohistorian and Xenohistoric Being Whirlwind Wolf together to form Elemental Hero Xeno-Wolf Whirlwind!"

In place of the two monsters fusing together, came a tall and incredibly handsome man with long jet-black hair and dressed in silvery wolf skin garments. (Elemental Hero Xeno-Wolf Whirlwind; warrior-fusion-effect-Wind/L: 8/ATK: 3100/DEF: 2500)

Mindy and Jasmine became heart-shaped eyes at the mere sight of the monster, "Those gorgeous legs!" their comment started to lead on to a lot of the other girls and they followed into the trace they fell under.

Chazz was amazed, "That guy _almost_ looks just like me!" Atticus Rhodes (who fell back to the same year as his sister) became jealous over Jaden's monster, and it showed on his face.

Cruger asks, "What does this card do, Private Yuki?" Jaden answers, "This card can attack my opponent's Life Points directly. But also when he attacks, I get to choose which spell and/or traps cards on the field to negate the effects of and destroy them, as well as force you to discard your hand of your spell or trap cards." Cruger showed no fear in his smile, "Go ahead! I'm ready for defeat… Sergeant Yuki."

Jaden said, "Go, Xeno-Wolf Whirlwind!" The monster called out "**Cyclone Dash**!" before dashing through the jungle and creating a whirlwind from behind him! He took off in a single bound and began to ride on his cyclone like a cowboy as it crashed its way to Colonel Cruger! (Cruger; 0 LP)

Jaden removes his blazer from the overheat but proudly says, "And that's game!" Colonel Cruger walks up to Jaden, examines his back, "You've really had it rough in the training." Jaden nods, "I understand. I'll tell them all someday." Then the two of them shake hands.

Holly smiles, '_Jaden, you've certainly gotten much stronger than before._'

To be continued…

—————

Fictional Cards (made up by me) used in story;

——

Elemental Hero Steel Burstinatrix

Type: warrior/effect

Element: Fire

Level: 3

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1100

Image: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in a metallic version of her outfit and with a face-worn visor over her face standing in the middle of a red and orange cyberspace-like field.

Effect: This card can only special summoned from your deck and/or hand to the field by offering 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' equipped with 'Metalmorph' as a tribute. Treat this card's name as 'Elemental Hero Burstinatrix'. The subtype of this card can be treated as warrior and machine. This card's ATK is increased by 200 points multiplied by the level of the monster it's attacking, as long as the monster this one is attacking has a higher ATK than this card.

——

Fruits of the Future's Technology

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: Kozaky working on a computer before a background of a futuristic New York City at night.

Effect: You may draw 1 or 2 cards from your deck for each machine-type monster on the field.

——

Anti-Trap Shovel Claw

Type: spell card/equip

Element: spell

Image: A silvery spade-shaped claw attachment illuminating with a red-colored electrical aura.

Effect: Increase the ATK of the equipped card by 1000 points. As long as this card is face-up on the field, when the equipped monster attacks, any activate trap card effect will be negated and all trap cards will not activate.

——

Xenohistoric Being Whirlwind Wolf

Type: beast/effect

Element: Wind

Level: 3

ATK: 1200

DEF: 800

Image: A silvery wolf on a rock (similar to Pride Rock in 'Lion King') with whirlwinds at the sides of the picture.

Effect: This card can be special summoned from your hand to the field instead of being summoned normally. If summoned this way, return this card to your hand at the end of your turn. This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. Roll a 6-sided die when this card attacks, the resulting number of the rolled die equals to the number of spell or trap cards on the field and destroy (or return to their controllers' hands). If the resulting number is 6, target all spell and trap cards on the field.

——

Xenohistoric Being Volcano Swallow

Type: winged beast/effect

Element: Fire

Level: 3

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Image: A red-tailed purple swallow soaring through the air leaving a trail of fire behind her.

Effect: This card can be special summoned from your hand to the field instead of being summoned normally. If summoned this way, return this card to your hand at the end of your turn. For the number of monsters with 'Xenohistoric Being' in their card names, destroy a defense position monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks a player's Life Points, that player it has attacked must randomly discard two cards from his/her hand or suffer 2000 Life Points lost.

——

Xenohistoric Being Mountain Tortoise

Type: reptile/effect

Element: Earth

Level: 3

ATK: 800

DEF: 2000

Image: A brown tortoise walking through a desert peacefully.

Effect: This card can be special summoned from your hand to the field instead of being summoned normally. If summoned this way, return this card to your hand at the end of your turn. Once summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned, shift all opposing monsters to defense position regardless of situation. Once summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned, place 2 Rocky Defense Counter on each monster on your side of the field. These Rocky Defense Counters count as Spell Counters. If a monster with Rocky Defense Counter(s) is about to be destroyed, remove 1 Rocky Defense Counter from monster and negate the monster from getting destroyed. (Damage is calculated normally)

——

Mountain Tortoise Gold Nuggets

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: Golden boulders sliding down the sides of a Mountain Tortoise's shell's side.

Effect: Activate only if 'Xenohistoric Being Mountain Tortoise' is on the field. As long as this card is in the Graveyard, whenever a spell counter (of any kind) with removed from a card, draw 1 card from your deck.

——

Elemental Hero Xenohistorian

Type: warrior

Element: Earth

Level: 7

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2100

Image: A handsome and muscular human male with long wild brown hair and dressed in old leather barbarian garments.

Text: _This Elemental Hero is capable of fusing with the spirits from Xenohistory_.

——

Xenohistorical Jungle

Type: spell card/field

Element: spell

Image: A lush and beautiful tropical jungle.

Effect: During your Draw Phase, if the card you draw is a card related to 'Xenohistorical', 'Xenohistoric', 'Xeno', 'Xenon', 'Xenohistorian', and/or 'Xenohistory' in any way possible (as long as it's in the card's name, effect description, or text), you can draw 1 more card. Whenever a card should place in your graveyard, it goes back into your deck next turn and then you must shuffle it. Increase the ATK and DEF of each card with 'Xenohistorical', 'Xeno', 'Xenon', 'Xenohistoric', 'Xenohistorian', and/or 'Xenohistory' in their card name by 500 points."

——

Elemental Hero Xeno-Wolf Whirlwind

Type: warrior/fusion/effect

Element: Wind

Level: 8

ATK: 3100

DEF: 2500

Image: A tall and incredibly handsome man with long jet-black hair and dressed in silvery wolf skin garments riding the side of a whirlwind.

Effect: Elemental Hero Xenohistorian + Xenohistoric Being Whirlwind Wolf. You may return the above cards on your Field into your deck in order to Special Summon this Monster without the use of a 'Polymerization' spell card (or similar cards). If special summoned, this card is returned to your fusion deck at the end of your turn. This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card attacks, choose which spell and/or traps cards on the field to negate the effects of and destroy them and force your opponent to discard their hand of spell and/or trap cards.

——


	2. Alexis Rhodes vs Holly MurphyYuki

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; Senior Years **

—————

**Alexis Rhodes vs. Holly Murphy/Yuki**

—————

Jaden woke up in his usual dorm room in Slifer Red, but this time he's dressed in clothes that are like his tattered ones but brand-new and fresh, in the process of refreshing he also got to shave off his facial hair and got his old haircut back two days ago. This time he's ready for class…

—————

Dr. Crowler may have lost his job at Duel Academy, but he was still a part-time proctor back at the exams just to get money. Crowler's replacement as the head of the male Obelisk Blue dorm is none other than Zane Truesdale, who appear the usual way he was in school except he's 23 years old. Unlike Chronos, he is kinder to other students but extremely strict with those who act snobby. Fonda Fontaine, not losing her touch, is still head of the young women in the female Blue dorm. Pr. Kabayama is still the usually least noticed teacher and head of Ra Yellow, the only change on him noticed is the tips of his hair is beginning to grey. Pharaoh, the late Lyman Banner's pet cat, is still around as Slifer Red's _main pet_.

Mokuba Kaiba, in his mid-twenties, is the new head of the Slifer Red male dormitory, since Lyman Banner disappeared. Mokuba's old friend, Rebecca Hawkins (who grew up to be like the Dark Magician Girl (she's 22 years old)), became the head of the girls' Ra Yellow dorm. As for the head of the female Red Slifer students, a lovely young woman named Urara Diethyl took up the job since she claims to be an even worse duelist than Mokuba.

Surely, the new disciplinarian/detention teacher/weightlifting class/school coach is the kid-loving Colonel Cruger who runs a new green dormitory that borrows misbehaving students from the other dorms and motivates them to behave themselves. Ms. Dorothy took up the job for the new all-girls pink dormitory to help them until they get their place in which three dorms to be in later, as well as keeping up with her job at the card shop.

Due to the new 'Kaisers of each dorms' program is in effect, so far there are 9 ('Kaiser' is a nickname for 'big man on campus' now, the female Kaisers are more referred to as Queens); the Kaiser of the Obelisk Blue men is Aster Phoenix, the Kaiser of Ra Yellow men is Bastion Misawa, Jaden Yuki's luck has given him the title of Kaiser of Slifer Red men, Alexis Rhodes has kept her title as Madonna of Obelisk Blue girls making her the dorm's Queen, poor Chazz got Kaiser title but only in the green dorms for not getting along with the other students like a big snob that he is, Blair Flannigan has returned (she skipped ahead a few grades and filled out over the last three years) and became queen of Ra Yellow (yet she's still in love with Jaden since their first duel), a shy little girl named Elaine Messiah was given top grade in the pink dorm and granted being queen of it (she's a little insecure about it), and the queen of Slifer Red turns out to be another new girl named Alicia Johnson. But the ninth title is 'Grand Kaiser'; meaning only one out of the 8 Kaisers is the _true _Kaiser who may participate as team leader between the 8 Kaisers. Who the Grand Kaiser is going to be is yet decided.

(A/N: Please vote for who should be the Grand Kaiser; Elaine Messiah, Chazz Princeton, Alicia Johnson, Jaden Yuki, Blair Flannigan, Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes, or Aster Phoenix. Maybe best to leave out Alicia and Elaine, since they're not introduced yet.)

—————

Mokuba was prepared for his first day of teaching, he usually tells stories of his adventures with his big brother, Seto Kaiba, and Yugi and his friends; hopefully they would understand the mistakes and lessons Mokuba has experienced and learned from and learn from that. Of course, most were just interested only in the extraordinary cards he's witnessed, like the Air Fortress Ziggurat. But Jaden and a few others paid close attention. After class was over…

Syrus asks Jaden with a smile, "Hey, Jay; are you ready for some after-school dueling?" Jaden shakes his head, "I'm sorry, Sy. But I've got other plans, but you're welcome to come if you'd like." Tyranno was amazed, "You've got plans?" Jaden checked his watch, "For the next day or so I'm afraid. Sorry." Then he walked off, leaving his friends in confusion.

Where Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine are, who were standing outside of the school, they noticed the new student Holly Murphy was done with her homework, but right now reading some manga. Alexis came up to her and gently asks her, "Hey, I'm Alexis Rhodes." Holly notices her and replies with a bright smile, "Hey there, I'm Holly." Alexis asks, "Would you like to be friends?" Holly smiled, "I'd love that."

Then Holly heard her D.A. pocket computer beep, she looked at it, and gasped, she politely got and apologized, "But I've got to get going; I'm being called by someone important to me. Let's try again later, Alexis." Alexis shrugs, "Okay." Holly gathered her things and ran off. Jasmine scoffs, "What a snob."

An empty feeling began welling up inside Alexis, she didn't move an inch until Holly was at least 80 paces away from her; finally she followed Holly… all the way to the men's Red Slifer dorm.

Jaden appeared to be waiting for Holly there. The younger student duelist picked up speed and ran into Jaden's arms in joy! As the two hugged away, Alexis found out what the empty feeling was: heartbreak.

The next morning at breakfast, Alexis looked completely out of it. Alexis first looked like she was eating pretend food off an empty plate. Mindy sweat-drops and asks, "Alexis, are you really _that_ hungry?" Alexis replied (sounds totally out of it as well), "I'll take anything." After being given some scrambled eggs, Alexis poured a lot of Tabasco sauce on them before she went to eat them! The taste wasn't enough for her to snap out of it or even notice it. Jasmine was freaked, "Um, Lexi, normally you don't eat your eggs with Tabasco sauce." Alexis' only reply was, "Oh, really? I didn't even notice." Then she went to eating Mindy's napkin! Jasmine slapped Alexis across the face—— finally she snaps back into reality, but in a little shock.

Alexis slowly stuttered out, "I am so sorry, guys. I was just having a breakdown, that's all. I can get over it." But after walking a few paces away from the table… she wailed out, "OH! I'M PATHETIC!"

Holly was heard, "Excuse me?" Alexis snapped back into reality again and quickly turned to face Holly, she slowly calmed down and recovered as she spoke to her, "Holly… I'm sorry… I'm just… having a major… breakdown." Holly shrugs, "I believe from what I've witnessed, you're suffering heartbreak."

Many girls in the dorm, including Alexis, gasped in total amazement! Alexis became too embarrassed to handle it and fainted away!

As Alexis woke up, she found Syrus and Chazz staring down at her with concern… she slowly got up, finding herself in the nurse's office. Mindy asks her, "Are you really suffering a broken heart, Alexis?" Alexis felt calmer, she answered, "Unfortunately, yes. Holly is with Jaden like a boyfriend and girlfriend." Jasmine smirks, "Had to come out, hadn't it?" Mindy shrugs, "Even the teachers are calling her Holly Yuki instead of Holly Murphy."

_That_ was the very last straw for Alexis; she got up from the bed and punched a hole through the wall with a single fist! Mindy gulped in fear, "What's wrong?" Jasmine followed, "Was it something we said?" Alexis gathered her things and walked out of the nurse's office.

Chazz was eavesdropping for two reasons; he was worried about Alexis because he loves her with all his heart and the talk about how jealous she is over Holly and Jaden being together may give him a chance with her!

That night, Alexis stood alone on the lighthouse dock, staring at the sea… hopefully she could find peace in her usual place.

Holly showed up and said, "I'm sorry for that today, Alexis." Alexis notices her, but this time feeling calm, she asks her, "May I ask why you're here and how you found me?" Holly answered, "Your friends, Jazz and Min, looked angry with me, they say that I've placed you into a fit of jealousy. I want to apologize for all that trouble. But I don't know much about you, except that you're Jaden's future wife according to some graduate's gibberish, so Pr. Truesdale told me you usually go here. So, I'm sorry."

Alexis sighs, "I just hope Jaden has a happy life together with you instead of me." Holly irked, "Why would I want to spend the rest of my life with him like _that_? I love him a lot, but not _that_ much!" Alexis was confused, "What do you mean? I've heard from my friends that the teachers now called you 'Mrs. Yuki' instead of 'Ms. Murphy.'"

Holly said, "Jaden's not into incest and he's nothing more than my big brother." Alexis' heart skipped a beat rapidly, "Say what? Your big brother?" Holly nods, "When we were little, our parents were getting divorced, but sometime before summer vacation Holly got the news that they're in tears since they left each other for all that time and they finally made up. So I went from Murphy, from my mother's maiden name, back to Yuki."

Alexis felt relieved, "Then why did you two hang out a lot lately for the afternoon yesterday?" Holly corrected her and then answered, "Actually you went unconscious for a day. He's promised me that when we're both in Duel Academy, we'd have the whole birthday of mine to ourselves, and any friends if possible. Because we were so far apart, since we haven't seen much of each other for a while, we've decided to have some extra fun before the big day I turn 16."

Alexis smiled, "So… he's a doting big brother when you're around him." Holly smiles back, "Ever since we came back together again." Then they both laughed a little. Alexis asks, "So when's your 16th birthday?" Holly answers, "Tomorrow. I want to be friends with you, I hope this little misunderstanding can be forgiven." Alexis pats her on the back, "Of course I forgive you. But, I hope you've got some great cards; because to settle matters, I think we should see how great a Duelist you could be. If you win, I'll accept you as an acceptable sister-in-law." Holly nods, "I'm all for it. But only if you truly free up to being with my brother for the rest of your life."

Neither of them suspects that the other students in the school are watching them both. Too bad none of them are hearing them sharply enough (yet).

Jasmine says, "What? First Alexis was jealous of her for just being with Jaden?" Mindy nods, "This is definitely strange, now they're acting like good friends. Could this be a rouse?"

"Duel!" (Now things are loud enough for the secret audience to hear) (Alexis; 8000 LP/Holly; 8000 LP)

Holly said, "You're my senior, so you can go first." Alexis takes the honors, "Okay. I start my turn by playing Etoile Cyber!" Her traditional ice skater girl in red with long flowing red hair monster appeared! (Etoile Cyber; warrior-effect-Earth/L: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) "I also place a card facedown."

Holly draws her first card, "Okay, I'll start things off by playing Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro in attack mode." After the holographic card appeared, a young and lovely teenaged girl in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short red skirt appeared; a red ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a red ribbon resides on her center chest, a red fireball crystal laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing red knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a red tail collar, a red choker with a golden sun in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a red ruby earring, and a golden tiara with a single ruby is worn upon her forehead! This Duel Monster is a red-haired beauty with strong legs. (Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro; type: spellcaster-Fire/LS: 3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800)

Sy blushes, "She's hot!" Tyranno nods, "I think I'm in love." Bastion tried his best to fight his hormones. Chazz and Atticus couldn't hold it back and said in unison, "I like her already."

Holly says to Alexis, "Unlike that practice deck you've seen in my proctor exams, this is my real deck. Back to the duel, I also play a spell card called M-Magical Showtime (spell card) to multiply her." A red-colored 'M' appeared and disappeared into the red Maho Shoujo and in a flash, she multiplied by 5! "And then have the original Brigit attack your Etoile Cyber! Pyro Burst!" The Brigit in the center attacked by throwing a ball of fire at Alexis' Etoile Cyber!

Alexis countered, "I play Doble Passe (trap card) to have us take direct damage from both our monsters! When Etoile Cyber attacks you directly, you get dealt with 500 extra points of damage!" Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1700) dodged the fireball and dance-kicked Holly dead-center in the chest as Brigit's Pyro Burst got to Alexis! (Alexis; 6500 LP/Holly; 6300 LP)

Alexis got up from the attack, "Go ahead and attack with those copies." Holly shakes her head, "I cannot." Alexis asks, "Why? Would it be too much of a shame being called an honorable duelist if you don't attack your opponent?" Holly answered, "I can't attack with these Maho Shoujo Tokens because I have to wait 7 turns since I have created them with my Magical Showtime spell card. You see, when I create these tokens with that card, the tokens have to wait and rest up for a number of turns equal to the number of them plus the level of the monster they're created from. This is just turn one."

Alexis nods as she starts her turn, "Okay, I accept that. I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" A girl with short pink hair and clad in a red-and-blue bodysuit appeared, she is also dressed in a sky-blue transparent tutu, pink ballet shoes, a red rose on top of each of her hands, and a blue visor over her eyes. (Cyber Tutu; warrior-effect-Earth/L: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800) "Since she is facing monsters with higher attack points than her, she can attack your Life Points directly."

Alexis also mentions, "To make sure you know I'm going to be serious that you should too, I also play Cyber Dance Stage (spell card/continuous)." A circular dancing stage appeared beneath the feet of Alexis and her monsters. "As long as this is on my side of the field, all warrior-type monsters with 'Cyber' in their names that I control get 200 extra attack points per each of their individual levels." (Etoile Cyber; ATK: 2000) (Cyber Tutu; ATK: 1600) "Now I have them both attack you!"

Cyber Tutu leaped over the Brigit Pyro Tokens and attacked Holly! (Holly; 4700 LP) Etoile Cyber kicked one of the Brigit Pyro clones, but the monster exploded into a ball of flames instead of exploding into pixels. Holly explained with a slight giggle, "These Maho Shoujo Tokens has a useful effect that gets them to protect the original, like diversionary targets. Even though I get battle damage since they are solid clones." (Holly; 4200 LP)

Holly says, "Of course, I've also activated a quick-play spell card from my hand called Magical Strawberry (spell card/quick-play); when you damaged me as a result of battle, I get to draw the same number of cards equal to that of the damage I took during your turn; 1 card drawn from my deck per 500 points of battle damage, and I count four."

Alexis was impressed, "I guess that manga novel you were reading when we first met was of superhero girls; your deck seems to be full of them." Holly took it well (_real _well), "Well, of course it is, plus other cards to support them."

Syrus sighs, "Man, I want one." Tyranno pushed Sy over, "Move over, dude! Let the bigger guys go for the lady first!" Bastion was with Tyranno on one part of it, "I'm the eldest, so I should get to be in front." Atticus butted in confidently, "No way, I'm the eldest, I get in first; after all, I'm the most good-looking here." Chazz scoffs, "After Elemental Hero Xeno-Wolf Whirlwind, that is."

A young girl with pink hair from the Pink Girls Dorm sung a little, "Long, long ago there were 5 duelists. Like the land, he is unwavering, supporting everyone as the color of resolution: the Green Forest Duelist! Like the wind, she is refreshing, carrying dreams as the color of hope: the Pink Rainbow Duelist! Like the water; she is pure, she possesses rustic beauty as the color of affection; the Blue Ocean Duelist! Like the lightning, he sparks, he is gifted with wit as the color of intelligence: the Yellow Bolt Duelist! Like the flame, he is spirited, his heart burns with fire with the color of passion: the Red Inferno Duelist! Dashing in front is daring and bold color Red, Yellow, Blue, and Pink following, pulling along the Green color at the end. These 5, each of them possesses true strength! There is no job too big for them to do!"

Alexis and Holly heard the song. Alexis said to them, "If you're going to comment, you peanut gallery, come on out into our point of view and announce yourselves." Holly called to the singer, "Elaine, I like that song you've just sang!" Of course, the observers came into view to watch the duel as it went on.

Holly starts her turn "I summon Maho Shoujo Ruby Geo!" A pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short brown skirt appeared; a brown ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a brown ribbon resides on her center chest, a brown crystal with the Chinese word for 'stone' laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing brown knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a brown tail collar, a brown choker with a copper shield charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a brown crystal earring, and a bronze tiara with a single brown crystal is worn upon her forehead! This Duel Monster is a brown-haired beauty with a large bust and strong legs. (Maho Shoujo Ruby Geo; spellcaster-Earth/L: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 2600)

"Then I use my Courageous Charge (spell card) to give up 1000 of my Life Points and have only Ruby attack you directly! Geo Shockwave!" The Maho Shoujo of Earth slammed her palm into the ground and created a powerful tremor from it! Alexis says, "Don't tell me, I also receive damage equal to Ruby's defense points?" Holly nods, "Yes." (Alexis; 3100 LP/Holly; 3200 LP)

Holly says, "Next, I play Half Fusion (spell card) to fuse my Maho Shoujo Brigit and Ruby together to form Maho Shoujo Valerie Volcano. Then I special summon the Maho Shoujo used to create her in defense position and with only half the original attack and defense powers." The two Maho Shoujo kneeled down in defense position and lost half their strength (Brigit; ATK: 750/DEF: 400) (Ruby; ATK: 400/DEF: 1300) as the new Maho Shoujo showed up——

This Duel Monster is a red and brown-haired beauty with a large bust and strong legs that wears pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short brown skirt; a red ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a red ribbon resides on her center chest, an orange crystal with the Chinese word for 'lava' laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing brown knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has an orange tail collar, a brown choker with a bronze shield charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung an amber crystal earring, and a bronze tiara with a single orange crystal is worn upon her forehead! (Maho Shoujo Valerie Volcano; spellcaster-fusion-effect-Earth/L: 6/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2500)

Alexis asks, "Why bother trying to fuse a monster and keep the fusion materials behind on the field, only weakened?" Holly explains that, "I play Mass Magical Stone Excavation (spell card) to discard my whole hand and place as many spell cards I have in my Graveyard and choose the same number of spell cards in my deck and place them in my hand then I shuffle my deck. The cards I choose from my Graveyard are Magical Strawberry, Courageous Charge, and Half Fusion. The spell cards I choose from my deck will be Polymerization (spell card), Card of Sanctity (spell card), and another Polymerization."

Alexis asks, "Do you have any extra Valerie Volcano cards in your fusion deck like that? Because I don't know why have two Polymerization cards in your hand if you don't have any other fusion material monsters." Holly corrected her, "One of the cards I've discarded from my hand was a special spell card called New Maho Shoujo Dramatic Entrance (spell card), have you ever heard of a spell card called 'Ojamagic'? It's sort of like that; once it's sent from my hand or side of the field to the graveyard, I can bring out 1 of each of the following Maho Shoujo to my hand; Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro, Maho Shoujo Ruby Geo, Maho Shoujo Asuka Aero, Maho Shoujo Hotaru Hydro, Maho Shoujo Yuki Yami, and Maho Shoujo Haruka Hikari. If I exclude any of them, and I'm allowed to, you and I get 800 per card." (Alexis; 5500 LP/Holly; 5600 LP)

Alexis tried to keep track, "So you've excluded three?" Holly nods, "Then I use Polymerization to fuse Asuka, Hotaru, and Haruka together to form Maho Shoujo Hikari Hurricane!"

Three lights (one of green, one of blue, and one of yellow) flew from her hand and fused to form a new monster; a platinum blonde beauty with a perfect body dressed in pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue-green skirt; a light blue-green ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a light blue-green ribbon resides on her center chest, a diamond spiral laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing blue-green knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a blue-green tail collar, a light blue-green choker with a glowing star charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a blue-green crystal earring, and a gold tiara with a single blue-green crystal is worn upon her forehead. (Maho Shoujo Hikari Hurricane; spellcaster-fusion-effect-Light/L: 9/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400)

Holly adds in, "Her power is increased depending on the number of normal spell cards in my Graveyard, as long as they involve my Maho Shoujo. (Hikari Hurricane; ATK: 3400) Your turn, Alexis."

Alexis nods as she takes her turn, "Okay, I summon another Cyber Tutu!" As another Cyber Tutu appeared and had her feet touch the ground, a pillar of lava blasted vertically from beneath her and destroyed her! Alexis asks, "Was that an effect from Valerie?" Holly nods, "As long as she's on the field, two of your monster zones are automatically permanent literal death traps for any monster standing on it." Alexis said, "And you've gotten a better defense against my Cyber Tutu; she can't attack you directly now that you have three monsters that for now are at least equal and lower than her attack strength."

Alexis went on the attack anyway, "But it doesn't mean that I can't destroy those weakened Maho Shoujo!" But as Alexis went to attack, a powerful barrier has blocked her! Alexis asks, "What just happened?" Holly answered, "My spell card in my graveyard, Grave Shield (spell card), it grants me a barrier that's protects me and my monsters by the most number of monsters in my Graveyard. If you had more, I wouldn't attack you." Alexis smirked, "You're extremely clever as you are lucky, just like Jaden."

Jaden nods, "Comes in the family." Chazz became shocked, "What? Comes in the family? As in Holly's——" Everyone was shocked, "YOUR SISTER?" Jaden nods, "Yes." Mindy twitches like crazy and asks, "You mean to say that we've all been all running around all this time just to believe that you've already fallen for this girl, who in truth is just your baby sister?"

Chazz was shocked even more, "But her last name was Murphy!" Jaden answered, "When we were little, our parents were getting divorced, but sometime before summer vacation Holly got the news that they're in tears since they left each other for all that time and they finally made up."

Blair asks, "Then why were you two dating? Or what appeared to be dating?" Jaden said, "I've promised her that when we're both in Duel Academy, we'd have the whole birthday of mine to ourselves, and any friends if possible. Since we haven't seen much of each other for a while, we've decided to have some extra fun before the big day she turns 16, which is tomorrow."

Syrus and Zane said in unison, behind Jaden's back, "Doting big brother." Jaden does his old yet cool signature pose with smile on his face, "Is that a compliment?"

Alexis sighs, "Okay, I place a card facedown and end my turn."

Holly said, "I play Graceful Charity (spell card) to draw 3 cards and then discard 2. Then I play Card Destruction (spell card) to force us both to discard our hands and draw the same number of cards we've had before. Next I play C-Celestial Rebirth (spell card) to revive a Maho Shoujo to the field; come back to us Hotaru."

A young and lovely teenaged girl in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue skirt; a blue ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a blue ribbon resides on her center chest, a blue raindrop crystal laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing blue knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a blue tail collar, a blue choker with a silver dolphin tail fin in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a blue dewdrop earring, and a silver tiara with a single sapphire is worn upon her forehead! This Duel Monster is a blue-haired beauty with slim body. (Maho Shoujo Hotaru Hydro; spellcaster-Water/L: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200)

Holly declared, "Now for the final card! For the following letters in my Graveyard; M-Magical Showtime, A-Angelic Heart, G-Guardian's Destiny, I-Inner Elemental, and C-Celestial Rebirth, I remove them from play just to activate this mighty spell card called 'Magic Team Shining Attack!' (spell card)." Alexis asks, "Don't tell me; it gets you to special summon Maho Shoujo to your field until there's not an empty monster zone left belonging to you and allows your monsters to attack me directly." Holly says, "Actually it gets me to special summon monsters from my hand, deck, graveyard, out of play zone, and/or fusion deck no matter what. During the turn this card is activated, all of my Maho Shoujo get to attack you directly and you can't activate any card effects to counter it." Alexis smiles and nods, "Go for it, Holly."

Valerie, Ruby, Hotaru, Brigit, and Hikari stood together and shouted together, "**Magic Team Shining Attack**!" Together with a blast of lava, boulders, water, fireballs, and light-like energy, the Maho Shoujo delivered 6150 points worth of damage to Alexis. (Alexis; 0 LP/Holly; 5600 LP)

Holly helped up Alexis, "That was a very excellent duel." Alexis smiles, "As Jaden would say it——" they said it in unison, "And that's game!" then the two of them laughed!

Chazz's shock was too much for him, "That perfect Obelisk is the Slifer Slacker's little sister?" Syrus was okay with it now, "Well, at least we both have something in common; we've got siblings." Blair fell to her knees, "I need a vacation; this is too much for me."

The next morning, everyone began to party for the now 16-year-old birthday girl!

The five dorms of the academy were having a party with their friends and family on a boat (Aster filled that in, not Chazz) in celebration of Holly Yuki's 16th birthday. Above the bar was a banner, which read:

'**Happy Birthday, Holly Yuki**'

Jaden was talking to Principal Sheppard, who had just come back after hearing the misunderstandings. They then walked over to Alexis, who was standing with Mindy and Jasmine.

Jaden came over, "Hey, Alexis! Dr. Hawkins has just informed me that you've mistaken Holly for my girlfriend, but I want you to know——" Alexis stopped him, "Forget about it, Jaden; I feel a whole lot better!" Holly said, "Better than good or great!" as she walked back over to her and Jaden alongside the other two. She then handed Alexis a drink she asked for and held up her own glass. They both laughed, Holly said, "We're going to have to get along like the Three Musketeers. You is the Athos, Mindy is the Porthos, Jasmine is the Aramis, and me as the D'Artagnan." Alexis smiles, "I like the sound of that!" as the four of them made a rather large group hug.

Tyranno groans in complaints, "OH, that's so wrong!" But then he saw aloud of girls that are too cute to ignore waving their hands inviting him to come over. He smiles and rubbed his hands together as he went over to them. He declared, "Okay, I need names… and shots!"

Blair said to Elaine, "Hey… you shouldn't be so shy when you sing in the school choir this year. Okay? Because I like your song." Elaine gulps but gladly says, "Okay, I'm Ms. Pop Star now." Atticus showed up from out of nowhere and asks, "How about an inter-dorm partnership to be the entertainment star duo of the school since my sister rejected me?" Elaine shyly nods.

Chazz began moving fast though the crowds and calling out, "Clear the way people! Jurassic Park-face is in the hiz-ouse!" Tyranno had the last straw, "Why you!" he chased after his laughing schoolmate!

Jaden sighed, "Weirdoes." as the chase wrote out 'Happy Birthday Holly' on the deck!

Holly laughs at what everybody's doing, "The boys here are very funny!" Alexis shrugs, "You have no idea."

To be continued…

—————

Fictional Cards (made up by me) used in story;

——

Cyber Dance Stage

Type: spell card/continuous

Element: spell

Image: A classical dancing stage with Etoile Cyber, Cyber Blader, and Cyber Tutu dancing as if they're in ballet.

Effect: Increase the ATK of each warrior-type monster with 'Cyber' in its card name on your side of the field by 200 points multiplied by their individual level. Each time a warrior-type monster with 'Cyber' in its card name is played and/or sent to your Graveyard, place a spell counter on this card and you are free to summon another monster. Remove a number of these spell counters equal to the level of warrior-type monster with 'Cyber' in its card name in your graveyard and special summon it to the field. (You can only use this effect once per turn.)

——

Magical Strawberry

Type: spell card/quick-play

Element: spell

Image: A lovely red strawberry illuminating with blue-colored magical aura.

Effect: When you take damage as a result of battle until the end of the battle phase, you get to draw a number of cards equal to the total number of damage you took divided by 500 points.

——

Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro

Type: spellcaster

Element: Fire

Level: 3

ATK: 1500

DEF: 800

Image: A young and lovely teenaged girl in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short red skirt; a red ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a red ribbon resides on her center chest, a red fireball crystal laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing red knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a red tail collar, a red choker with a golden sun in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a red ruby earring, and a golden tiara with a single ruby is worn upon her forehead. This Duel Monster is a red-haired beauty with strong legs.

Text: _This hotheaded tomboy has one explosive temper! When in battle, she is always ready to defend peace and justice! Those who mess with her deserve to be burned by her Pyro Burst!_

——

Maho Shoujo Ruby Geo

Type: spellcaster

Element: Earth

Level: 3

ATK: 800

DEF: 2600

Image: A pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short brown skirt; a brown ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a brown ribbon resides on her center chest, a brown crystal with the Chinese word for 'stone' laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing brown knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a brown tail collar, a brown choker with a copper shield charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a brown crystal earring, and a bronze tiara with a single brown crystal is worn upon her forehead! This Duel Monster is a brown-haired beauty with a large bust and strong legs.

Text: _This incredibly strong girl is capable of defending her Maho Shoujo friends. Her oneness with the earth, her being the eldest, and her mother-like heart grants her the rights of being responsible for the others as well._

——

Half Fusion

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A Gaia the Fierce Knight and a Curse of Dragon standing with Gaia the Dragon Champion in between them.

Effect: Fuses 2 or more Fusion Material Monsters to form a new Fusion Monster. Special summon the Fusion Material Monsters used to create the fusion monster in defense position and with only half the original ATK and DEF.

——

Maho Shoujo Valerie Volcano

Type: spellcaster/fusion/effect

Element: Earth

Level: 6

ATK: 1000

DEF: 2500

Image: A red and brown-haired beauty with a large bust and strong legs that wears pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short brown skirt; a red ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a red ribbon resides on her center chest, an orange crystal with the Chinese word for 'lava' laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing brown knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has an orange tail collar, a brown choker with a bronze shield charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung an amber crystal earring, and a bronze tiara with a single orange crystal is worn upon her forehead.

Effect: Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro + Maho Shoujo Ruby Geo. This card cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon. The element of this card can be treated as Earth and Fire. Select up to 2 of your opponent's monster zones. As long as this card is face-up on the field, whatever monster is placed on one of those monster zones is automatically destroyed. This card can attack while in defense position; apply the ATK of this card for damage calculation.

——

Mass Magic Stone Excavation

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: Multiple glowing violet crystal formations growing out of the ground.

Effect: Discard the cards in your hand to the graveyard. Afterwards, place all the spell cards in your graveyard into your hand.

——

Maho Shoujo Asuka Aero

Type: spellcaster

Element: Wind

Level: 3

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Image: A green-haired teen beauty with a very pretty face and an acrobatic body in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short green skirt; a green ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a green ribbon resides on her center chest, a yellow crystal with the Chinese word for 'wind' laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing green knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a green tail collar, a green choker with a metallic green tornado charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a green crystal earring, and a gold tiara with a single green crystal is worn upon her forehead.

Text: _Whoever said being a genius isn't easy when you're bit of an airhead, wasn't talking about this Maho Shoujo. Despite that combination of her flaw and merit, she's a very fast flyer and always smiles as the bringer of joy of a happy breeze. Her Aero Twist sends her enemies flying._

——

Maho Shoujo Hotaru Hydro

Type: spellcaster

Element: Water

Level: 3

ATK: 1200

DEF: 1200

Image: A young and lovely teenaged girl in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue skirt; a blue ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a blue ribbon resides on her center chest, a blue raindrop crystal laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing blue knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a blue tail collar, a blue choker with a silver dolphin tail fin in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a blue dewdrop earring, and a silver tiara with a single sapphire is worn upon her forehead! This Duel Monster is a blue-haired beauty with slim body.

Text: _Being one of the most caring and loving out of all of Maho Shoujo, Hotaru is responsible for most biology and chemicals that most of her friends in the team don't know. Her Hydro Waves soaks away all evil._

——

Maho Shoujo Yuki Yami

Type: spellcaster

Element: Dark

Level: 3

ATK: 2000

DEF: 500

Image: A violet-haired beauty with strong legs in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short violet skirt; a violet ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a violet ribbon resides on her center chest, a violet crescent moon crystal laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing violet knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a violet tail collar, a violet choker with a black raven charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a violet crystal earring, and a silver tiara with a single amethyst is worn upon her forehead.

Text: _Bathed in darkness and silence, the Maho Shoujo of _true _darkness, Yuki Yami is capable of finding secrets behind false light and the balance within the darkness. Her Yami Shroud drains the fight out of her enemies._

——

Maho Shoujo Haruka Hikari

Type: spellcaster

Element: Light

Level: 3

ATK: 500

DEF: 2000

Image: A golden-haired beauty with a perfect body in a pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short yellow skirt; a yellow ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a yellow ribbon resides on her center chest, a clear white star-shaped crystal laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing yellow knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a yellow tail collar, a yellow choker with a golden star charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a golden crucifix earring, and a golden tiara with a single diamond is worn upon her forehead.

Text: _Bathed in light, raised with love and care, the Maho Shoujo of the sacred light, Haruka Hikari is capable of finding the balance between the darkness and the light. Her Hikari Flash dispels all the darkness around her._

——

Grave Shield

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A cemetery with a blue barrier around it.

Effect: This card is only active when in the Graveyard. As long as you have more monsters in your Graveyard than your opponent, he/she cannot attack. But if your opponent has more monsters in his/her Graveyard, you cannot attack by this card's effect.

——

New Maho Shoujo Dramatic Entrance

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A sextuple split scene of 6 seemingly ordinary girls with glowing elemental symbols on their foreheads.

Effect: When this card is sent from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, add 1 of each 'Maho Shoujo Brigit Pyro', 'Maho Shoujo Ruby Geo', 'Maho Shoujo Asuka Aero', 'Maho Shoujo Hotaru Hydro', 'Maho Shoujo Yuki Yami', and 'Maho Shoujo Haruka Hikari' from your deck to your hand. You are free to leave out a few of these enlisted cards, if you do, increase both players' Life Points by 800 per card excluded.

——

Maho Shoujo Hikari Hurricane

Type: spellcaster/fusion/effect

Element: Light

Level: 9

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2300

Image: A platinum blonde beauty with a perfect body dressed in pure white Sailor school-girl uniform with a short blue-green skirt; a light blue-green ribbon sat on top of the back of her skirt, a light blue-green ribbon resides on her center chest, a diamond spiral laid in the center front of her chest ribbon, silver pearl-like gloves that reach from the tips of her nails up to her elbows, she's wearing blue-green knee-length high heel boots, her uniform has a blue-green tail collar, a light blue-green choker with a glowing star charm in front is tight around her neck, under both of her ears hung a blue-green crystal earring, and a gold tiara with a single blue-green crystal is worn upon her forehead.

Effect: Maho Shoujo Asuka Aero + Maho Shoujo Hotaru Hydro + Maho Shoujo Haruka Hikari. This card cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon. The element of this card can be treated as Wind, Water, and Light. By discarding 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, this monster is not destroyed as a result of battle or card effect (Damage calculation is applied normally). For each normal spell card that involves 'Maho Shoujo' in your Graveyard, increase the ATK of this card by 300 points. By paying 500 of your Life Points, you can send 1 card from your Graveyard to your deck and shuffle it.

——

M-Magical Showtime

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A capital letter 'M' colored red with a colorful confetti party in the background.

Effect: This card can only activate if you control at least 1 monster with 'Maho Shoujo' in its card name. Place a Maho Shoujo Token on each empty monster zone on your side of the field. The stats, effects, and positions of these Maho Shoujo Tokens are the same as the current one selected for this card and have their card names treated as the original monster. For each token taken place, none of them can attack for the same number of turns, as there are Maho Shoujo Tokens plus the original 'Maho Shoujo' monster's number of level stars. When the monster selected is attacked, destroy one of these Maho Shoujo Tokens instead. (Damage is calculated normally)

——

A-Angelic Heart

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A capital letter 'A' colored yellow with a pink heart behind it on a golden background.

Effect: This card can only activate if you control at least 1 monster with 'Maho Shoujo' in its card name. For each monster with 'Maho Shoujo' in its card name on your side of the field, place that number of cards from your Graveyard to your hand.

——

G-Guardian's Destiny

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A capital letter 'G' colored blue with a watery background.

Effect: This card can only activate if you control at least 1 monster with 'Maho Shoujo' in its card name. Choose one of the following effects:

For each 'Maho Shoujo' monster on your side of the field you may destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.

For each 'Maho Shoujo' monster on your side of the field, deal 1000 points of damage to his/her Life Points.

For each 'Maho Shoujo' monster on your side of the field, look at the top cards of your deck at the same number.

For each 'Maho Shoujo' monster in your hand, place 1 Maho Counter on each monster without 'Maho Shoujo' in its card name. Monsters with a Maho Counter get 'Maho Shoujo' or 'Maho Shonen' in their card name.

——

I-Inner Elemental

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A capital letter 'I' colored pink with fireworks in one corner, flower petals on another, rainbows in another, and a rainbow in the last corner.

Effect: This card can only activate if you control at least 1 monster with 'Maho Shoujo' in its card name. Select 1 'Maho Shoujo' and grant the selected monster the following effects, depending on the selected monster's main type—

Fire: Increase the ATK of the monster by 500 points, deal the difference in battle damage from this card's ATK from the destroyed monster's DEF to your opponent's Life Points, when it deals damage to your opponent's Life Points he/she has to discard one card from his/her hand.

Earth: Increase the DEF of the monster by 500 points, your opponent's monsters can only attack this card, if the DEF of this card is higher than the ATK of the monster that attacks it double the damage your opponent received in battle.

Wind: This card cannot be targeted by spell, trap, or monster effects, only other monsters of Wind attribute or of triple or higher the level of this card can attack this card, and when this card attacks destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field.

Water: Whatever monster destroyed by this card is sent to its controller's deck instead of the Graveyard, place 1 spell or trap card in your deck and shuffle it each time this monster damages your opponent's Life Points, and when this monster is destroyed place up to face cards from your Graveyard into your deck and shuffle it.

Dark: Whatever monster this card attacks is automatically destroyed, for each monster in the Graveyard (yours and your opponent's) increase this card's ATK by 200 points, and place 1 spell or trap from your opponent's Graveyard into your hand when this card damages your opponent's Life Points as a result of battle.

Light: This card cannot destroy a monster as a result of battle or be destroyed (damage calculation is calculated normally), whatever monster this card attacks is controlled by this card's controller, and you may special summon a monster from your Graveyard when this card damages a player's Life Points at the end phase of this turn.

——

C-Celestial Rebirth

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A capital letter 'C' colored green with a burst of flower petals in the background.

Effect: This card can only activate if you control at least 1 monster with 'Maho Shoujo' in its card name. Special summon as many monsters with 'Maho Shoujo' in their card names from your Graveyard to your side of the field and increase your Life Points by 1000 points multiplied by the number 'Maho Shoujo'.

——

Magic Team Shining Attack!

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: The colored letters spelling out 'MAGIC' in a shining prismatic background.

Effect: This card can only activate if you control at least 1 monster with 'Maho Shoujo' in its card name. Remove the following cards from your Graveyard from play to activate this card: M-Magical Showtime, A-Angelic Heart, G-Guardian's Destiny, I-Inner Elemental, and C-Celestial Rebirth. Special summon monsters from your hand, deck, graveyard, out of play zone, and/or fusion deck (regardless of condition or situation). During the turn this card is activated, all monsters with 'Maho Shoujo' in their card name can attack your opponent directly without activating any card effects to counter.

——


	3. Chazz Princeton the Green Kaiser

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; Senior Years 

—————

**Chazz Princeton the Green Kaiser**

—————

Things have gotten a whole lot smoother since Holly became Alexis' third roommate. Well… smoother for them anyway.

At the Slifer dorms… Syrus (all the way from Ra Yellow) went to wake Jaden. However, his best friend is no longer in that bed. Where could he be? The answer is outside; Jaden is doing some Kung Fu-like practice. Dr. Kaiba was watching him, as well as training beside him!

As Sy went out to wonder where Jaden is, he heard Dr. Kaiba's voice saying, "Come on, Jaden; it's almost time for class." He also heard Jaden's saying, "Yes, Dr. Kaiba." He quickly turned to find Mokuba and Jaden climb down from the roof to the ground.

Jaden sees Syrus and asks, "Ready for class, Sy?" Syrus almost jumped out of his skin, "Um, sure." As they headed off for class, Sy asks Jaden, "What's the whole point behind that kind of karate training?" Jaden corrected him, "It's Kung Fu, not karate. We're soon going to take them in P.E.; what it'll have to do with dueling is that it can help you gain focus, keeping your head clear, and purify the spirit. As well as get a strong, healthy body."

Chazz groans as he soon joins up with them, "Maybe _you_ should be in the Green Dorm; the building is nothing more than a bunch of wooden shacks with green-painted roofs, the food has to be self-made or you eat the terrible food made by the head, you have to wake up at 5 A.M., lights' out is 9 P.M., and the head of it is that Colonel Cruger, who happens to be our male fitness trainer!"

In class later that day, Dr. Rebecca Hawkins talked about several archeological things, from what she learned from her adventures with her grandfather, and some of her own. Class was soon called to cancellation due to Principal Sheppard's latest piece of news to give to the school. "Please come to the school auditorium for an important announcement."

Principal Sheppard declared at the academy's auditorium, "It has been decided for placements of the 8 dorms' Kaisers'; Chazz Princeton, Kaiser of the Green Discipline Dorm, in last place as support for our other Kaisers. Elaine Messiah, Queen of the Pink Girls' Dorm, in 2nd to last as head of refreshing the other Kaisers in the team. Aster Phoenix, Kaiser of Obelisk Blue, and Alexis Rhodes, Queen of Obelisk Blue, as backup. Bastion Misawa, Kaiser of Ra Yellow, and Blair Flannigan, Queen of Ra Yellow, as the intelligence matters in our school's Kaisers and Queens. Alicia Johnson, Queen of Slifer Red, and Jaden Yuki, Kaiser of Red Slifer, as leaders of the group. So far, the votes are in; lead the other Kaisers and Queens of our beloved Duel Academia well, Grand Kaiser Jaden Yuki. Plus tomorrow Chazz Princeton has a duel tomorrow with Mr. Slade Princeton. That will be all."

Chazz went nuts, "What? Jaden gets to be Grand Kaiser? I can duel circles around him!" Alicia Johnson, who happens to be a beautiful girl almost as great as Alexis (despite having glasses) and a bit shy about showing most of her body (which can explain her mid-ankle length skirt), "Well, Mr. Princeton——" Chazz growls, "It's Chazz." Alicia steps back, "Well… you're dead last." Bastion steps in, "Because out of all of us, Jaden's the best out of all of us here through these past three years, excluding this school year. Even though we've lost to him, we don't only look to him but we should also look to you for support." Blair nods, "That still puts Prince Jaden in the lead and poor old Chazzy is L-A-S-T, the butt!"

Chazz was outraged, "The— The b-b-b-b-b-butt? Now look here——" Bastion asks, "Why should we again, Chazz?"

Chazz said, "I'm the leader." Jaden shook his head at him, "No, you're not. You support our strength." Chazz said sterner than before, "I'm the leader." Jaden calmly said, "You're not. You're the support."

The Chazz scolds Jaden, "You don't understand, you slacker; I am the Chazz, I was going to be the best duelist in Duel Academy before you came along! I must take up that role! Do you dig where I'm coming from?"

Jaden sighs and shot a death glare at Chazz (even worse than what Zane or Seto Kaiba combined could dish out) first then grew softer with the later bit of advice, "Chazz. Listen carefully, we're going to be depending on you, not just for expense-coverings, but also for some advice on what would be good advice. You're supposed to guide us and strengthen us; you're the Green Kaiser representing support. Let me put it in a way even a 'Slifer Slacker' would understand: you, Chazz, are several acres of gardens and we, the other Kaisers and Queens, are fruit grown in some of those gardens; some of us may go to act stubborn and unreasonable because we may refuse to grow, so you have to give us the nutrients and supplements we need to become better. Plus like the ground, there could be times of earthquakes, but if you hold on tightly to us, we can get stronger than before as you erode into a more fertile ground, more and more of us will grow bigger, more nutritious, and more delicious. You can't make delicious strawberries unless the field is good. They can be selfish; so the gardener's field's duty is to guide and raise them till we're deep red or else we won't make it. You're being selfish, like a strawberry, and what I'm doing is guiding you, like a gardener and the garden ground."

Chazz took all that in, "I thought I was the _strawberry_?" Alexis shrugs, "And so many of the other Obelisk Blues." Bastion nods after understanding what Jaden said, "Before the Pink and Green Dorms, the Slifer Red students were thought to be the ground, we Ra Yellow students were thought to be the sky giving you rain and sun, while the Obelisk Blue students believed themselves to be the strawberries." Blair figures, "Maybe it's because many of the other dorms looked down at each other for superiority issues and now it's time for that to all end." Alexis adds in, "And now it's your duty to help us when we look up to you for various bits of advice for you to bring us and possibly get us ready before the _real_ big battle."

Chazz looked at the ground, "I'm the ground that supports you all?" Elaine nods, "Like the land, he is unwavering, supporting everyone as the bringer of resolution. You are the Green Forest Duelist."

Alicia asks, "Mr. Jaden?" Jaden looks at her, "Yes?" She gives him her question, "If the Greens are the garden and the Reds are the strawberries, what does it make the Pinks, Blues, and Yellows?" Jaden sighs, "That doesn't matter." Then he walked off before saying, "My uncle taught me that stuff when we were training."

Chazz slowly returned to his Green Dorm, while looking at the trees' roots in the ground just to see the strength and responsibility the ground has for them. Colonel Cruger came out of nowhere and said, "It's not that easy being the team's support, but neither is it easy to be the team leader." Chazz looked at him questionably, "Am I really that too much of a burden to be made leader? You've heard us in the auditorium, arguing and reasoning."

Cruger nods, "Yeah, and I don't dig where you came from; you came from a family of multi-billionaires where two of their heirs wanted to rule the world." Chazz nods, "Yeah, I don't deserve to be a supporting man." The school colonel also says, "So please try to dig where I'm coming from; I'm coming from 2 gold medals of honor. I'm coming from nine world records of bravery in both battles and wars. I'm coming from 30 years of intense training and personal issues being dealt with the toughest generals and greatest duelists in the world." Chazz was impressed, "That's a hell of a place to be coming from!"

Cruger said to Chazz, "So you see, Chazz. Stop me if you've heard this already; the Grand Kaiser, the leader, has to work harder than anyone. He's the first to show up, and the last to leave. When his teammates are all out boozing, he's up in his room practicing and training his skills. You see, a leader must remain focused 100 percent at all times. Not only is he responsible for the outcome of the battle in the future, he's also responsible for the lives of the other members in his army. Now do you want _that_ responsibility?" Chazz quickly said, "I say we should _definitely_ make Jaden the Grand Kaiser." Cruger nods, "So do I, Chazz. So do I."

He spotted Chazz resting chest first on the ground, "I take it that you're trying to understand the ground's duty and draw power from it for your duty as the Green Kaiser? Or you're just exhausted." Chazz drowsily says, "It's a bit of both actually… and besides… the ground is nice." Cruger sighs, "Rest up all you want, you've got a duel tomorrow anyway."

—————

On the day of the duel, crowds were waiting for the day's most important event; Brother vs. Brother, part 2.

Slade Princeton stood in his end of the arena as he watched his little brother walk into his end. Chazz is now in a cool-looking green camouflage-style duster.

Slade asks, "What's with the browns and greens, little brother?" Chazz said, "I felt like a change of style of uniform since I've moved into the new Green Discipline Dorms; the Dorm representing the Ground, the Dirt, the Grass, the Flowers, the Trees, and the home of all creatures protected by Mother Earth's nurturing power and Mother Nature's divine vigilance. I am the Green Forest Duelist of Duel Academy; Chazz Princeton!"

The Ojama Trio appeared around him and cheered for their boss, at the same time he's brimming with a powerful green aura.

Colonel Cruger, who is sitting next to Jaden, says to him, "Look at him, last night he slept on the ground outside to bond with the earth, now he's brimming with power. He asked for that uniform we had, you know." Jaden nods, "Okay. Let's see what Chazz is going to do, now that he's hopefully embraced the powers of Mother Earth and Mother Nature."

Slade asks his little brother, "Are you going to be using a green deck or an earth-based deck?" Chazz says nothing, he just stands there as if he was meditating and trying to listen to voices only he can hear. After a few moments of silence, he opened his eyes, which gave off an eerie green glow for a few moments before returned to normal, and said to his brother, "If I were to give away my secrets, then you'd figure out my strategy." Slade shrugs, "Very well, if you're not willing to tell me what kind of deck you're about to use, then neither will I."

Holly looked at Chazz carefully, "What is that massive feeling I'm getting in the air?" Her brother answered, "Chazz has gained his bond with the earth, understanding its burden of supporting us and us thanking it; he will not only use his regular cards but also a few new ones." Syrus asks, "How would you know that, Jay?" Jaden answered, "Believe me, I know." Tyranno sighs, "Maybe we should learn our bonds and have a few special powers too." Bastion asks, "Why should we? Although I don't see why not." Dr. Hawkins smacked both Bastion and Tyranno on the back of their heads, "I'm sorry, but I don't want you falling down the path that would lead you towards your own demise." Mokuba sweat-drops, "The duel is starting."

(Slade; 8000 LP/Chazz; 8000 LP)

Slade said, "My turn! Draw!" he looks at his hand and said, "I play Card Destruction (spell card) to force the both of us to discard our hands and draw a new hand!" Both players do so, Slade mocks Chazz, "'Why'd you discard your hand like that' you may ask? Because their effect takes effect when they're discard from my hand. By their effect I special summon 3 Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World from my graveyard and use the effect of Broww, Huntsman of Dark World's (fiend-effect-Dark/L: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800) effect to draw one card!" Three skeletal grey and white demon warriors with bone-like spears appeared (fiend-effect-Dark/L: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300)!

Slade continues, "I also sacrifice the three of them to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Almost everyone in the stadium gasped in sheer fright! The three Dark World fiends disappeared and soon the massive and feared demonic counterpart of Obelisk the Tormentor appeared (Raviel, Lord of Phantasms; fiend-effect-Dark/L: 10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)!

Syrus fearfully asks, "How and when did he get one of the Sacred Beasts?" Jaden answers, "That's not one of the _absolutely evil _Sacred Beasts; it's just a safer copy of the original." Holly nods, "They did say that they're now making copies of cards now that it's legalized by the dueling legends, as long as the original owners keep the originals, and keep their unique card effects to themselves or within duels." Alexis says, "You don't understand——" Holly shakes her head, "No, I do; Jaden told me about his adventures here." Jaden nods, "I certainly did; that copy of Raviel is only capable of absorbing one monster and is certainly not drawing on other monsters' energies or dueling spirits."

Everyone else couldn't believe it; Jaden and Holly were correct! No one's cards were fading away and no calamity is beginning so far!

Jasmine was in awe, "Chazzy." Chazz looked unaffected by the terror that stood before him!

Chazz takes his turn, "I should thank you for discarding my hand." Slade asks, "What? Have you already lost it?" Chazz calmly replied, "No, three of each of those cards was a spell card called Ojamagic (spell card) which can only be activated if discarded from my hand or destroyed on my side of the field, when it does I get to add 1 of the following to my hand; Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black. Since it was three of them, I get to draw three of each copy."

Green Kaiser / Green Forest Duelist Chazz now holds 15 cards in his hand (9 of them being 3 teams of Ojama)! He then says, "I activate a spell that can only activate once it's in my Graveyard, thanks to Card Destruction earlier; Ojama Card Trick (spell card). Now that I'm holding 10 Ojama cards in my hand, I'd get to draw 10 more cards." Now he's holding 25!

"Next I summon X-Head Cannon!" A blue robotic being with two large arms and a pair of long cannon barrels on the sides appeared (X-Head Cannon; machine-Light/L: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500). "Then I play Ojama Get Ride (spell card/quick-play) to exchange three of my Ojama monsters to special summon three union machine monsters of level 4 or lower from my deck. I'm using it to special summon Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, and W-Wing Catapult from my deck."

A red robotic dragon (Y-Dragon Head; machine-union-Light/L: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600), a yellow bug-like tank with a single round eye (Z-Metal Tank; machine-union-Light/L: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300), and a strange-bodied blue jet (W-Wing Catapult; machine-union-Light/L: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500) appeared next to Chazz's X-Head Cannon.

Chazz then says, "Next I unite three of my machines of Light, by removing them from play, to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" The yellow Tank stayed in its place, as the red Dragon connected its keel to the top of the Tank, and then the blue Cannon connected with the red Dragon on top; the first transformation is complete. (XYZ-Dragon Cannon; machine-fusion-effect-Light/L: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)

Slade stops him, "Before you go on, Green Forest Duelist; but while you were summoning monsters in various ways, I've just summoned _four_ Phantasm Tokens (fiend-token-Dark/L: 1/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) thanks to the effect of Raviel." Four human-sized versions of Raviel kneeled before Chazz, who said, "I'm well aware of that."

Chazz said, "On with my turn, I play Trap Booster (spell card/quick-play), by its effect I discard 1 card from my hand to activate it and one trap card in my hand; the card I'm going to play is Ultimate Offering (trap card/continuous), so I can do extra normal variety into summoning monsters by paying up 500 Life Points per normal summon. Come on out V-Tiger Jet!" (Chazz; 7500 LP) A yellow and green tiger-like jet (V-Tiger Jet; machine-Light/L: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800) appeared beside the Catapult Wing. "Next I fuse them together the same way I've summoned XYZ-Dragon Cannon to form the VW-Tiger Catapult." The Tiger Jet combined to the top of the Catapult Wing, the 2nd transformation is complete. (VW-Tiger Catapult; machine-fusion-effect-Light/L: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2100)

Chazz said, "Of course, these Fusion Monsters combine with each other as well." Metal Tank separated from XYZ and split into three (two caterpillar tracks and one body), Head Cannon grabbed a hold on the rods on Z, the Tiger Jet separated from the Catapult Wing as it splits in half, V combined to the back of X, along with the Y's wings and the Z's body, the body halves of W turned into robotic pair of legs that combined with the Y's body, and lastly the head of V becomes a helmet for X. "The 3rd transformation is complete; those 5 machines have now become… VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (machine-fusion-effect-Light/L: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800)!"

Chazz also says, "I play Armed Dragon LV3!" (Chazz; 7000 LP) A cute little white and yellow dragon (Armed Dragon LV3; dragon-effect-Wind/L: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 900) appeared. "Then I play both spell cards from my hand known as Level Up!" Armed Dragon goes bulkier, turns to grey and red, and sprouts blades and horns; it just went to Level 5. (Armed Dragon LV5; dragon-effect-Wind/L: 5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700) Its body developed some more and into a bigger and scarier state; Level 7! (Armed Dragon LV7; dragon-effect-Wind/L: 7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000) "Then I send him to my Graveyard to evolve him to Level 10!" It became absolutely gruesome but very cool! (Armed Dragon LV10; dragon-effect-Wind/L: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)

Chazz just has 13 cards left in his hand. He speaks some more, "I use Polymerization from the Grave (spell card), which is also in my Graveyard due to your Card Destruction, to fusion summon Ojama King." Three Ojama went from his hand and fused into the egg-shaped and excessively weird-looking Ojama King (beast-fusion-effect-Light/L: 6/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000).

Chazz also says, "I play Cheerful Coffin (spell card) to send the three Ojama monster from my hand to my Graveyard, minimizing my hand to 6. But then I play a spell card called 'Change! Mecha Ojama King' to transform my Ojama King to Mecha Ojama King." The Ojama King rose up into the sky and glowed brightly! As the light dispersed, it became a mechanical version of Ojama King (Mecha Ojama King; machine-effect-Light/L: 6/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000). "I equip him with a special equip spell card called Ojama Vengeful Spirits (spell card/equip) to increase his power by 500 points per Ojama card in my Graveyard!" (Mecha Ojama King; ATK: 7000)

Syrus, Bastion, & Tyranno exclaimed in unison, "HOLY SHIT!"

Chazz says, "I also summon Disc Fighter." (Chazz; 6500 LP) A warrior in silver armor wielding a golden disc-shaped blade. (Disc Fighter; warrior-effect-Earth/L: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) "And Monk Fighter." (Chazz; 6000 LP) A human martial artist with grey hair wearing a yellow tunic and pants along with leather battle cuffs (Monk Fighter; rock-effect-Earth/L: 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000) appeared.

Chazz says, "By the effect of my Dragon Catapult Cannon, your Raviel is removed from play and destroyed! And by discarding one card from my hand by the effect of my Armed Dragon LV10, your other monsters are blasted away!" With two sure shots, the threatening monsters on Slade's side of the field are eliminated! Chazz sighs, "Now for the final blow."

Chazz's five monsters attacked all at once, sending him flying into Jagger, who was also watching in horror!

Chazz felt the energies of the very earth he bonded with last night fuel him, "I am the land that supports all, unwavering and giving support to others; Green Kaiser Chazz Princeton the Green Forest Duelist!" Everyone cheered for him, "Chazz it up, Green Forest Style!"

Chazz thought to himself, "_You know what? I like this new style._"

—————

Later that day… Cruger was training some of the Green students in laps around the main school building. This time Chazz doesn't mind it, because he's keeping focus that he's supposed to support the other Kaisers, who decided to train with him of their own free will.

Cruger was surprised himself, "Well, looks like Chazz learned the responsibilities of being a grown up who takes care of everybody. Eh, Silverfang?" A silver wolf Duel Monster spirit appears beside him, who agrees with a low growl.

To be continued…

——————

Fan cards in chapter;

———

Ojama Card Trick

Card Type: spell card

Card: spell

Image: The Ojama trio putting on a magic show in wonderful magician outfits, all three of them are holding a hand of solitaire cards in both hands.

Effect: While this card is in your Graveyard, for each card with 'Ojama' in its card in your hand or on the field name draw 1 card from your deck. You can use this effect only once while it is in the Graveyard.

———

Polymerization from the Grave

Card Type: spell card

Card: spell

Image: Two monsters fusing together above a cemetery under a full moon.

Effect: While this card is in your Graveyard, fuse 2 or more Fusion Material Monsters from your hand, deck, and/or Graveyard to form a Fusion Monster. You can use this effect only once while it is in the Graveyard.

———

Ojama Vengeful Spirits

Card Type: spell card/equip

Card: spell

Image: The Ojama trio crawling out from their graves, looking like battle-damaged zombies.

Effect: Increase the ATK of the monster equipped with this card by 500 points per card with 'Ojama' in its card name in the Graveyard.


	4. Elaine, Pink Queen of Hopes and Dreams

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; Senior Years 

—————

**Elaine Messiah, the Pink Queen of Hope and Dreams**

—————

Things haven't been very much of the same since most of the girls in Obelisk Blue have transferred to the newer female dorms; the Obelisk Blue girls still live like princesses like they usually do, Ra Yellow girls are living next to the boys and living like them too, that leaves the Slifer Red girls living like the other Slifer Red men but taking from Jaden's perspectives in the past and present they decided to look for the best in things, and finally the Pink Sprite Dorms (new name of the Pink dorms)… they're just a bunch of regular high schoolgirls who live in exclusion of the other dorms, unsure of their paths, yet they live normally.

The Pink students' pastimes, since Ms. Dorothy is the head of their dorm, is helping her out at the school staff, card shop, kitchen, cleaning, homemaking, various chores, etc. With a lack of boys around their area, they're unsure what would happen if one was around. They do come out of their dorm in times for school or other reasons. Their best duelist in their dorm is Elaine Messiah, yet she hasn't been seen in a duel by anyone else outside her dorm at all yet.

Originally she was a duelist in Obelisk Blue, but due to reports of her insecurity and never being able to be seen in a duel before, she was asked to move out and into the more appropriate dormitories; the Pink Rainbow dorm. Being considered the best out of all of them made her the queen of this dorm because of her good grades and is really pretty, but people are beginning to doubt she may have what it takes to be on the Kaiser team, especially when she witnessed what the supporting Kaiser from the Green Discipline Dorms, Chazz Princeton, can do.

Elaine loved to sing and dance, since her dancing idol is Téa Gardener-Muto (who is 30 years old to this date and married to the King of Games, Yugi Muto) and her singing idol is Serenity Wheeler-Devlin (29 and married to Duke), which is why she does it sometimes, but like most people stage fright can be a real problem. Her room is pretty much ordinary and organized since she moves a lot and isn't very messy. Her biggest problem outside of dueling is that she has a phobia about men; if one comes in physical contact with her long enough, she'd go into an automatic panic. However, with some men she observes real carefully, she gets used to them.

She looked at the sunrise as she woke up and sighed out, "'Like the wind, she is refreshing, carrying dreams as the color of hope: the Pink Rainbow Duelist.' I'm hopeless, why can't somebody else be the Pink Rainbow Duelist?" She takes off her nightgown and puts on a bathrobe, "How am I going to face anybody the way I am?" she goes out of her room to go take a shower before she'd get to go to class.

—————

While in class, Elaine paid total attention to her studies, even though her grades are worth her getting promoted to a different dorm… she can't leave the Pink Sprite Dorms since she's their queen.

The teacher in their class is Dr. Zane, who looks at her with curiosity and asks, "Ms. Messiah, are you quite alright?" Elaine shook her head, "I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this whole 'Queen of Pink Sprite' thing. I mean Chazz, the Green Kaiser, is so cool and gotten extremely powerful after a night's worth of bonding with earth in his sleep. Aster Phoenix, the Blue Kaiser, he's so handsome and has Destiny Heroes series cards and they're so amazing and mysterious at the same time. Alexis Rhodes is the first Madonna of Obelisk Blue since I've got here and she's really good. Bastion Misawa, Ra Yellow Kaiser, is better than average people and he's got 6 individual decks relating to a different element. Blair was a kid when she first arrived here but now she's grown up fast and skipped several grades. Alicia is the queen of the Red girls because she was the best out of all of them. And Jaden Yuki is a legend here."

Zane said, "So you're saying that you'd like to be out of this and let someone else take over that position?" Elaine replied, "It's a little more complicated than that. We may need to find somebody else to take the title of Pink Sprite Queen because I don't find myself perfect for the possible title of the Pink Rainbow Duelist." One of her neighboring classmates from the same dorm as her replied, "Our dorm's queen just has no confidence whatsoever; she never even used her _true_ deck since childhood!"

Dr. Truesdale simply nods, "Then it's settled… Ms. Messiah, I give you 'til the day after tomorrow at 3 P.M. sharp: that is when you'll be dueling. But this time, if there is a true deck of yours, bring that instead of whatever cards you've used. You are free to ask help from others, I only hope that you would have found your confidence by then."

Duel? If her opponent is going to be someone like one of the Kaisers or other queens, she wouldn't stand a chance. And for such a limited time, she's going to need all the help she could get.

—————

Later that afternoon… Syrus was walking down the road, then he heard someone sobbing… he followed the sobs to their source, from behind the bushes; Elaine was crying her eyes out. She said, "I'm never going to be able to beat any Cyber Dragons with this deck, it's still too weak."

Syrus asks, "May I see what's wrong with it?" Elaine gasped at his voice, turned to see a concerned Syrus, and jumped away from him. Syrus noticed her, "Elaine Messiah?" And just like that, she turned around and darted away like a shot! She forgot that she left her cards behind! Syrus picked them up and noticed the top one is with the famous and beautiful Dark Magician Girl.

While running away some more, hoping to lose Syrus, Elaine soon ran into a tree going out cold. Syrus caught up with her, "There's a good thing about why we had to run all the time in the past." He looks downwards towards the unconscious Elaine and asks, "Ms. Messiah, are you going to be alright?" then he notices somewhere close in her hair, "Is that blonde?"

Those two questions were enough to bring Elaine back, sort of. She panicked and hid behind the tree she crashed into. Sy sighs, "Man, you've got it worse than I did." He hands forward her deck towards her, she responds by asking, "How'd you get that?" Syrus answered, "I've found it on the ground when you ran away from me like that. You must've dropped it."

She quickly snatched it from Syrus' hand like the wind, she searched through it, "They're all still here, thank goodness." Syrus asks, "They're all good cards, but I think your real problem is that you're extremely shy and not very confident in your abilities and true potential." She asks him, "How would you know about that, Mr. Truesdale?" Sy smiles a little, "Please, call me Syrus. And believe me, I've been in this school and I went through the same thing. Except I was never afraid of the opposite gender."

Elaine confesses, "It's not that I'm afraid of men! It's just that I lose it when I'm in close contact with a male stranger. Once I get to know the male better, I begin to get used to him." Syrus asks, "Like you did with my big brother Zane?" Elaine asks, "You were sorta like me?" Sy nods, "Yeah, there's nothing to be afraid of once you close your eyes and look deep inside your heart for your true potential then you'll be access your abilities."

Elaine tries that, after a few minutes of trying, she opened her eyes just to find herself glowing a bright pink and feeling like she's in the eye of some storm. Syrus says to her, "Don't be afraid of what you don't understand now, I'm just trying to help you as best as I can."

Syrus' Dark Magician Girl spirit appeared in their point of view and said, "Yes, you must trust us as much as you should trust in yourself." Two giant glowing blue cat-like eyes opened before them and said with a gentle voice, "Yes, master. Trust us." Elaine smiles, "Rubia."

—————

The day of Elaine's duel has arrived, her opponent turns out to be Terry Cairo, an average Obelisk Blue boy who's obviously half-Egyptian just by looking at him. He waited and waited for Elaine to arrive, finally after 20 minutes of waiting, she arrived, still a little nervous about the duel.

Elaine bowed a little in apology, "I'm so sorry." Terry shrugs, "Don't worry, I'm just hoping we wouldn't have to be concerned with anything. I'd consider it an honor to duel a dorm queen. Now, it's time to duel." Both of them activated their Duel Disks…

(Terry; 8000 LP/Elaine; 8000 LP)

Terry says to her, "My move… and I play the spell card Call of the Mummy (spell card/continuous) which will allow me to special summon 1 zombie-type monster from my hand to the field, as long as I don't have any monsters on it that is. But first I use it's effect to special summon Pharaoh's Servant to the field in defense mode." A mummy with a white mask, a golden Egyptian helmet, sandals, wrap, and top wielding a spear appeared. (Pharaoh's Servant; zombie-Dark/L: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0)

Terry says, "I also play the spell card, Painful Choice (spell card), to select up to 5 cards in my deck and you must select which one should stay in my hand while the others go to the Graveyard." He presented his five cards to Elaine; another Pharaoh's Servant, Pharaonic Protector (zombie-Earth/L: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0) A mummy wearing a golden hat with a white mask and dressed in colorful Egyptian robes), a female mummy wearing a white mask and dressed in tasteful Egyptian garments (Pharaoh's Mistress; zombie-Light/L: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0), a mummy wearing a white mask and dressed in thick black robes (Pharaonic Priest; zombie-Water/L: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0), and a Graceful Charity (spell card). Elaine shrugs, "Graceful Charity?"

Terry says, "I now play Graceful Charity to draw three cards then discard two. Then I summon Pharaonic Protector to the field in defense mode." Pharaonic Protector appeared. "I also set a card facedown and end my turn."

Elaine got ready, and drew her first card from her deck, but before she could play a card Terry shouts, "Activating The First Sarcophagus (trap card/continuous)," a large rectangular stone box with Egyptian hieroglyphics carved into it rose from the ground, "at each of your end phases, it will open to reveal a new sarcophagus until the third, then the pharaoh will rise."

Elaine nods, "Okay, I summon my Magician's Valkyria in attack mode." A battle-ready Valkyrie dressed like a deadly Dark Magician Girl appeared (Magician's Valkyria; spellcaster-effect-Light/L: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800), "She's the beginning of my defense. But first I'll get her to attack that Pharaonic Protector." Her first monster fired off a blast of green magical energies from her curved scepter and destroyed the monster.

"I also play Limited Ultimate Offering (spell card/quick-play) to pay up 500 of my Life Points to summon another Magician's Valkyria." (Elaine; 7500 LP) A second Valkyria appeared and attacked the Pharaoh's Servant.

"I play Pot of Greed (spell card) to draw two cards from my deck," she does so and a pink cotton ball-like fairy with cute blue eyes appeared (Watapon; fairy-effect-Light/L: 1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300) "since I've drawn Watapon with a card effect, it can special summon itself to the field in defense mode. Then I set a couple of cards facedown and end my turn, now that my spellcaster monsters are safe." The First Sarcophagus opened to reveal a shining golden Egyptian sarcophagus (The Second Sarcophagus; spell card/continuous), which mystically levitated out and landed beside the First.

Terry says, "But Watapon isn't, since it's a fairy not a spellcaster. I summon Pharaoh's Mistress to the field so she can attack your fairy." As the mummified palace girl appeared, she trudged forth towards the Watapon and destroyed it. Elaine says, "I play Card of Last Will #2 (trap card) to draw 5 cards since Watapon was destroyed." She does so.

Terry shrugs, "Okay, I play Normal Extinction LV2 (spell card), it's a spell card that can send all Level 2 normal monsters from both our hands and decks to our Graveyards." Both duelists searched their decks for the monsters to be thrown into their individual Graveyards. "Then with extinction must come birth of a new era; we both draw until we're both holding 6 cards as our both Life Points increase by 8000." (Terry; 16000 LP/Elaine; 15500 LP)

Zane thinks of something for bit, "Hmm… when Jaden faced Abidos, he had copies of Pharaonic Protector and Pharaoh's Servant, there was never any mentioning of Pharaonic Priest or Pharaoh's Mistress at all." Alicia asks, "What would they be for?" Chazz tells her, "The priest prays to the gods, the servant grants him his royal room service, the protector is the palace guard, and as for the mistresses… they _entertain_ the pharaoh as palace girls or concubines."

Of course, in Chazz's imagination… he sees himself as the Pharaoh and… in the court… a dancing Alexis in _sexy_ Egyptian dancer clothes. Back in reality, he gone drooling over that situation… Alexis' voice was heard, "Excuse me, Chazz?" Chazz snapped out of his daze, "Yes, Alexis?" She answered, "Your new title is the Green Forest Duelist, not the Blue Ocean Duelist; so close that mouth of yours." Chazz blushed in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry!"

Elaine's turn starts, "Okay, my draw." She's got only one turn left until the Spirit of the Pharaoh comes out. "I play Magician's Training Session (spell card/continuous) to train my Valkyria twins for your Pharaoh when he comes. They will battle each other, their abilities against each other are negated since one of them can be treated as one of yours." One Valkyria attacked her sister, who was pushed back hard! "The attacked spellcaster toughens up by 300 points." (Magician's Valkyria; ATK: 1900) "I've activated the Magician's Circle (trap), now we both select a spellcaster monster with 2000 points or less in our decks and special summon it face-up in attack mode. But I've got 3 of them on the field, so we have to carefully select 3 of them."

A crystalline floating island appeared above their heads, the magic circle on the surface of its flat top glowed brightly! Elaine declared, "I choose Dark Magician Girl, Skilled Dark Magician, and Silent Magician." A cute little white-haired boy in blue and white magician's clothes with a magic staff (Silent Magician LV4; spellcaster-effect-Light/L: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) appeared first, then came a priest-like spellcaster in black robes and metallic shoulder guards with a staff that has three large sapphire spheres (Skilled Dark Magician; spellcaster-effect-Dark/L: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1700), and finally came a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and captivating blue eyes dressed in a light-blue and pink scanty yet tasteful Dark Magician outfit with a frilly pink skirt and a cute magic wand (Dark Magician Girl; spellcaster-effect-Dark/L: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700). Terry says, "I send out my three copies of Thousand-Eyes Idol." The goofy thousand-eyed beings (Thousand-Eyes Idol; spellcaster-Dark/L: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) appeared.

Elaine's remaining monsters cleared the field of Terry's monsters (Terry; 9200 LP)! Elaine felt her confidence rise within her, "I now play Raining Gifts (spell card), let's roll some dice twice and draw the number of cards together." Elaine draws 7 cards and is now holding 12 while Terry draws 6 and is holding 12 as well.

Elaine's Silent Magician grew up fast into a tall handsome magician with long white hair, "My Silent Magician is capable of growing up and growing more powerful for each card you've drawn, up to five. Now he's at Level 8. Now he's a mighty enemy spell card immune Silent Magician " (Silent Magician LV8; spellcaster-effect-Light/L: 8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 1000)

One of the gems on the Skilled Dark Magician is glowing, "My Skilled Dark Magician is learning until he's a full-fledged Dark Magician for each spell card played. So I play Pot of Generosity (spell card) to return 2 cards from my hand to my deck and shuffle it. Then I play Restructer Revolution (spell card) to decrease your Life Points by 200 for each card in your hand." Beams of red light shined from her card and struck Terry's hand of cards, an explosion took him from his hand! (Terry; 6800 LP) "Now it's time to unveil the highly evolved Dark Magician!"

The small Magician suddenly grew too tall for his robes, the glowing of his gems ended, and he pulled it off; revealing a handsome-looking man with medium-length violet hair wearing a different set of dark violet robes, double metallic shoulder guards, spiral-shaped hat, strange curved metal collar and a light-blue staff with a shell-shaped top with a green orb in the center of the 'shell' (Dark Magician; type: spellcaster-Dark/LS: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100). The Dark Magician smiled and waved his finger at Terry!

Elaine sighs, "I finally end my turn by placing two cards facedown."

The second opened up, revealing the smallest and most dazzling sarcophagus of them all (The Third Sarcophagus; spell card/continuous). Like the second, it mystically levitated out and landed beside the one it was placed next to. The other sarcophagi shattered as the Eye of Anubis glowed brightly from beneath the third!

The final sarcophagus opened and its lid fell to the ground; revealing the mummy of a pharaoh overly dressed in blue-and-orange Egyptian ornaments and wielding a sword (Spirit of the Pharaoh; zombie-effect-Light/L: 6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000), which is rising out of the sarcophagus in the first place just as the other sarcophagi vanished out of existence. Terry said, "Come forth, Pharaoh's Servants and Pharaonic Protectors!" Two of each of the monsters he's called came to the field due to the effect of Terry's card.

Elaine says, "That won't be enough to harm me; you need to destroy both of my Valkyria twins and with them on the field you cannot attack."

Terry calmly said, "But that can easily change; by giving up my Spirit Pharaoh and his servants to summon my best monster yet." Just like that the four weaker mummies turned into a golden dust and became absorbed into the Spirit Pharaoh! The Pharaoh's ornaments fell off to reveal a more slender man dressed in white and blue Egyptian Pharaoh robes with golden ornaments. Plus he's wearing a familiar golden mask and wielding a jeweled sword with an emerald in the shape of a scarab. He removed his mask to reveal his handsome Egyptian face.

Jaden's eyes widened a bit, "Abidos the Third." It was, a new card that was exactly like the Shadow Rider Jaden made buddies with, Abidos. (Abidos the Third; zombie-effect-Light/L: 9/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000)

Terry said, "And what is a former Egyptian pharaoh without his servants? I can call the level 2 or lower zombie monsters from my graveyard to the field at anytime and grant them living flesh." Pharaoh's Servant (zombie-Dark/L: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0), Pharaonic Protector (zombie-Earth/L: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0) Pharaoh's Mistress (zombie-Light/L: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0), and Pharaonic Priest (zombie-Water/L: 2/ATK: 900/DEF: 0) appeared. Their mummified flesh turned to normal living human flesh and they removed their masks to reveal human faces full of youth and life.

Elaine shrugs, "So? They're not capable of attacking." Terry said, "Allow me to change that by playing Chthonian Riryoku (spell card), it can take away half my Life Points and add it to Abidos' attack and defense. But of course, Abidos is kind enough to duplicate any power he's receiving and give it to his loyal subjects." (Terry; 3400 LP) (Abidos the Third; ATK: 6900/DEF: 6400) (Pharaoh's Servant; ATK: 4300/DEF: 3400) (Pharaonic Protector; ATK: 4300/DEF: 3400) (Pharaonic Priest; ATK: 4300/DEF: 3400) (Pharaoh's Mistress; ATK: 4300/DEF: 3400)

Elaine began seeing things, Abidos the Third being kind enough to grant his loyal subjects the power he's receiving. Jaden and Chazz are seeing the same thing. Chazz gapped but said, "He's taking responsibilities as the support and the leader at once." Jaden said to him, "That's because he has grown a true heart since we've last dueled."

Terry continued, "I play Broken Record (spell card) to cast Chthonian Riryoku once more!" (Terry; 1700 LP) (Abidos the Third; ATK: 8600/DEF: 8100) (Pharaoh's Servant; ATK: ATK: 6000/DEF: 5100) (Pharaonic Protector; ATK: 6000/DEF: 5100) (Pharaonic Priest; ATK: 6000/DEF: 5100) (Pharaoh's Mistress; ATK: 6000/DEF: 5100)

"Next is Spell Reproduction (spell card) and I discard Megamorph (spell card/equip) and Thousand Energy (spell card) to bring it back to my hand and play it once more, after I play two spell cards called Soul Guide (spell card), they will each increase my Life Points equal to that of the attack or defense of the monster sacrificed. The monsters I choose are Pharaoh's Servant and Pharaonic Priest." (Terry; 13700 LP)

"Of course, he can bring back his loyal subjects from the dead anytime. Now is my third and final time of Chthonian Riryoku." (Terry; 6850 LP) (Abidos the Third; ATK: 15450/DEF: 14950) (Pharaoh's Servant; ATK: ATK: 12850/DEF: 11950) (Pharaonic Protector; ATK: 12850/DEF: 11950) (Pharaonic Priest; ATK: 12850/DEF: 11950) (Pharaoh's Mistress; ATK: 12850/DEF: 11950)

"I also equip him with United We Stand (spell card/equip) to increase everybody's attack and defense by 800 points per monster on the field." (Abidos the Third; ATK: 19450/DEF: 18950) (Pharaoh's Servant; ATK: ATK: 16850/DEF: 15950) (Pharaonic Protector; ATK: 16850/DEF: 15950) (Pharaonic Priest; ATK: 16850/DEF: 15950) (Pharaoh's Mistress; ATK: 16850/DEF: 15950)

Elaine paled, now she's facing a god of a monster. Terry said, "If you'd let me finish before you'd do that panicking thing, please? By paying 2000 of my Life Points, I can let just _one_ of these monsters to attack you or your monsters per battle phase and bypass any card effects. Go get her Dark Magician my Pharaonic Protector!" (Terry; 4850 LP) His Egyptian palace guard charged in with his spear and struck Elaine's Dark Magician hard, along with her Life Points! (Elaine; 5150 LP)

Even though Dark Magician Girl gets 300 additional attack points for each Dark Magician in everyone Graveyard, Elaine finds herself outclassed… then she gets up, feeling courage fuel her muscles with more strength than before… she shouts out, "Even if facing against a foe of great force… I WILL NOT GIVE UP UNTIL THE VERY END! After all… I am the Pink Sprite Queen and the Pink Rainbow Duelist, Elaine Messiah!"

The top cards in her deck glowed brightly! She draws the top one and says, "I play Chest of Greed (spell card) to draw 4 cards from my deck and play Jar of Greed (trap card) from my side of the field to draw 1 more. Then comes along Card Destruction (spell card) to discard our hands and draw a new hand of cards. Next is my final trap card on my side of the field Disgraceful Charity (trap) to restore the cards we've both discarded!" she's now holding 22 and Terry's holding 12. "Now to play a spell card called 'Doubling the Greed' (spell card) to get us to draw until we're holding double as much we were holding, before this card was played." Now she's holding 42 cards in her hand while her opponent is holding 24.

Elaine said, "Next I play Polymerization to fuse my Dark Magician Girl with The Agent of Creation — Venus!" An angel of magnificent beauty appeared beside the Dark Magician Girl and the two of them fused together in a ball of bright light.

As the light dispersed, a lovely mage stood there. She has a fine figure like the Dark Magician Girl but she's got a body of long and silky brown hair cascading right down her back. Angelic white robes flows off her shoulders and down to the ground. A shining silver wand, tipped with a golden star was clasped in her right hand. Her eyes are a dazzling emerald green. "This is Ancient Magician of Beauty, Mana (spellcaster-fusion-effect-Light/L: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500)."

Syrus blushed like a cherry, "Dark Magician Girl, you've become much more beautiful than before." Zane scoffs, "And you went steady with her? Heh!" Tyranno drools, "Whoa! You can totally see from her bare shoulder blades straight down to her——" Bastion interrupted him, "Hey! She's a duel monster, not a prostitute!" Then he was the next to notice what Tyranno was talking about, he practically drooled too, "Whoa! You're right!" Another boy nearby them wrestled past Bastion, "Move over, dude!"

Elaine said, "I also play a ritual spell card called Rubia's Magic Lamp (spell card/ritual) to summon a genie in one of her many forms; I sacrifice my two Magician's Valkyria to summon her!" A golden Arabian-style oil lamp with a cross-shaped sword symbol on the sides appeared beside the two Valkyria magicians rubbed the lamp and they rubbed it together before disappearing away.

Like a volcano, a massive amount of pink smoke shot from its spout and grew bigger and bigger… until a massive girl-like entity! This giantess is _really_ pretty despite her massive size; a sweet and gentle kitten-like human face, cute cat ears on the sides of her pink hair covered head, sparkly blue sapphire cat-like eyes, a scantly yet stylish pink Arabian princess outfit, a cute cat tail, and a neat brooch similar to the sword symbol on her lamp on her top. Elaine introduced her, "This is Rubia, the Giantess Genie of Power-Granting; whose attack and defense is now equal to the monsters used to ritual summon her." (Rubia, the Giantess Genie of Power-Granting; spellcaster-ritual-effect-Light/L: 8/ATK: 3200/DEF: 3600)

Chazz began imagining that Rubia was Alexis, "Oh man, I've died and gone to Heaven!" Aster saw straight at the front of Rubia's top, feeling embarrassed, he quickly turned around! Bastion couldn't stop staring in awe or turning pink by himself blushing like crazy at the mere sight of the gigantic genie.

Elaine said, "I set three cards facedown and activate Beckoning Light (trap card), to send all of the cards in my hand to my Graveyard and bring back most of my monsters of Light to my hand. I also use Magician's Spirit Fusion (spell card) to fuse Mana with Silent Magician LV8 (ATK: 3500/DEF: 1000), Fire Princess (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1500), Cure Mermaid (ATK: 1500/DEF: 800), Spirit of the Breeze (ATK: 0/DEF: 1800), Castle Gate (ATK: 0/DEF: 2400), and Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500) to form my strongest monster."

The six monster spirits fused together with Mana and FLASH! A new monster is born; a beautifully lovely and miraculously curvaceous mage with a body of long and silky blonde hair cascading right down her back. Angelic white robes flows off her shoulders and down to the ground. A shining golden brooch with a golden star emanating with a rainbow-colored aura is clasped in the center-front of her bountiful chest. Her eyes are a dazzling sapphire blue. Elaine introduced her, "Mana —Beautiful Magician of Love and Hope (spellcaster-fusion-effect-Light/L: 12/ATK: 11100/DEF: 12500). She can restore every card out-of-play and in our Graveyards to our decks and we get to shuffle them."

Elaine said, "Now it's time for me to use Rubia for the first primary attack!" Rubia called out, "Ruby… Genie-Cat… Super… Special… Secret… Ultimate… Technique!" Everyone prepared for the coolest attack from Rubia ever——

She held out her clapped gigantic hands at Abidos and cutely squeaked, "Cat Deception!" Everyone (even the audience and the other monsters) fell down (anime style)!

Elaine smiles with victory, "Psyched!" Everyone got up in confusion, "Huh?" Rubia opens her clapped hands to reveal the Beautiful Magician of Love and Hope, Mana, brimming with impossible power. (Mana —Beautiful Magician of Love and Hope; ATK: 1110000)

Terry squeaked out, "Oh my gosh!"

Mana charged at Abidos and gave him, his loyal subjects, and Terry at once a great big hug! (Terry; 0 LP)

As the holograms disappeared, Elaine smiles at the sounds of her dorm mates cheering for her success. Even Syrus was cheering for her, she now knows she doesn't have to be worried about if she's truly fit to be one of the Duel Academy Queens without worry.

—————

On the next day, as Syrus was about to eat lunch outdoors…

Tyranno says, "That Elaine is something else entirely." Bastion nods, "Truly remarkable, she was an Obelisk Blue before the new program took place. Yet look at how she faired yesterday." Syrus sighs, "Yeah, she was without hope yesterday, but then… hope came to her like a prayer answered." Tyranno asks suspiciously, "How would _you_ know something like that?" Syrus answered, "I helped her out."

Then the three of them saw someone who appears to be the Dark Magician Girl in just about every way, excepting for the fact that she's in the school's Pink girl dorm's uniform, coming towards Syrus with a wrapped lunch. She said with a smile, "I want to thank you for inspiring me and helping me, Syrus."

He asks with curiosity on his face, "I've inspired you?" Tyranno asks, "Just who are you, miss?" Bastion's mouth gapped open, "Uh… call me crazy, but… I think that's Elaine." Syrus shrugs it off, "No way!" Elaine hands Sy a pink wig, he looked at it carefully… "Elaine's hairstyle and color… was just a wig?" Elaine explains, "I wore that for a long time because many girls were jealous of me they say boys will think I'm a Duel Monster come to life."

The boys didn't believe it, the pink-haired Elaine Messiah was actually a _true_ Dark Magician Girl look-alike in _every_ detail from the blonde hair, blue eye, and pretty face to the perfect skin and curvaceous measurements!

Syrus saw a spirit of Rubia appeared beside Elaine and said, "Wow! Is that Rubia?" Elaine looks at her duel monster spirit partner and nods, "Yeah, Dark Magician Girl and Rubia the Cat-Girl Genie are my partners." Syrus showed off his Dark Magician Girl card to her, "I've been a super-fan of hers, I would never think you're a duel monster come to life; you're human like us." And he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her.

A memory came back to him, when he first entered Duel Academy, he was really short; but since summer vacation, he's grown to be at least a few inches higher than Dark Magician Girl than he remembered, or in this case, Elaine. Elaine saw his memories, no longer was she scared… she smiles and holds onto Syrus back.

Bastion groans, "What do you know? Syrus got a girl perfect for him." Tyranno nods, "I agree… and the two of us are falling behind." Realizing what they said, they cried their eyes out, "We're like Han Solo and Chewbacca!"

To be continued…

—————

Pharaoh's Mistress

Type: zombie

Element: Light

Level: 2

ATK: 900

DEF: 0

Image: A female mummy wearing a white mask and dressed in tasteful Egyptian garments.

Text: _An apparition of those said to formerly serve the Pharaoh as a palace maiden. It has tremendous affection for the Pharaoh that does not die._

—————

Pharaonic Priest

Type: zombie

Element: Water

Level: 2

ATK: 900

DEF: 0

Image: A mummy wearing a white mask and dressed in thick black robes.

Text: _The mummy of a priest that has been serving the royal family for thousands of years. Even now, its spirit strives to uphold the power of Egyptian magic._

—————

Limited Ultimate Offering

Type: spell card/quick-play

Element: spell

Image: A wounded fiend monster settling down with a fiend soaked in purple blood from the wounded monster.

Effect: Pay 500 of your Life Points to activate this card. Normal Summon another monster.

—————

Card of Last Will #2

Type: trap card

Element: trap

Image: A hand holding five cards coming out of the ground before a tombstone.

Effect: When a monster with an ATK of 1000 points or less on your side of the field is destroyed, draw 5 cards from your deck.

—————

Normal Extinction LV2

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: The Ojama Trio, Happy Lover, and Haniwa facing a flaming meteor coming toward them.

Effect: Send all Level 2 normal monsters from each player's side of the field, hands, and decks to the graveyard. Increase both players' Life Points by 8000 and each player draws until both are holding 6 cards in their hands.

—————

Magician's Training Session

Type: spell card/continuous

Element: spell

Image: Magician's Valkyria and Dark Magician Girl having a duel with Magician of Faith refereeing them.

Effect: A player can have battles attack with/at spellcaster-type monsters on his/her own side of the field (one of them attacked treated as an opposing monster), during that battle; the monster(s) will not be destroyed as a result of battle. At the end of that battle, increase the attacked monster's ATK by 300 points or number of level stars by 1.

—————

Raining Gifts

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: Adorable little children running around with their hands in the air, trying to catch stereotypical gift-wrapped boxes raining from the sky.

Effect: Both players must roll 2 6-sided dice. Add the two individual resulting numbers together then draw the number of cards equal to the number each player rolled.

—————

Abidos the Third

Type: zombie/effect

Element: Light

Level: 9

ATK: 3500

DEF: 3000

Image: A handsome young Egyptian man dressed in white and blue Pharaoh robes with golden ornaments.

Effect: This card cannot be summoned or set normally. This card cannot be special summoned except by sending 1 'Spirit of the Pharaoh', 2 copies of 'Pharaonic Protector', and 2 copies of 'Pharaoh's Servant' from your side of the field to the Graveyard. You may special summon up to 4 Level 2 or lower zombie-type monsters from your graveyard once per turn. As long as this card is on the field, whatever card effect is equipped (and/or placed on) to this card is shared to all Level 2 or lower zombie-type monsters on your side of the field. If any spell, trap, or monster effect should prevent it, the controller of this card should pay 2000 of his/her Life Points and only attack with this card or one of any monsters summoned by this card's effect without any effects activated and/or activating. If this card should be destroyed, all other monsters summoned by this card's effect are automatically destroyed.

—————

Chthonian Riryoku

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A skeleton glowing with a powerful blue aura regenerating his flesh by touching a living being.

Effect: Discard three cards from your hand, choose a duelist, and halve his/her Life Points. Select a monster on the field; increase the selected monster's ATK and DEF by the amount of Life Points halved by this card's effect.

—————

Broken Record

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: An ancient tome with a golden ankh on the front cover.

Effect: Select 1 spell or trap card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it in your hand. When the card is sent to the Graveyard, it is placed in the Graveyard of the original owner.

(Author's Note: my little sister came up with this in her own fan fic.)

—————

Chest of Greed

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: Brown treasure chest with a creepy but happy face in front.

Effect: Draw 4 cards from your deck.

—————

Doubling the Greed

Type: spell card/quick-play

Element: spell

Image: A green Goblin in red and gold clothing holding two Pots of Greed in one hand.

Effect: Both players will draw until they are holding a number of cards they both had before this card was played.

—————

Ancient Magician of Beauty, Mana

Type: spellcaster/fusion/effect

Element: Light

Level: 8

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2500

Image: A lovely mage with a body of long and silky brown hair cascading right down her back. Angelic white robes flows off her shoulders and down to the ground. A shining silver wand, tipped with a golden star is clasped in her right hand. Her eyes are a dazzling emerald green.

Effect: Dark Magician Girl + 1 Light-attribute monster. This monster can only be summoned by a fusion summon. Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

(Author's Note: Drake Alekxander Clawfang came up with this in his fan fictions.)

—————

Rubia's Magic Lamp

Type: spell card/ritual

Element: spell

Image: A golden Arabian-style oil lamp with a cross-shaped sword symbol on the sides.

Effect: This card be used to Ritual Summon any monster with 'Rubia' in its card name. You must also offer monsters from the field or your hand whose total Level Stars equal or more than the Level Stars of the Ritual Monster you're attempting to Ritual Summon.

—————

Rubia, the Giantess Genie of Power-Granting

Type: spellcaster/ritual/effect

Element: Light

Level: 8

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

Image: A lovely and curvaceous mage with a body of long and silky blonde hair cascading right down her back. Angelic white robes flows off her shoulders and down to the ground. A shining golden brooch with a golden star emanating with a rainbow-colored aura is clasped in the center-front of her bountiful chest. Her eyes are a dazzling sapphire blue.

Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, 'Rubia's Magic Lamp'. You must also offer whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more as a tribute from the field or your hand. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the combined ATK and DEF of the monsters used to ritual summon this card. Put 3 Spell Counter on this card when it's summoned successfully. Remove 1 spell counter from this card to multiply the ATK of a card you control by either the number of cards either you or your opponent has in his/her hand until end of turn. When all spell counters are removed from this card, return this card from the field and 'Rubia's Magic Lamp' from your Graveyard to your deck and shuffle it.

—————

Magician's Spirit Fusion

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A lovely sorceress attempting to fuse the spirit balls Dark Magician and a Buster Blader together.

Effect: Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters

—————

Mana —Beautiful Magician of Love and Hope

Type: spellcaster/fusion/effect

Element: Light

Level: 12

ATK?

DEF?

Image: A beautifully lovely and miraculously curvaceous mage with a body of long and silky blonde hair cascading right down her back. Angelic white robes flows off her shoulders and down to the ground. A shining golden brooch with a golden star emanating with a rainbow-colored aura is clasped in the center-front of her bountiful chest. Her eyes are a dazzling sapphire blue.

Effect: Ancient Magician of Beauty, Mana + 1 or 6 monster(s) (each one has to be of a different attribute (Light can be included)). This monster can only be summoned by a fusion summon. When this card is summoned successfully, return all cards removed from play and in the Graveyard (from all players in duel) to individual decks, regardless of situation or individual card effects, and shuffle the decks. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the original ATK and DEF of each monster used to fusion summon this card. This card's main attribute is treated as Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Dark, and Light. If 3 monsters are used to fusion summon this card add this ability; add the effects of any/all monsters used to fuse this card. If 4 or more monsters are used to fusion summon this card add the following effect to the previous one; multiply this card's ATK by the number of monsters your opponent controls on his/her side of the field.

—————

Shining Soul Sword

Type: spell card/equip

Element: spell

Image: A sword gleaming in angelic golden-white light.

Effect: Remove a Light monster from your hand out of play and increase the ATK of the monster equipped with this card by the ATK of the Light monster(s) removed from play by this card's effect. At the end of each turn the monster equipped with this card has attacked, the controller of this card takes damage equal to the ATK of the monster equipped with this card.

(Author's Note: Drake Alekxander Clawfang came up with this in his fan fictions.)


	5. Alexis receives Mahou Koji

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; Senior Years 

—————

**Alexis gets Maho Shoujo and Mahou Koji**

—————

Alexis goes off into the forest on her usual Thursday afternoons. Since it's Friday, it's as good as any time to go to the lighthouse dock and think about things…

While admiring the scenery of the woods, she suddenly heard a heroic-sounding male shouting out, "Now I attack, with Thunder Force!" A powerful-sounded thunder-related attack was heard in the direction of Alexis' left; at the beach, a man in black was blasted by one of two men in red by this thunderous Thunder Force attack, which was a wide beam of electricity flowing from the palms of the man in red in front of the other.

Both figures in red look precisely the same as the other; both figures wearing black bodysuits with sleek red metal body armor, a red draconic mask to hide his identity, a dark-violet scarf is wrapped around the bottom-half of the mask (covering the mouth area) and leaving the two tails sailing behind him, an insignia of Slifer the Sky Dragon is symbolized on the left breast plate of his torso armor, and his eyes are hidden behind golden lenses. The only differences between them is one of them is a duel monster and the other is a duelist, because of the red Duel Disk on the duelist's arm.

The figure in black disappeared out of existence just after falling to the ground while being bombarded with the attack. Alexis was amazed at what happened; was it a duel commencing in secret? Why the whole superhero thing in reality? What's the duel monster that looks so alike its master?

Alexis took courage and headed straight for the mysterious figure in red, but as soon as she was at least 4 feet of him… a lovely young woman with a body of shoulder-length and silky violet hair appeared in front of her. She's clad in metallic violet-colored medieval knight's armor.

The woman took Alexis' hand and pulls her away from the man in red! Alexis asks, "Why are you doing this? Who are you anyway?" the mysterious young woman just said, "We'll have to talk later; there's a worm monster after us!" Alexis scoffs as she continued running, "I've been on this island a lot. But never have I been attacked by such a monster in reality."

The woman threw Alexis like a tennis ball before something underneath her swallowed her fast, like a stick of gum! Alexis witnessed that as she continued flying forward! "Before today!"

She continued flying until she landed on the other side of a huge dugout ditch given concrete walls and floors. She also saw the creature coming towards her and then…

CRASH!

It made a few cracks on the concrete wall opposite from the wall she's at… "Has it knocked itself out cold?" then it broke out of the wall, covered in grayish blue fluids, and then exploding into pixels… and then into a single Duel Monsters card. "On second thought… it's been defeated." She then realized, "We've defeated a duel monster brought to life."

Then Alexis remembers the young woman who threw her like a tennis ball in order to save her from that underground duel monster, "She was very strong though." She climbed down into the ditch and picked up the card, it's a Chthonian Worm monster card (insect-effect-Dark/L: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "This weak little card became a monster that was no match for concrete?" Then she read its effects, "It must've destroyed a _strong_ monster to become _that_ threatening."

The woman's voice was heard, "It was." Alexis jumped in surprise, "Oh! You've scared me!"

The woman who threw Alexis said, "Well… what can I say? We girls have to look out for each other, even if one of us are human and the other is a duel monster." Alexis gasps, "You're a duel monster?"

The young woman displayed her kindness with her proper and full introductions with Alexis, "My name is Jeanne… but my full name is Mahou Koji Jeanne." Alexis asks, "Japanese for 'magical orphan'?" Jeanne nods and then says "And I'm also a Vuul." Alexis was like, "Huh?" Jeanne explained that, "You see… a Vuul is the unfortunate result of the union between a vampire and a ghoul." Alexis irked, "Gross." Jeanne nods, "Yeah, I agree. But both races hate me, because of that… I ran away from home and became a magical orphan. For the longest time I've believed I didn't belong anywhere… not even in a monster's stomach!" Alexis gags, "Who would want to belong there?"

Four more female voices answered, "I certainly would not." Alexis looked around, four more young-looking women appeared around the two of them, and Jeanne seems to know them all. A lovely young woman with a body of tomboyish short orange hair, she's dressed in a red phoenix-like magician's gown. "Mei!" A lovely young woman with a body of long and silky green hair cascading right down her back, she's dressed in a green leaf-like magician's gown. "Makoto!" A lovely young woman with a body of long and silky blonde hair cascading right down her back, she's dressed in a yellow bird-like magician's gown. "Houka!" And a lovely young woman with a body of long and silky blue hair cascading right down her back, she's dressed in a blue dolphin-like magician's gown. "Mizuki!"

The five of them gathered together in an extremely happy group hug before disappearing! In their place was a bunch of cards… Alexis gathered the cards together, she was surprised at their card forms: "500 attack points and 400 defense points each, plus no effect whatsoever? I was pretty sure that Jeanne was pretty strong."

A masculine voice said to her, "Just look at the other cards that are with them; they could surprise you more than you could ever know." She quickly turned to find the man in red she saw back at the beach, she asks, "Who are you?" he sweeps her off her feet and cradles her in his _surprisingly strong _arms as he answers, "I'm Sacred Heir Osiris."

The tails of his scarf changed into something similar to the wings of a dragon, then he took flight towards the gates of the Obelisk Blue girl's dormitory with Alexis in his arms.

Alexis took Osiris' word and looked at the other cards that are with the Mahou Koji during her '_romantic_' flight, she then said with a smile, "On second thought."

Osiris landed her at the gates and placed her down back on the ground, his wings shifted back into tails of his scarf. Fonda Fontaine came out of nowhere to say a few words with him, but then got spooked by the big red superhero-like man's appearance. He took this as a sign to leave and twirls in a pirouette with his scarf's tails in a spiral, and then he changes into a red twister that soon disappears without a trace!

Fonda said, "Okay, _that_ was not normal… but very cool." Alexis said, "He calls himself Sacred Heir Osiris." Fonda looked amazed, "Sacred Heir Osiris? That's the same name as the card that's said to be the true heir to Slifer the Sky Dragon." Alexis was spooked, almost speechless at what her dorm's headmistress said about Osiris."

Later, she and her roommates (Mindy, Jasmine, and Holly) decided to visit the Slifer Red Dorm for one reason; to talk things over with the other Kaisers and queens (and their subordinates (or most trusted servitude of the Kaisers and Queens out of their representing dorms' student bodies)) and the heads of their dorms about the situation she had today. After about 10 minutes of describing it…

Jaden calmly said, "Wow… the Legendary Duel Trinity has been busy." The others were like, "Huh?" Jaden answers, "The dueling legendaries that were remembered for their heroic deeds in countless adventures and wars. Lead by none other than the legendary three; Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler." Dr. Mokuba chuckles, "We know who they are, Mr. Yuki."

Zane said, "What we were asking is what do you meant by the L.D.T. has been busy." Jaden presents a card, Fonda takes a look at it and exclaimed, "That's him; that card looks the one Alexis and I saw while returning her to our place!" Mindy asks Jaden, "Are you _him_ who swept Alexis off her feet, Jaden?" Jaden replies, "Quite possibly, but someone trying to take on the power of an Egyptian God would have to be of great value. I've fought with monsters and duelists _that_ powerful before and even wielded cards _that_ tough to handle."

Syrus asks Jaden directly, "Since your training trip during that summer, what have you been up to, Jay?" Jaden sighs, "I will only tell you… if you want to know the true meaning of the title, 'King of Games'." Mokuba said, "I know what the title means; being the best duelist of the current time does not mean being famous, it also means holding the responsibility as the savior of the world if it involves Duel Monsters."

Jaden sighs, "I guess it's time for me to reveal it." He took off his blazer, removed his shirt to expose his back to everyone… it looked plain at first, but then as he scratched it a bit… and then tore it off… it showed mystic symbol-like tattoos, scars, burns, markings of red, and brandings of many varieties.

Everyone was horrified as he explained, "The substance on my back that seemed to be ordinary skin was only organic skin-safe skin tone paint, just to cover these. These on my back are proof that I've learned thousands of things over my summer vacation training with my uncle! The main symbol in the center means that the title of the King of Games means a lot more than just fame and fortune; it also means having the burden of the weight of the world and the souls of billions and billions on your shoulders and in your hands! Take a good look, everyone! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT AS THE NEXT KING OF GAMES?"

As he placed his damaged shirt and his still-fine blazer on, he said to them, "If you thought the Sacred Beasts was bad and the Society of Light was even worse… you still haven't seen _them_ and _him_!" Jaden has scared everyone! Chazz hoped against hope, "You're just making that up so you could take the title of being the next King of Games, aren't you?" Jaden sighs, "I wish I was."

Blair gulped, "What's _them_ and who's _him_?" Jaden answers, "It's a lot worse than how I've described them. And they're more than capable of bringing out monsters into _our_ reality. My Uncle Val showed me just a glimpse of them when I was on my way here," then he smiles a bit "but there's a bright side; they plan to show up at the end of the school year."

Tyranno said, "Um… Jay… we could be out of line for saying this but…" then he lost words to say. Sy decides to finish for him, "If our school's in danger at the end of this school year and you, our Grand Kaiser, are that Osiris-man who defeated a duelist in black and Alexis was attacked by a Chthonian Worm, which she killed just by running away and victoriously turned it into a card again… doesn't that still put _us_ in danger?" Jaden sighs, "Unfortunately yes."

Elaine says, "What about the Five Legendary Duelists also known as the Elemental 5 that I sung about during Alexis' duel with Holly, which could possibly be us?" Jaden says, "The original ones only appeared two years after Yugi Muto became the King of Games and they retired as a gardener/farmer, a kindergarten teacher/illusionist, a sailor/diviner, an electrician/chemist, and an alchemist/fire dancer."

Chazz was outraged, "The original Green Forest Duelist retired to be a gardener and farmer? ' He is unwavering like the land', my butt. But since I'm taking up the roll of supporting the Academy's new Kaisers, I better look for new reasons for taking care of all of you. As well as looking for resolution." Cruger pats him on the back, "That's more like it, Chazz."

Elaine nods, "The original Pink Rainbow Duelist decided to be an illusionist and kindergarten teacher? She is refreshing like the wind. I guess that suits her, helping others carry their dreams with hope. If it weren't for Syrus, I'd lose hope." Ms. Dorothy smiles, "That's right."

Alexis asks, "The original Blue Ocean Duelist retired to be a fortune teller and explorer of the oceans? She is pure as water and is a rustic yet affectionate beauty. I don't see myself anywhere under most of that category." Fonda smiles and shakes her head, "You say that, but it still describes you as much as it does for her."

Bastion says, "The original Yellow Bolt Duelist went and decided to be a chemist and electrician? His intellect and wit sparks like lightning. That is truly remarkable and most deserving under those categories of occupations. I'd like to be somewhere under them as well." Kabayama grins, "Now that is truly great and acceptable under my dorm."

Jaden finishes, "And the original Red Inferno Duelist became a fire dancer and alchemist. He is spirited like the flame and his bold and daring heart burns with passionate fire. He must be a truly great man." Mokuba shrugs, "Whatever; for all I know, Joey Wheeler would've been the Red Inferno Duelist, but instead got a higher title next to the King of Games and my big brother."

Rebecca asks, "And yet where does that leave us; the male Obelisk Blues, the Ra Yellow females, and the Red Slifer girls? Just balancing out the other dorms, since placing only the girl students in Obelisk Blue was a mistake." Zane shrugs, "Doesn't matter anymore."

Dr. Urara Diethyl says, "The original Red Inferno Duelist happens to be my big brother." Everyone exclaimed, "HUH?" She answered, "Well… I'd thought I could be as good as him after Yugi trained him and his good friends, the others… but he proved superior. So therefore, I was declared the weakest link in my family. As for him, he was the pride and joy of our family. So now I'm being the translator and basic most common tale translator behind cards in the game."

Alexis suggests, "Maybe you could be useful for the Mahou Koji?" Dr. Urara asks, "The magical orphans you've found during your recent adventure? They're weak on their own, but with the right cards they have amazing strengths. They became orphans because they're outcast hybrids born weak as humans, even though they aren't. Mizuki was dotted by the fish and aqua monsters too much, Houka hasn't had her existence acknowledged by the winged beasts and fairies, Makoto hated the lifestyles of the wolf spirits and gnomes, Mei couldn't decide whether to join the warriors or the dragons, and Jeanne was hated by the zombies and fiends. As fate had it, those five decided to become a team like the original Elemental 5 that Elaine has sung to you about."

Alexis suddenly became bewildered, "And no one——" Jaden interrupts her, "You've witnessed this power and doubt the powers that will soon come to you, but what you don't comprehend is that right now is that you're afraid of the new changes that are coming ahead of you. That fear is something that will strip you of your ability to see the spirits of Duel Monsters; especially the Mahou Koji."

Alexis tried to argue back, but she knew Jaden was right; she is afraid of the new changes she'll have to soon expect and not expect. Unexpectedly, on her knees, she gently asks, "Is there anyway for me to prove myself, Master Yuki?" Jaden kneels to her level and says, "Please, Alexis; if I am lecturing you a bit too hard here, I'm still your friend, Jaden Yuki. I'm just trying to help you."

Jaden then looks towards the west, "Lex," he said to her, as he helped her up to her feet, "you've got a duel tomorrow coming from an impatient one calling himself Hydra Wyrms. The Chthonian Worm was just a sign of his appearance." Then he walked off.

Syrus just says, "I wonder if Jaden has mastered all of those abilities of the Elemental Five during that training trip with his uncle."

—————

Later that night… Alexis asks, "What? You want me to have copies of your Maho Shoujo cards, Holly?" Holly nods, "Well… I've got idol practice with your brother and Elaine. I think it could be fun. So I think it would be best to have some of the Maho Shoujo cards added to your deck, along with those Mahou Koji, then you'd really be a tough girl to get at."

Alexis takes the extra cards that Holly is giving to her, she thinks to herself, "_This just places me in a somewhat similar level as Jaden. But his sister thinks I should have this, so I guess there's no harm in this._"

—————

On the Friday afternoon, Alexis was challenged by a newcomer duelist calling himself Hydra Wyrms at the same place she saw the Chthonian Worm, he looks like a vicious and ancient version of Zane when he fell into his own darkness years ago. Alexis got a strange feeling, she asks him, "Are you one of those who came to conquer Duel Academy?" Hydra answers, "Yes, Blue Ocean Duelist Rhodes." Alexis groans, "It's Alexis Rhodes!"

Hydra coldly smiles, "Doesn't matter. I set a monster in defense mode and that's it. I also play the magic of Summoning Sanctuary (spell card/continuous); which will have us to summon extra monsters the same time way we did the last ones previous to it. For example, if you used a Monster Reborn spell card, you get to use its effect once more."

Alexis draws a card, "Yeah, right! I hardly believe I'm the type to be called a 'rustic yet affectionate beauty who's pure as water', I summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode and end my turn." An acrobatic tanned woman with long flowing white hair whose face is behind a silvery white facemask and is clad in a dark-violet gymnastics leotard appeared (Cyber Gymnast; warrior-effect-Earth/L: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1800). Hydra asks, "And what is your other monster to summon?" Alexis groans, "Fine. I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode." A sky-blue skin toned woman with a body of long flowing auburn hair dressed in a red bodysuit and has blue ribbons wrapped around her arms appeared. (Etoile Cyber; warrior-effect-Earth/L: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) "I also set one card facedown and end my turn."

Hydra shrugs, "Not good enough, I'm afraid. Because I'm activating my facedown monsters first effect: to ingest your Cyber Gymnast!" The ground shook and bursting out from the ground came a Chthonian Worm (insect-effect-Dark/L: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)! It screeched then submerged into the ground again, then resurfaced from underneath Alexis' Cyber Gymnast and swallowed her whole! Alexis realized, "Now that Worm has her attack power!" Hydra nods, "That's right." (Chthonian Worm; ATK: 1800)

Hydra mentions, "Since I've flip summoned him, I can summon another monster through my card's effect! I summon my second Chthonian Worm to gobble up your Etoile Cyber upon his arrival!" Alexis watched helplessly as the Chthonian Worm gobbled up her last monster on the field! "Now for my third monster, my third Chthonian Worm!"

Hydra says, "I also play The Secret of the Bandit (spell card) onto my Worm, just to give it a permanent White Magical Hat effect; in other words, when you receive damage from him, you get to randomly discard 1 card from your hand. Since the Chthonian Worms can travel underground, they can easily attack you directly!"

Alexis heard Jeanne's voice saying, "Hang on a little longer, Alexis!" (Alexis; 3000 LP) She closed her eyes and pinched onto the randomly chosen card to be discarded from her hand. She opened to see, "The card I've selected to discard was a useful spell card called Mahou Kojiin; when it's discarded from my hand I can easily add the Mahou Koji from my deck to my hand." She selects five cards from her deck and adds them to her hand.

Alexis says, "Next, I play Mahou Koji Jeanne in attack mode! Through your card's effect, I'll also summon Mahou Koji Mei." Both the Mahou Koji of darkness and fire appeared before Alexis. (Mahou Koji Jeanne; spellcaster-Dark/L: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 400) (Mahou Koji Mei; spellcaster-Fire/L: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 400) "Next is the spell card called Mahou Koji Reunion, to special summon their friends!" The other three Mahou Koji appeared. (Mahou Koji Makoto; spellcaster-Earth/L: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 400) (Mahou Koji Houka; spellcaster-Wind/L: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 400) (Mahou Koji Mizuki; spellcaster-Water/L: 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 400) Then the five chanted out——

Mizuki shouts out, "Born from the sea; the source of all life in the world!"

Houka cheers, "Born from the mountains; which reach the heavens!"

Makoto boldly says, "Born from the forest; absolute natural beauty!"

Mei follows up, "Born in the wastelands; absolute destruction everywhere!"

Jeanne declares, "Born in the darkness; where all evil is set with good in peace!"

Together they said, "Our differences are nothing compared to what the future would bring, together we stand united prepared to help all with our love and care for others along with our friendship! Our overflowing belief in a grand future turns into our magic! We are the magical orphans; Mahou Koji!"

Holly smiles brightly, "Wow! Now they are some brave magical girls!" Mindy said, "But Lex is about to lose them!" Jasmine asks, "How is she going to be safe with a bunch of weak girls?"

Hydra sighs, "You get to get 500 Life Points for each extra monster card you're not able to summon since all of your monster zones are full." Alexis illuminated in a bright golden aura as her Life Points went up (Alexis; 4500 LP).

Alexis says, "I set one card facedown and also play Card of Sanctity (spell card), to get us to draw until each of us are holding six cards in our hands! I also play a card called Mahou Koji Pentacle Power Pulse to destroy every card in your hand on your side of the field!"

The Mahou Koji formed a circle and clapped their hands with each other's, small bits of light formed from their feet and created beams of light that connected with the other lights until they formed a 5-pointed star, "Mahou Koji Pentacle Power Pulse!" all of the sudden a pillar of light bursted from the center of the star and wiped out all of Hydra's cards!

Chazz's Ojama Trio smile and dance; Ojama Yellow sighs, "That Mahou Koji Mei is incredibly cute!" Ojama Green happily beams, "I think I'd like to date that Mahou Koji Makoto, she's got plenty of meat up there in the chest area." Ojama Black falls to his knees, "Baby, I love that Mahou Koji Jeanne!" Chazz says to them, "The 3 of you can have them, I'd like Alexis for myself."

Alexis says, "I somehow wished to make this duel get more interesting, but unfortunately, you've gone too far, Hydra. For letting that monster into our world and onto our island!" Hydra asks, "How are you going to do that, Ms. Blue Ocean Duelist? Your Mahou Koji have 500 attack points each and that'll be barely a scratch done to me." She answered, "They can do more; including Mahou Koji Quintet Adoption (trap card), Unbreakable Friendship (trap card), Resurrection Spell (spell card), True Friendship (trap card), Unbreakable Bond (spell card/continuous), and even Mahou Koji Kiyu (spellcaster-fusion-effect-Light/L: 5/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)."

She continued, "But to finish this duel, I will first play the ultimate spell of Mahou Koji Friendship (spell card), to increase their attack strength by 2000 each." (Mahou Koji Jeanne; ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400) (Mahou Koji Mei; ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400) (Mahou Koji Makoto; ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400) (Mahou Koji Houka; ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400) (Mahou Koji Mizuki; ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400)

Hydra began to panic; it's over! Alexis smirks, "Just think of that Pentacle Power Pulse as part of this attack as well." (Hydra; 0 LP)

Then the strangest thing happened, his feet sank into the ground like it was quicksand! Bastion asks, "Should we help him?" Sacred Heir Osiris appeared out of nowhere through a red twister and says, "No. This is his fate, he was one of the subordinates of the Impatient Ones."

Alexis says to him, "If you, Osiris, really are Jaden Yuki behind that mask, you would remove it right now and help him." Hydra said, "No… as long as I'm defeated and I was never human to begin with… at least this was for the best of your school, Blue Ocean Duelist Rhodes." Alexis said, "No! Wait!" Hydra's left arm separated from his shoulder and began to dissolve into a white dust.

—————

Alexis sat alone in the school cafeteria, feeling sorry for everything that's happened, she just couldn't believe that such a horrible thing would befall on those who failed their masters. What was sitting before her is her own dueling deck along with several booster cards to add into her own deck, since she is the Ocean Blue Duelist of the D.A. They were from Blair (out of depression), Alicia (felt left out), Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine, Holly, Chazz (out of love), Elaine, Pr. Fontaine, Ms. Dorothy, Zane, and the other student girls.

Sacred Heir Osiris appeared again, he kneeled down to head level to look at Alexis, eye-to-eye, and said to her in a comforting tone of voice, "There was nothing you could've done. Think about what would've happened; what he turned into was really the ground-up remnants of dried-up worms, if he had defeated you, you'd be a worm feast… and then soon afterwards a zombie. He was right to say that was best for Duel Academy."

She grabbed onto one of the tails of his scarf, to forbid him going anywhere at the moment. They both rose to their highest, Osiris being several inches higher than her made it a bit difficult. She removed some of the scarf to see the mouth area of his face… it's perfectly normal for a human. She even slowly removed the mask, just to reveal Jaden's face.

Even though Alexis wasn't surprised by this, tears still welled up in her beautiful eyes, "Why— Why—— Why?" Jaden closed his eyes to answer her question, "I've had to defend this academy, and then my Uncle Valgris found out all the chaos that has happened here that couldn't be perfectly explained rationally. So he decided to help out. He's free for training us, just like the Legendary Dueling Trinity did for him and the Legendary 5."

Jaden also says to her, "I heard and seen you witnessing my duel at the beach, that guy you've seen me defeat was really a blob in disguise as a human who plays with slime-related cards." Then he left a small pile of cards onto the table with the others, "I've seen them give those cards to you, don't leave them alone."

Before he could put the mask but on, Alexis said, "Jaden… I've got something to admit to you." Jaden shrugs, "What would that be?" Alexis stuttered out, "I- I- I- I- I-I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love y-y-y-you, J-Jaden Yuki."

Jaden sternly asks, "How much do you love me?" Alexis asks, "What do you mean, Jaden?" He replies, "Do you love me as a friend or someone to spend some time with until your decision is made in the future… or enough to spend the rest of your life with?" Alexis gulps, "How'd Mindy and Jasmine would say it would be… enough to have all of your babies."

Jaden turns 180 degrees in the place he was standing in, "I'm afraid that have to wait until we're done with our senior year, Alexis." Alexis stopped him from moving onward and turn him to face her… then she kisses him fully on the lips. His troubled face began to change a bit as she continued…

As they parted, Alexis says, "Hopefully our training will not bee as bad or very far from this place." Before disappearing again, Jaden nods a bit, "Here's hoping for the others and you too, Lex."

To be continued…

—————

Sacred Heir Osiris

Type: dragon/effect

Element: Wind

Level: 5

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

Image: A superhero-like man wearing a black bodysuit with sleek pieces of red metal body armor over a background of the night sky over a modern city in ruins. Has a red draconic mask (similar to Slifer's face) to hide his identity and his eyes are hidden behind golden lenses, a dark-violet scarf is wrapped around the bottom-half of the mask (covering the mouth area) and leaving the two tails sailing behind him, an insignia of Slifer the Sky Dragon is symbolized on the left breast plate of his torso armor.

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by sending a specific number of monsters on your side of the field as a tribute. This monster is granted the following effects for the number of monsters used to special summon it:

—1: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 200 points for each card in your hand.

—2: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 400 points for each card in your hand. Whenever a monster on your opponent's side of the field is summoned or special summoned, decrease its ATK or DEF by 500 points.

—3: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 600 points for each card in your hand. Whenever a monster on your opponent's side of the field is summoned or special summoned, decrease its ATK or DEF by 1000 points (if either is decreased to 0, destroy the monster). Control of this card cannot switch.

—4: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 800 points for each card in your hand. Whenever a monster on your opponent's side of the field is summoned or special summoned, decrease its ATK or DEF by 1500 points (if either is decreased to 0, destroy the monster). Control of this card cannot switch. This card cannot be targeted by monster, spell, or trap effects.

—5: Increase the ATK and DEF of this card by 1000 points for each card in your hand. Whenever a monster on your opponent's side of the field is summoned or special summoned, decrease its ATK or DEF by 2000 points (if either is decreased to 0, destroy the monster and any flip effect the card destroyed by this effect is negated). This card is unaffected by any monster, spell, or trap card effects.

—————

Chthonian Worm

Type: insect/effect

Element: Dark

Level: 3

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Image: A slimy grey worm-like monster with a bunch of miniature tentacles encircling its mouth terrorizing and tearing up a forest-like landscape.

Effect: If this card is summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. Increase the ATK of this card by the original ATK of the monster destroyed by the previous effect. This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, send it out of play instead. As long as this card is on the field, the monsters sent out of play by this card's effects are unaffected by other cards. When this monster is destroyed and/or removed from the field, both players special summon as many of their monsters as possible that were sent out of play by this card's effects (return any monsters if the number of monsters sent out of play by this card's effect is higher than 5 to the monster's controller's deck).

—————

Mahou Koji Jeanne

Type: spellcaster

Element: Dark

Level: 1

ATK: 500

DEF: 400

Image: A lovely young woman with a body of shoulder-length and silky violet hair. She's clad in metallic violet-colored medieval knight's armor.

Text: _Jeanne is the unfortunate result of a union between a vampire and a ghoul. Since both races hate her, she joined a team of magical orphans._

—————

Mahou Koji Mei

Type: spellcaster

Element: Fire

Level: 1

ATK: 500

DEF: 400

Image: A lovely young woman with a body of tomboy-like short orange hair. She's dressed in a red phoenix-like magician's gown.

Text: _Mei is a confusing result of a union between a human and a dragon. Since she couldn't decide which race to join, she joined a team of magical orphans._

—————

Mahou Koji Makoto

Type: spellcaster

Element: Earth

Level: 1

ATK: 500

DEF: 400

Image: A lovely young woman with a body of long and silky green hair cascading right down her back. She's dressed in a green leaf-like magician's gown.

Text: _Makoto is the mysterious result of a union between a wolf spirit and a gnome. She doesn't like either race because of their lifestyles, so she joined a team of magical orphans._

—————

Mahou Koji Houka

Type: spellcaster

Element: Wind

Level: 1

ATK: 500

DEF: 400

Image: A lovely young woman with a body of long and silky blonde hair cascading right down her back. She's dressed in a yellow bird-like magician's gown.

Text: _Houka is the joyful result of a union between a harpy and a fairy. Since both races can't exactly acknowledge her existence amongst them, she joined a team of magical orphans._

—————

Mahou Koji Mizuki

Type: spellcaster

Element: Water

Level: 1

ATK: 500

DEF: 400

Image: A lovely young woman with a body of long and silky blue hair cascading right down her back. She's dressed in a blue dolphin-like magician's gown.

Text: _Mizuki is the beautiful result of a union between a mermaid and a water sprite. Since both races dotted her a bit too much, she joined a team of magical orphans._

—————

Summoning Sanctuary

Type: spell card/continuous

Element: spell

Image: An ancient yet beautiful white church-like temple made up of stone.

Effect: As long as this card is face-up on the field, each time a player summons, flip summons, or special summons a monster, a player may do so once more. If a player has no available monster zones for this card's effect, he/she increases his/her Life Points by 500 per card.

—————

Mahou Kojiin

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: The Mahou Koji grouped together in front of an ancient abandoned mansion.

Effect: When this card is sent from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, add 1 of each 'Mahou Koji Jeanne', 'Mahou Koji Mei', 'Mahou Koji Makoto', 'Mahou Koji Houka', and 'Mahou Koji Mizuki' from your deck to your hand. You are free to leave out a few of these enlisted cards, if you do, increase your Life Points by 1000 per card excluded.

—————

Mahou Kojiin Reunion

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: The Mahou Koji doing a group hug in front of an ancient abandoned mansion.

Effect: This card can only activate when 'Mahou Koji Jeanne' is face-up on your side of the field. You can Special Summon 1 of each the following from your hand, 'Mahou Koji Mei', 'Mahou Koji Makoto', 'Mahou Koji Houka', and 'Mahou Koji Mizuki' to your side of the field.

—————

Mahou Koji Friendship

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: The Mahou Koji placing their hands together with pen ink writing forming a smiling face. (Think something like Téa's friendship symbol)

Effect: This card can only activate when you have 'Mahou Koji Jeanne', 'Mahou Koji Mei', 'Mahou Koji Makoto', 'Mahou Koji Houka', and 'Mahou Koji Mizuki' face-up on your side of the field. Increase their ATK and DEF by 2500 points. As long as all the monsters enlisted above is on your side of the field, each one has their ATK and DEF remaining by this card's effect. (Regardless of spell or trap card effects)

—————

Mahou Koji Unbreakable Friendship

Type: trap card

Element: spell

Image: The Mahou Koji placing their hands together with pen ink writing forming a smiling face. (Think something like Téa's friendship symbol) Broken swords are resting on the ground under the hands.

Effect: This card can only activate when you have 'Mahou Koji Jeanne', 'Mahou Koji Mei', 'Mahou Koji Makoto', 'Mahou Koji Houka', and 'Mahou Koji Mizuki' face-up on your side of the field. When your opponent attacks with a card or plays a card that may affect any/all of the monsters enlisted above, negate the effect and destroy all monsters on his/her side of the field.

—————

Mahou Koji Pentacle Power Pulse

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: The Mahou Koji forming a circle with a glowing five-pointed star in the middle. Bursting from the star is a pillar of light.

Effect: This card can only activate when you have 'Mahou Koji Jeanne', 'Mahou Koji Mei', 'Mahou Koji Makoto', 'Mahou Koji Houka', and 'Mahou Koji Mizuki' face-up on your side of the field. Force your opponent to discard every card in his/her hand and destroy all cards on his/her side of the field.

—————

Mahou Koji Quintet Adoption

Type: trap card

Element: trap

Image: The Mahou Koji sitting in front of a frustrated Zork the Dark One, slacking off in their own individual ways; Jeanne sobbing away like a big baby, Mei sleeping on her face, Makoto drinking some herbal tea, Houka listening to music on an MP3 player, and Mizuki admiring herself in the mirror.

Effect: Special Summon 1 'Mahou Koji Jeanne Token' (spellcaster-type/DARK/Level 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 400), 1 'Mahou Koji Mei Token' (spellcaster-type/FIRE/Level 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 400), 1 'Mahou Koji Makoto Token' (spellcaster-type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 400), 1 'Mahou Koji Houka Token' (spellcaster-type/WIND/Level 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 400), and 1 'Mahou Koji Mizuki Token' (spellcaster-type/WATER/Level 1/ATK: 500/DEF: 400) on your opponent's side of the field. These tokens cannot be used for a tribute summon or be affected by a card effect that returns cards to a player's hand. Each time a card effect is played, remove a spell counter from one of these tokens to negate the effect. When a token is destroyed, the controller of that token takes 500 points of damage and discards 1 random card from his/her hand.

—————

Mahou Koji Resurrection Spell

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: The Mahou Koji forming a circle with a glowing five-pointed star in the middle.

Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card. Special Summon 'Mahou Koji Jeanne', 'Mahou Koji Mei', 'Mahou Koji Makoto', 'Mahou Koji Houka', and 'Mahou Koji Mizuki' face-up in attack position on your side of the field.

—————

Mahou Koji Unbreakable Bond

Type: spell card/continuous

Element: spell

Image: The Mahou Koji standing side-by-side.

Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card. As long as this card is face-up on your side of the field and 1 of the following, 'Mahou Koji Jeanne', 'Mahou Koji Mei', 'Mahou Koji Makoto', 'Mahou Koji Houka', and 'Mahou Koji Mizuki' are face-up in defense position on your side of the field, none of the following monsters above are destroyed as result of battle or by card effect and the controller of this card takes 0 damage from monster attacks. If any one of the monsters enlisted above is placed in attack position or not on the field by your next standby phase, this card is destroyed.

—————

Mahou Koji True Friendship

Type: trap card

Element: trap

Image: The other Mahou Koji placing their hands on the shoulders of Maho Koji Jeanne, who's struggling to stand up after an attack.

Effect: This card can only activate when 'Mahou Koji Jeanne', 'Mahou Koji Mei', 'Mahou Koji Makoto', 'Mahou Koji Houka', and/or 'Mahou Koji Mizuki' were discarded from your hand or destroyed to the graveyard. Special Summon the enlisted monsters face-up on your side of the field.

—————

Mahou Koji Kiyu

Type: spellcaster/fusion/effect

Element: Light

Level: 5

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2000

Image: A lovely young woman with a body of long and silky rainbow-colored hair cascading right down her back. She's dressed in golden battle armor, wielding a shield and a sword in her hands.

Effect: Mahou Koji Jeanne + Mahou Koji Mei + Mahou Koji Makoto + Mahou Koji Houka + Mahou Koji Mizuki. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, return all cards in your hand and graveyard to your deck and draw 5 cards from it, also increase your Life Points by 4000.


	6. Syrus' Soul's Inner Strength

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; Senior Years 

—————

**Syrus' Soul's Inner Strength Awakened**

—————

It was a day, like any other day. Syrus and Elaine are walking off on their free time together. Then the two of them witnesses a peculiar sight: Pr. Kabayama, the rarely-ever-heard head of the Yellow Ra male dorms, lounging in the garbage.

Being sympathetic, the new couple decides to help him with whatever his problem was. Syrus starts, "What seems to be the problem, Pr. Kabayama?" He puts on his old paper bag-forged Curry Mask attire instantly and says, "I've got word that Dr. Crowler is coming back, but as vice-principal." Elaine asks, "And Napoleon?" The old hat fell off his head, "Assistant vice-principal."

Sy shrugs, "Oh well, Dr. Crowler wanted to rise up into power, but this is what he'd get. As for Napoleon, he has tried to destroy the Red Dorms back in my sophomore year; and assistant vice-principal is like serving Crowler." Elaine giggles a little, "Before the Pink Sprite and Green Discipline dorms, there were Blue Obelisk snobs. But Alexis taught some of us better than that."

Sy asks, "Pr. Kabayama, just why are you here?" Pr. Kabayama sighs, "Well… some of my students are abandoning me for Obelisk Blue, Cruger's Green, or Slifer Red. I'm on my own again… just the way it was from the start… quiet… lonely… hardly any students coming by for judgments on Yellow Ra." As he was about to peel off a piece of old unspoiled fruit…

From out of the garbage jumped out a filthy-looking young man in a Slifer Red blazer! He has long bushy dark-brown hair that appeared to have grown and was never cut in about 3 years (making his hair as long as 2 feet), underneath his blazer are old tattered clothes that have been. The young man pointed at Pr. Kabayama and shouts "Drop the appetizer, Big K! This here is my buffet!" Surprised by the mysterious appearance of the young man, the head of Yellow Ra and the two students jumped back!

Sy asks, "Who are you?" the young Slifer Red in the garbage answers, "Percy Luthor is the name, collecting garbage and recycling is my game." Pr. Kabayama says, "I remember you; you were in one of the students who disappeared along with Mr. Atticus Rhodes. But you were one of the Obelisk Blues, how come you ended up in Slifer Red…" he pauses for a moment, "and in the garbage?"

Percy answers, "I've witnessed several of my classmates disappear into the shadows in what you call the abandoned dorm, I was the only one who flew the coop; but I couldn't face the entire school, nobody would believe me when I'd say that there's evil magic at work, so I've hidden myself away from the world and became a traveling hobo. My old man was disappointed in me when he found out and found me off the island, so instead of facing the scolding he was going to give me… I've decided to stay and hide out amongst the garbage. It's not so bad: plenty of junk to reduce, reuse, and recycle… and nature's finest products are best in flavor and nutrition out here."

Pr. Kabayama sweat-drops, "Sounds like… fun." Percy nods, "Oh yes, I read all the old and worn-out textbooks to keep my private education up as well." Syrus asks, "I suppose that you collect Duel Monster cards that were abandoned by their original owners too." Percy nods again, "That too."

Elaine asks, "Don't you think you could use a bar of soap? And perhaps a bath?" Percy sniffs his left armpit, his face turned green only for an instant, "The schoolyard bullies nicknamed me 'Piggy'." Syrus shakes his head, "I don't know, you look more like a rhino by the way you're built." Percy sighs, "Thank you, sir. A friend of mine named Damon met up with me and told me to lose some weight while traveling out here, I took his advice well."

Pr. Kabayama asks worriedly, "But what about your future, Piggy—— I mean Mr. Percy?" Percy leans back against the dumpster, "Someday, I dream to _hopefully_ win the lottery, buy a mobile home/restaurant; you know, one of those quaint little places on wheels, and call it the Traveling Earth Phoenix. The reason behind the name is this; being thankful for the Earth for giving us the wonderful food as we are apart of the Great Circle of Life, I'm just rising out from my ashes in search of my new dream."

Tyranno Hassleberry shows up, he said to Syrus, "Alright, big little guy, we've got to discuss something involving the Kaisers and queens." Then he saw Percy, "Huh? A Slifer Red in the garbage? Doesn't he know that it's filthy, full of germs, and disgustingly vile? I mean that placement for their dorm was canceled already!"

Percy introduced himself, "Greetings, I am Percy Luthor, I'm all alone because I chose this life ever since things are going evil in the world. If you don't involve those you're acquainted with but can't help but deeply care for, there is less harm to be done." Sy says, "Somehow, you made that up just to try keep yourself and others safe. It's okay to be scared sometimes, but you can't let that hold you back. Now what is this about involving our elite, T?"

Tyranno gulps, "Alexis informed me that someone calling himself Krieger Chaoshroud is roaming the forest closest to both the Red Slifer men and women's dormitories, like a beast waiting for the perfect time to catch its prey as soon as it comes out of its sanctuary." Syrus asks, "What about the other Kaisers and queens?" Tyranno said, "They're on their way, but Alicia and Elaine here are closest, as are the three of us."

Pr. Kabayama thought to himself (out loud), "Perhaps if one of us face this Krieger Chaoshroud, whomever he is, and defeat him in a duel, I could be heard amongst the school once more." Percy said, "But what can I do? How would my cards help?" Elaine said, "Hey, if feeling pathetic is not a true hero, none of us know what is. Regardless of ranks, we're still friends and we'll find a way to overcome this, together." Syrus and Tyranno nod in unison, "Agreed."

——————

In the forest close to both the Slifer Red dorms, a dark figure is looming over the ground as if he was standing in midair! The figure was clad in a mostly black overcoat with white linings, his face is completely concealed underneath a black skull mask, his eyes are glowing a violent red, and his hands are baring claws like a wild animal. On his left arm sat a black/purple/gold/silver shield-like duel disk. He is Krieger Chaoshroud.

His masked face turned to see six duelists standing before the dorms; his eyes slowly glowed brightly before he vanished into thin air!

——————

Later that afternoon… Pr. Kabayama, as Curry Mask, fell asleep next to his curry wagon. Percy was sleeping on the ground, waiting for Krieger to arrive. Elaine, Tyranno, Syrus, and Alicia stood watch. Sy understood if Jaden and the other elite duelist of the academy were here in the same spot he's in, he'd do the same.

The earth shook, enough to wake up those who were sleeping! Krieger Chaoshroud appeared out of nowhere, the other duelists were spooked by his presence, but Syrus was the first to recover from his fears and ask, "Krieger Chaoshroud, I presume?"

In a gruff and serious male voice, Krieger replied, "Born in light, trained in darkness… the chaos knight duelist… Krieger Chaoshroud."

His eyes flared with some mysterious energy, "Tell me… Syrus Truesdale and Alicia Johnson… have you ever seen the eye of the master?" Syrus gulped, "You know us?" Alicia said, "If you know us and we only know your name, how is it possible we know your master?"

Krieger chanted an indescribable chant under his breath, suddenly above him, Alicia, and Sy, a dark purple light came like a star and beamed a circle of dark-purple light around the three of them!

Finally, the Kaisers and other queens showed up, followed by their selected followers! Chazz said, "What is that?" Jaden said, "It's gotta be that Krieger Chaoshroud!" Alexis said, "No way! It looks like something straight from the strange nightmare I had last night!"

Blair asks, "How did it go again?" Alexis said, "Before I woke up I first saw a blue star turn into a shooting star and fly off into horizon before disappearing, then came a circle of dark purple light entrapping a yellow planet and a red planet locking them into a battle with a dark-violet planet and a dark-blue one, the yellow turns bright blue and defeats not only the dark-violet and dark-blue planets but also the dark purple light that trapped them in, a beautiful blue star zooms in and puts another in central point of the system it's in, an old blue planet turns red like blood while a red planet turns into a new red sun holding others into place. It makes no sense to me."

Jaden asks, "What do you think you're planning to do, Krieger?" Krieger didn't turn to look, he just said, "This, grand warrior in red, is going to be a duel between me and 2 selected duelists on this island."

Another voice called out, "Make that Krieger and me against the two he's chosen." Everyone turned to see a tall man (7' high, approximately 267 lbs.) robed in black. He slowly walked through the crowds until he's reached Krieger Chaoshroud.

Krieger didn't budge but replied to the man in black, "Tell me why must one of the impatient ones must be you, one of our Order's highest commander and general to victory, Breaker Keith." Syrus was like, "Who?" The man in black revealed his face from under his hood, it appears to be similar to Bandit Keith but without the American bandanna. The only other exceptions to complete the exact Bandit Keith likeness were that his left eye is replaced with a glowing red cybernetic eye, his left arm is massive and mechanical prosthetics of some kind, as was his left leg. He removed his black robe to reveal that he is clad in metallic plated armor and a blood-red cape.

Breaker Keith asks, "Ever heard of Frankenstein's monster or cyborgs or cloning or Bandit Keith?" Alicia nods, "Yes, I have." Syrus asks, "Are you sort of a combination of those descriptions?" Breaker nods, "I am an attempted clone of the once great duelist named Bandit Keith, but I was improved and given mechanical limbs to improve my physical prowess beyond the original's. But some of the Order, which funded my birth, inspired me not only to place in machine-type monsters and other cards used by my fully human counterpart but also use cards that make my enemies understand why I am high-ranking."

Alicia gulps as her duel disk activates, "It's time to… duel." Syrus says, as his activates too, "I'll be demanding answers once this is over!" Krieger says nothing, but his duel disk unfolds and reveals a reddish eye-like projector in the center of his shield/duel disk. Breaker Keith laughs malevolently, "It's time to get our certain doom match on!"

The four duelists said in unison, "Duel!" (Breaker: 8000 LP/Krieger: 8000 LP — Syrus: 8000 LP/Alicia: 8000 LP)

Breaker growls, "My turn! Draw!" He looks at his hand and asks, "Have any of you also heard of the Seal of Orichalcos?" Syrus asks, "Say what?" Breaker answers, "If you've never heard of it, today's your first! Seal of Orichalcos (spell card/field), open!" The area around the four duelists has enclosed them from the outside world by a glowing green circular boundary filled with magical symbols on the ground and series of lines draw out an asymmetrical six-pointed star within it!

After that happened, Krieger's mask's forehead and Breaker's forehead becomes emblazoned with the Seal, along with their eyes glowing an even brighter red than before!

Mokuba scoffs, "I've heard of the Seal of Orichalcos, it was defeated much less than two decades ago by Yugi Muto. It's clearly a safe fake that won't steal souls." Rebecca nods, "Yeah, there's absolutely no way that this Seal of Orichalcos card could do that. The L.D.T. has made sure of it when making this extraordinarily rare card only for lowlife scum duelists." Dr. Urara asks, "Then why is it that that sheathed blade is glowing as well as that eye-like projector and this unholy aura is in the air around us?"

Unfortunately, Dr. Urara was right. Breaker explains, "This is Duel Magic, if you've heard of the L.D.T., then you must know that a branch of magic has being created for higher-ranking or special duelists. Krieger has made sure that as long as the Seal of Orichalcos remains on the field, no one will leave this duel!"

Breaker said, "Next I play the Mountain Troll in attack mode." A muscular and obese humanoid creature with grey-green skin appeared! He has large ears and a big nose, he is clad in a leather vest and loincloth, and is suddenly powered up by the Orichalcos. (Mountain Troll; beast-warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000) (ATK: 2000) "It ends here for now."

—————

Mountain Troll

Type: beast-warrior/effect

Element: Earth

Level Stars: 4

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1000

Effect: If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, send 1 beast or beast-warrior-type monster of level 5 or higher from your deck to your hand. Then shuffle your deck.

—————

Krieger said, "My turn." He looks at his hand and says, "I play Shining Angel in defense mode." An angelic figure in robes with two pairs of golden angelic wings (Shining Angel; fairy-effect-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 800) appeared, and then the Seal appeared on his forehead (ATK: 1900). "I end my turn from here."

Syrus said, "Very well, I play Steamroid in attack mode!" His cartoon train monster appeared, "Time to give that Mountain Troll a good old steam bath from the little engine that could, because my Steamroid gains 500 extra attack points when he attacks!" The cartoon train rushed forward and smashed that Troll to bits! (Breaker: 7700 LP) "I also place down a facedown and end my turn." On Alicia's turn, she said, "I place a facedown monster for defense and end my turn."

Breaker draws a card on his turn, "Earlier when you've destroyed my Troll, I've drawn a beast from my deck. Next I play Ameba in attack mode." A small blue blob appeared on his side of the field (Ameba; aqua-effect-Water/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 350). (ATK: 800) "I place a spell on him which would increase my Life Points by 1000 points if I had any extra monsters but grant you control to every monster I have on the field; Betrayal Medicine (spell card)."

—————

Betrayal Medicine

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: Three Griggle and two Amebas going from one duelist's side of the field to the other.

Effect: You can only activate this card if there's at least 1 monster on your side of the field. Send all monsters on your side of the field to your opponent's side of the field. For each monster affected by this card's effect, increase your Life Points by 1000 for each monster minus 1.

—————

The Ameba gets a hold on Syrus' mouth for several seconds! (Syrus; 6000 LP)

"Next, I set a card facedown and upgrade your new friend Ameba to level 5, which is only able to defend you but hurt you from the inside of it!" It expands to a larger blue mass and it went to Syrus' side of the field and swallowed him up, saving for his arms and head! (Ameba, Level 5; aqua-effect-Water/LS: 5/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000) "Boy, he likes you… and he was hungry."

—————

Ameba, Level 5

Type: aqua/effect

Element: Water

Level Stars: 5

ATK: 0

DEF: 3000

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 'Ameba' on your opponent's side of field and is Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card is under your opponent's control and remains in defense position, inflict 1000 points of damage to the Life Points of this card's controller during each of his/her Standby Phases.

—————

Sy gulps, "I'll seriously need a bath when this is all over!"

Alexis looks at Jasmine and Mindy, who appear to be obviously thinking of something perverted while looking at the level 5 Ameba monster, and says, "You two have some weird multi-fantasy fetish."

Jaden realized what Breaker meant, "Duel Magic? Those aren't holograms anymore, they're real!" Everyone in unison asked, "WHAT?" Elaine rushed in to try to get Syrus out, but a barrier around the field kept her out! Krieger calmly but gruffly said to her, "Save your strength, nobody shall interfere with our duel. That is why I made the barrier magic that used to be real for it active again."

Krieger starts his turn "I play Mystic Tomato in attack mode." A big red juicy tomato with a scary fiendish face appeared and was powered up by the Orichalcos. (Mystic Tomato; plant-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) (ATK: 1900)

Alicia said, "Hold on there, Syrus!" Syrus draws a card, "What does it look like I'm trying to do?" (Syrus; 5000 LP) "I sacrifice this Ameba to summon UFOroid in attack mode!" A cartoon-like blue-and-grey flying saucer with eyes appeared (UFOroid; machine-effect-Light/LS: 6/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200)! "Ray guns fire!" The antenna fired a red lightning-like bolt of energy at Breaker! (6500 LP) Steamroid wasn't counted out yet when it attacked next, but the Shining Angel blocked the attack and was destroyed! Then another Shining Angel took the first one's place!

Alicia took her turn, "I set another monster in defense mode, but this time I set a card facedown as well."

Breaker huffs, "Pathetic little girl. I activate Curse of Fiend (spell card), to switch the positions of our monsters." Steamroid comically crouched in defense, UFOroid hovered close to the ground bracing for the worst, and Krieger's monsters crouched into defense position too. Alicia's monsters turned out to be two elderly mages clad in red and blue with green staffs; a couple of Old Vindictive Magicians (spellcaster-effect-Dark/LS: 2/ATK: 450/DEF: 600) BOOM! BOOM! Thanks to their flip effects, Krieger's monsters were destroyed!

Breaker sighs, "Bad timing. I summon a Chthonian Worm (insect-effect-Dark/LS: 3/ATK 1000/DEF: 1000) and use its primary effect to gobble up that annoying Steamroid!" The creature rose out from the ground under Syrus' train toon and gulped it down like a jellybean! (ATK: 3300) "Next I set 2 cards facedown and then play Card of Demise (spell card) to draw 5 cards from my deck, but in 5 turns I will have to discard my hand to the graveyard. From my field I activate Double Draw (spell card/quick-play); I draw the same number of cards I used by a recent card effect, and so do the other players." Now he's holding 10 cards in his hand, so is Krieger, Syrus is holding 8, and Alicia is holding 9.

—————

Double Draw

Type: spell card/quick-play

Element: spell

Image: 2 Pot of Greed laughing beside each other.

Effect: You can only activate this card when you play a card effect that forces a player to draw a specific number of cards. Both players draw the same number of cards from his/her respective deck.

—————

Breaker says, "Next I play the Polymerization (spell card) I've set earlier to fuse my Chthonian Worm with its brothers in my hand." The Chthonian Worm on the field belched up the Steamroid it just ate before disappearing into the ground again, but with two others. The new monster popped out from the ground: bigger and scarier than before, especially with 3 mouths to attack its opponents with! (Chthonian Hydra Worm; insect-fusion-effect-Dark/LS: 9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)

—————

Chthonian Hydra Worm

Type: insect/fusion/effect

Element: Dark

Level Stars: 9

ATK: 3000

DEF: 3000

Image: A slimy grey worm-like monster with three 'heads' each with a bunch of miniature tentacles encircling its mouth terrorizing and tearing up a forest-like landscape.

Fused from: Chthonian Worm + Chthonian Worm + Chthonian Worm.

Effect: This monster can only be summoned by fusion summon. Discard 1 insect-type card from your hand, to prevent this card from becoming destroyed by a monster attack and place 1 spell counter onto this card. (Max. 5) When this card attacks, increase its ATK by 200 points per spell counter until end of damage step. For each spell counter, can this monster attack once more in a row.

—————

Breaker shouts, "Time to attack that Steamroid one last time! Precambrian hydra breath weapon!" One of the mouths fired a pink-violet beam of energy at Steamroid, utterly destroying it normally! "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Krieger draws his card, "Destruction of Darkness and Light (spell card), instead of going to the graveyard I remove this spell card from play instead after I play it, therefore I can send all of my normal monsters of the Dark and Light elements to the graveyard." He shuffles his deck a bit and has really thinned it up a bit.

—————

Destruction of Darkness and Light

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon shattering like brittle pieces of stone amongst a field full of explosions.

Effect: After activating this card, remove it from play. Send all normal Dark monsters and normal Light monsters from your deck to your graveyard.

—————

Krieger said, "Since this is none of these pathetic Duel Monsters tournament going on, I'm allowed to special summon this magnificent creature just by removing Doma the Angel of Silence (fairy-Dark/L: 5/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) and Ocubeam (fairy-Light/LS: 5/ATK: 1550/DEF: 1650) from my graveyard."

Alicia asks Syrus, "Don't you hate it when we face masked duelists like that?" Syrus grits his teeth, "I believe it has more to do than just hiding the possible poker face. I believe it's one of the worst chaos monsters of all time."

Onto the masked duelist's side of the field, a gigantic green and gold-framed classic dragon with a mane of orange hair appeared; "Behold Chaos Emperor Dragon — Envoy of the End (dragon-effect-Dark/LS: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)! I then pay up 1000 of my Life Points to use his special power to destroy every card in our hands and deal 300 points of damage per card to my opponents' Life Points! 39 cards, excluding the Seal of Orichalcos, in total multiplied by 300 points which equals precisely 11,700 points of damage."

The Chaos Emperor Dragon became enveloped in a massive violet inferno that began to set fire to the field and exploded into something that was similar to a supernova! As the flames cleared, it was certain that now all players are left with no card, except for Krieger's Seal of Orichalcos. The defeat of Syrus and Alicia was certain… or so it seemed.

Syrus and Alicia struggled to their feet; surprisingly their Life Points are still there, or at least some of them. (Breaker: 8500 LP/Krieger: 9000 LP — Syrus: 2300 LP/Alicia: 8300 LP)

Steam hissed from Breaker's nostrils as he fumed with anger, "What the hell happened?" Alicia answered, "Prior to the destruction effect of Chaos Emperor Dragon, I've discarded Adrenaline Addition (spell card) to increase Syrus' Life Points by 2000 and activated Hyper Refresh #2 (spell card/quick-play) to double his Life Points and mine." Syrus sighs for relief, "Thanks, Alicia." Alicia winks at him, "I'm the Red Queen, and it's my duty to save my fellow schoolmates, regardless of dorm and rank."

—————

Adrenaline Addition

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: Two blue elephants charging towards 'camera' angrily.

Effect: Discard this card from your hand to increase all players' Life Points by 2000.

—————

Hyper Refresh #2

Type: spell card/quick-play

Element: spell

Image: Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner getting up, half-beaten up.

Effect: You can only activate this card when the damage from a card effect and or monster attack exceeds your Life Points. Double your Life Points before damage calculation.

—————

Krieger calmly said, "I'll end my turn." Syrus draws a card, "Okay…" he looks at the only card he has and says, "I play Card of Sanctity #2 (spell card) to get us to draw until we're all holding 6 cards."

—————

Card of Sanctity #2

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A shower of gold coins coming from the sky.

Effect: All players draw until each is holding 6 cards in their hand.

—————

Syrus said, "Next I play Vehicroid Neo Quadrant (spell card/field), with this I can special summon 1 Vehicroid from my hand and minimize their individual levels by 1 each."

—————

Vehicroid Neo Quadrant

Type: spell card/field

Element: spell

Image: A spiral galaxy with a silhouette of a regular Steam Gyroid on one side and the silhouette of a less cartoon-like version of it on the other side.

Effect: Downgrade all machine-type monsters with 'roid' in their card name in both players' hands and on the field by 2 levels, if they also have 'Neo' in its card name, downgrade them by only 1 level. A player can special summon 1 machine-type monster with 'roid' in their card name from their hand once per turn, no monsters with 'Neo' also in its card name can be special summoned by this card's effect. Increase the ATK and DEF of monsters with 'roid' in their card name by 100 points multiplied by their individual and original number of Level Stars. Increase the ATK and DEF of monsters with 'roid' and 'Neo' in their card name by 200 points.

—————

Surprisingly, the Seal of Orichalcos became destroyed, being replaced with the cosmos! Krieger was surprised as the power vanished, "What in the world happened?" then he realized, "The boy must've realized that the Orichalcos' other weakness is that it's also a field spell card and the rules state only one field spell card can be in play, and the Seal of Orichalcos can't prevent it."

Syrus says, "First I summon a new UFOroid from my hand along with a Jetroid." A new UFOroid did appear (UFOroid; LS: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800), as well as a red cartoon jet with four mechanical legs with wheels instead of feet (Jetroid; machine-effect-Wind/LS: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800) (LS: 2/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2200). Both monsters attacked Krieger, who didn't even flinch. (Krieger; 5600 LP)

Syrus says, "Onto you, Alicia." Alicia draws a card, "Okay, I set a monster in defense mode and another card facedown and end my turn."

Fuming, Breaker starts his turn, "I play Cost Down (spell card), I discard Mushroom Man #2 (warrior-effect-Earth/L: 3/ATK: 1250/DEF: 800) from my hand: this way I can summon my Manticore of Darkness (beast-warrior-effect-Fire/LS: 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000) at no cost!" A winged humanoid manticore-like monster appeared, "Then I attack your facedown monster, little girl!"

Alicia shouts, "I play Waboku (trap card) to prevent my monster from getting destroyed by your attack." The facedown monster revealed itself to be a lovely preteen girl with red hair in a short shag style dressed in a short skirt and a brown robe with small oversized sleeves and a hood. (Hiita the Fire Charmer; spellcaster-effect-Fire/LS: 3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1500) The flames surrounded her, but she captured the flames along with the Manticore with them. "Hiita the Fire Charmer's shamanistic power of fire can capture an enemy ruled under the fire element, body and mind."

Breaker fumed, "Damn it all! I'll summon a new monster next turn!" Krieger said, "I remove Mystical Shine Ball (fairy-Light/LS: 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) and Zure (Zure, Knight of Dark World; fiend-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) to play Chaos Rebirth Charm (spell card/equip) to bring back my Chaos Emperor Dragon, but in defense mode." The dragon returned.

—————

Chaos Rebirth Charm

Type: spell card/equip

Element: spell

Image: A two-toned gem (one side violet and one side white) set into a golden dragon charm with a silver sword stabbing into its head.

Effect: Remove 1 Light monster and 1 Dark monster from your graveyard from play. Special summon 1 monster that could only be special summoned from your hand to the field by sending any number of Light and/or Dark monsters from your graveyard from play from your graveyard and equip this card to that monster. Any additional effects that monster equipped with this card has is negated. If this card is removed from the field, remove the monster equipped with this card out of play.

—————

Krieger continued his turn; "I set Giant Germ to the field in defense mode." A big violet orb-like germ appeared next to Krieger's dragon (Giant Germ; fiend-effect-Dark/LS: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 100). "Then I set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

Syrus starts his turn, "Okay, I special summon Stealthroid from my hand and normal summon Truckroid." A black stealth bomber jet-like monster with red eyes (Stealthroid; machine-effect-Dark/LS: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000) (LS: 2/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) and a red truck with arm-like axles like limbs and a grey trailer (Truckroid; machine-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000) (LS: 2/ATK: ATK: 1400/DEF: 2400) appeared. "Next I play Pot of Greed (spell card) to draw 2 more cards. Then I play Cold Wave (spell card) to temporarily freeze our ability to play any more usage of spell or trap cards by any us until my next turn." All facedown spell and trap cards became locked in ice.

Syrus said, "Now to make sure we won't get hurt by that Crush Card trap card, stealth bomber attack!" Bombs rained down on the facedown card from Stealthroid as it attacked the Dragon and was bounced backwards! (Syrus; 4100 LP) "Next I play Vehicroid Connection Zone (spell card) to fuse Stealthroid and Truckroid with the Expressroid (machine-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 400/DEF: 1600) and Drillroid (machine-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600) in my hand."

Breaker asks, "What about your Cold Wave?" Krieger answers, "Vehicroid Connection Zone is immune to all monster, spell, and trap card effects."

Straight from Syrus' hand came a white-and-blue subway train with cartoon character eyes in front (Expressroid) rushed in from Syrus' hand and stopped next to the Stealthroid, as did a pale yellow and bright purple tunnel-boring vehicle with a cartoon character face (Drillroid).

The four cartoon-like vehicles lost their cartoon-likenesses and became ordinary-looking vehicles. That was until they flew up into the air and combined; the subway train separated into two front and back ends, then the truck connected with the top of the stealth fighter jet as the train ends connect on different sides of the truck's wagon, the red cabin of the truck transformed into a Transformer-like robotic head, large cylindrical arms (yellow, red, and blue) popped out from the train ends, and the former Drillroid shifted upwards and split into a pair of legs with drill bits for kneepads as they connected. The transformation/fusion is complete, and then Syrus calls out, "Say hello to Super Vehicroid Stealth Union (machine-fusion-effect-Earth/LS: 9/ATK: 3600/DEF: 2600)!"

Alicia said, "My turn! Draw!" she looked at her hand of only five cards, "I set another monster card facedown. Then I send my Hiita and Manticore to the graveyard to special summon her Familiar-Possessed form from my deck, this way when she destroys a defense monster, she can still deal damage to your Life Points!" The young shaman of fire and manticore monster bursted into twin explosions of flame that merged together to reveal a more mature version of herself with demonic fox spirit circling her new staff. (Familiar-Possessed – Hiita; spellcaster-effect-Fire/LS: 4/ATK: 1850/DEF: 1500)

Hiita burned the first Giant Germ as two more showed up! (Krieger; 3750 LP) (Alicia; 7800 LP)

Breaker starts his turn, "Double damn! I fuse Toad Master (aqua-Water/LS: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) with Niwatori (winged beast-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 900/DEF: 800) with Polymerization (spell card) to form the mighty Rainbow-Feathered Cockatrice!" Toad Master, a green humanoid clad in a blue cloak wielding a red staff, and Niwatori, a giant featherless light-tan chicken with a small green frill on the top to back of its head, swirled together in fusion to form a small (no bigger than a German Shepard) dragon-like creature with a rooster's head and feathers in the colors of the rainbow. (Rainbow-Feathered Cockatrice; winged beast-fusion-effect-Earth/LS: 6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1800)

—————

Rainbow-Feathered Cockatrice

Type: winged beast/fusion/effect

Element: Earth

Level Stars: 6

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1800

Image: a small dragon-like creature with a rooster's head and feathers in the colors of the rainbow.

Fused from: Niwatori + Toad Master.

Effect: This monster can only be summoned by fusion summon. Instead of attacking with this card during a current turn, select 1 non-monster monster on your opponent's side of the field and remove it out of play and placing a 'Petrified Monster Token' in an empty monster zone on your opponent's side of the field. The ATK, DEF, and number of level stars of each individual 'Petrified Monster Token' is equal to the monster destroyed by this card's effect while the subtype of it is rock-type, its main type is Earth, and the card name of the destroyed monster is added to the 'Petrified Monster Token'. 'Petrified Monster Token' cannot attack. If a 'Petrified Monster Token' is destroyed, send the monster out of play by this card's effect to its owner's respective graveyard.

—————

Breaker said, "My Cockatrice can turn any monster to stone for not attacking on the current turn. The first victim of the day is that silly spellcaster!" Alicia said, "Whoa not so fast, I play Trap Booster (spell card/quick-play) to discard Emergency Hand (spell card) from my hand…"

—————

Emergency Hand

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A hand coming from out of a grave and handing another hand with 5 cards.

Effect: This card is active only if it's in your graveyard. Send up to 5 cards from your graveyard plus this card out of play then draw the same number of cards from your deck.

—————

"Then play Divine Wrath (trap card/counter) to discard Outstanding Dog Marron (beast-effect-Light/LS: 1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) to the graveyard to negate your effect and destroy that bird!" The Cockatrice exploded like a frog on a hot plate! "Next I move Marron from my graveyard to my deck and shuffle it."

Breaker grew really ticked, "Turn ending!"

Krieger sighs as his turn started, "Now I remove another Mystical Shine Ball and 1 Thousand-Eyes Idol (spellcaster-Dark/LS: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) from my graveyard to summon something new for you two. _Omnipotens Equus Existo_!"

(A/N: Next chapter may be dedicated to the reviewer who could translate the language above)

A mighty black stallion appeared out of a fusion of darkness and light! Krieger introduced him, "Behold, Taliseos the Steed of Darkness and Light!"

—————

Taliseos the Steed of Darkness and Light

Type: beast/union

Element: Dark

Level Stars: 7

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2000

Image: a mighty-looking black stallion with a dark saddle on its back.

Effect: This monster cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by sending 1 Dark monster and 1 Light monster in your graveyard out of play. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to a face-up monster on your side of the field as an Equip Spell Card, or change it back to a monster in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase that monster's ATK and DEF by 1000 points and make card effects that don't target cards invalid to the card this card is equipped to (and, if you wish to, add either 'Centaur' or 'High Ruler' or 'Paladin' in its card name). (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead.)

—————

Krieger said, "Next I play Aura Armor #2 (spell card) to transform me into a player token!" He stepped forward. (Krieger; 1875 LP/ATK: 1875/DEF: 1875)

—————

Aura Armor #2

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A black and blue suit Sentai-themed space armor-like suit.

Effect: Special Summon 1 'Player Token' (warrior-Earth/LS: 4/ATK?/DEF?) on your side of the Field. When a 'Player Token' has been successfully Special Summoned, your Life Points are halved. The ATK and DEF of a 'Player Token' is equal to its' controller's Life Points when this card was activated. A 'Player Token' is cannot be destroyed as a result of battle or from a monster, spell, or trap card effect.

—————

Krieger said, "Next I shall merge with Taliseos as the new High Ruler Chaoshroud!" Krieger and his black stallion monster merged into a form in royalty variety type of black and gold battle armor! (High Ruler Chaoshroud; 1875 LP/ATK: 2875/DEF: 2875)

"Next I play Immediate Blast (spell card/quick-play) which allows a monster I control to attack my opponent directly, and I choose myself!" With a lash of his sword, he grazed Alicia vertically across the chest (causing it to form a slit to reveal her cleavage)! "And with Massive Damage (spell card/quick-play), a monster that deals damage to my opponent delivers double the amount that would've been the case." (Alicia; 2050 LP)

—————

Immediate Blast

Type: spell card/quick-play

Element: spell

Image: A green humanoid figure leaping over a colorful row of Sheep Tokens.

Effect: Select 1 monster on your side of the field. That monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly this turn.

—————

Massive Damage

Type: spell card/quick-play

Element: spell

Image: A red humanoid figure punching a Yami Bakura-like character with a large boxing glove-equipped fist right in the face!

Effect: You can only activate this card when a monster deals damage to your opponent's Life Points. Double the amount of damage your opponent would've received.

—————

Krieger continued, "Then with Sebek's Blessing (spell card/quick-play), I increase my Life Points by the same amount I've dealt you." (Krieger; 7625 LP)

Atticus Rhodes stood there, looking at the nice view thanks to Krieger, and ignorantly said "Wow, she looks great! How come nobody's ever noticed her before?" Bastion notices, "Uh… is that 40DD?" Trying to save her decency, Alicia covers up!

Syrus starts his turn, "I special summon Cycroid (machine-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000) (LS: 1/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1300) then sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician Girl!" A cute little orange toon bicycle with one eye appeared for a brief moment and got replaced by the famous and beautiful blonde in a sexy pink-and-blue Dark Magician costume. (Dark Magician Girl; spellcaster-effect-Dark/LS: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)

Breaker shouts, "Time for Agony of Madness (spell card/quick-play) to halve our opponent's Life Points!" Energy fizzled around Syrus and Alicia! (Syrus; 2050 LP) (Alicia; 1025 LP)

—————

Agony of Madness

Type: spell card/quick-play

Element: spell

Image: An Arabian nomad clutching his arm in massive pain, which has half-exploded in blood.

Effect: Half your opponent's (or opponents') Life Points.

—————

As they weakly tried to get back up to their feet… Alicia said to Syrus, "I've heard from Principal Sheppard that Aster has already graduated and left the school and Atticus has been demoted to Slifer Red for missing a lot of school." What they didn't realize that by talking, they've just skipped their turns!

Breaker chuckled with glee as he immediately took his turn, "The weak are torn apart, only the strong survive; that's the law of the Order of the R'lyeh!" A Copycat (spellcaster-effect-Light/LS: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) appeared and destroyed Syrus' Super Vehicroid Stealth Union, along with itself!

Then he said to his partner, "Come on, Krieger! Help me finish them off!"

But Krieger stood there, being silent.

"Well."

Finally, Krieger said… "I refuse."

Breaker asks, "What?"

Krieger explains, "My work is done; I have no desire in taking souls or lives… but I do have a desire for dueling, which is why when this duel is over, no one loses their souls. Besides… acts of cowardice and forcing others to skip their turns like just by having personal conversations goes against my principles. There's no need of the two of us against weak duelists."

Breaker scoffs, "Heh! You're just trying to be cool! Fine; I'll finish them off next time it's my turn." What Krieger said sparked off something inside Syrus…

His eyes angrily glowed a forceful blue light of might as he shouts, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'WEAK'? DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME!" he draws a card from his deck at the start of his turn! "I morph UFOroid into UFOroid Neo!" The cartoon-like blue-and-grey flying saucer with eyes became a regular flying saucer or UFO and more cool and less funny-looking (UFOroid Neo; machine-effect-Light/LS: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)! (LS: 5/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)

—————

UFOroid Neo

Type: machine/effect

Element: Light

Level Stars: 6

ATK: 2000

DEF: 2000

Image: a cool-looking blue UFO.

Effect: This monster cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by sending 1 'UFOroid' from your side of the field to the graveyard. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy all cards on the field and special summon 1 machine-type monster from your deck in face-up attack position or facedown defense position.

—————

Syrus shouts out, "Next I play Power Bond (spell card) to fuse UFOroid Neo with Dark Magician Girl and Familiar-Possessed – Hiita!" The UFO beamed the sorceresses up! The fusion was complete! (UFOroid Mage Neo; machine-fusion-effect-Light/LS: 10/ATK?/DEF?) "With Power Bond, its attack points are doubled!" (UFOroid Mage Neo; ATK: 11700/DEF: 5200)

—————

UFOroid Mage Neo

Type: machine/fusion/effect

Element: Light

Level Stars: 10

ATK?

DEF?

Image: a cool-looking blue UFO with a magic circle built into it's encircling.

Fused from: UFOroid Neo + 1 or more spellcaster-type monsters

Effect: A fusion summon of this card can only be conducted with the above fusion material monsters. The original ATK and DEF of this card become equal to the ATK and DEF to the combined original ATK and DEF of the fusion material monsters you used for the fusion summon of this card. Any effects of the fusion material cards used for the fusion summon of this card are added to this card (flip summoning effects are treated as activated on the summoning of this card).

—————

Syrus smiles, "With this card's other special power and this Quadrant, this new monster is practically invincible!" (UFOroid; ATK: 25300) "**Dragon Slayer Burst**!" The Dark Magician Girl and Hiita (both in metallic yet super-cool (part-cosplay-like) space armor) appeared on top of the UFO, they shot a mighty pink/violet blast of energy at Breaker, reducing him with nothing left! He looks at Krieger and said, "With the One More Move (spell card/quick-play), I can attack once more!" They fired again, but this time at Krieger!

—————

One More Move

Type: spell card/quick-play

Element: spell

Image: A Dark Magician point up to the air while firing a second blast of energy.

Effect: Select 1 monster on your side of the field. That monster can attack your opponent once more this turn.

—————

Breaker couldn't believe it! All of the sudden in the next moment… Syrus wasn't there!

Syrus was above him, "**_Underworld Gates, open up and accept this foul creature!_**" A massive wall with mysterious doors opened behind Breaker and sucked him in! As they closed… it was over for now.

Alexis asked Jaden, "Was _that_ also Duel Magic?" Jaden nods, "Yes, it was."

Exhausted from this action but back to normal, Syrus fell to his knees! Krieger said, "Congratulations, Syrus Truesdale… your powers are interesting." Syrus hissed, "Don't give me that shit, Krieger Chaoshroud!" Krieger turned around and began to vanish in a luminescent violet glow, "It has become quite enjoyable for me, more than I have ever comprehended. I can't wait to try out my skills and strength against your leader, Jaden Yuki. But for now, I take my lead, but remember this: Breaker will come back. But you still haven't faced our supreme ruler who is also the master of the Order of R'lyeh. Our battle may have ended here, but the war is still on. Farwell." Then he vanished into his mysterious glow completely!

Before fainting away, Syrus declared with his hands in the air, "You're definitely… going to… regret it! We swear… by our blood and souls… we will save the academy!" and with that… he blacked out completely!

With worry pasted allover their faces and tears flowing like Niagara, everyone wailed out, "SYRUS!"

To be continued…


	7. Of Spores and Dreams

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; Senior Years 

—————

**Of Spores and Dreams**

—————

(A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Forensic Duelist 4137 for he translated "Omnipotens Equus Existo" as Latin for "revival of the almighty horse")

At the docks, the former head of the men's Obelisk Blue dorms and his squat French partner stepped forth… to see the place once again.

Napoleon said, "Well… time does go by, doesn't it?" Dr. Crowler replied, "This time, I'm not in any fowl mood to throw away any students or dorms." Napoleon said, "That's what got you the job as only the vice-principal."

Then they found Zane walking past them, with sky blue flowers in his hands. Dr. Crowler was the first to ask, "Zane Truesdale, or should I refer to you as Dr. Truesdale now, what a wonderful morning this is. What happened? Is someone dead?"

Zane shakes his head, "These are 'get well' flowers for my brother; he's fallen into a coma for about 3 days today after using such unpredictable power he's never used before." Dr. Crowler said, "Oh, your little brother is unconscious from overexerting himself." Napoleon followed, "And what he's used is similar to the so-called Shadow Game magic." Zane plainly answered, "Yes."

Before walking off, the two elder idiots completely understood what Zane meant! "WHAT?"

———

In the nurse's office, everyone was gathered around the unconscious Syrus in the bed. Ms. Fontaine, who can be a great nurse, came by and said, "Bastion and I have checked out Syrus by GCS." Atticus asks, "What?" Bastion translates, "Glasgow Coma Scale; it's to tell you how deep the person's comatose state is."

Blair asks, "So… what's the score? It better not be lower than 3." Chazz asks, "And if it is?" Blair pauses in silence for a few moments before answering, "Then it'd be too late for him. He's doomed beyond our help."

Jaden asks, "How low is it?" Ms. Fontaine gulps, "He's going to be okay, it reads 9." Everyone exhales a sigh of relief. Fontaine says, "It could be 5 months until Syrus wakes up again."

Principal Sheppard groans, "Since Mr. Phoenix has graduated so early… WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" Alexis nods, "I agree; with all those Impatient Ones from this mysterious Order of R'lyeh coming here and that oddball Chaoshroud still at large, Syrus has proven himself to be a great asset to us too!"

Dr. Urara speaks up a bit, "Um… maybe I could help?" everyone looked at her in confusion, "Huh?" Dr. Diethyl replies, "I believe I can, but I'm going to need to borrow Syrus, the Kaisers, the queens, Dr. Truesdale, Dr. Hawkins, and Dr. Kaiba and be alone with them."

————

In the underground chemistry class… she introduced a bottle to Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Alicia, Blair, Bastion, Holly, Elaine, Chazz, Tyranno (who's carrying Syrus), Pharaoh, Zane, Rebecca, and Mokuba. After Urara did a few turns on the belts around the neck of the bottle, all of the sudden—— WHOOSH! Everybody was sucked into the bottle like they were all genies!

———

On the other side, they ended up in what appeared to be an old fashioned school/hotel… most of everyone was spooked about this sudden phenomenon!

Jaden asks, "Is this borrowed from the Duel Magic section of the L.D.T.?" Urara shakes her head, "No, I've earned several these Training Reality Bottles since I'm in training there. So I've thought, why not give one to you, Jaden? Since your uncle Valgris Yuki is part of it and trained you over summer vacation for it." Jaden shrugs, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Bastion asks, "What's a Training Reality Bottle?" Dr. D answers for him, "It's works like a portable gymnasium that can have its own customable world to train in and change the time barrier from the outside world to the inside here. This, for example, is a magic school world where time here is nothing but a minute out there."

Chazz sighs, "I guess a couple of minutes of this world's time wouldn't be so bad." He, along with the others, noticed the serious looks Jaden and Urara had. Blair hopefully asks, "A couple of hours?" Holly asks, "A day?" Alexis worriedly asks, "More than a day?" Bastion asks, "Is it that a minute in our world outside this bottle world a few days?" Tyranno asks, "A few weeks?" Alicia asks, "A month?" Dr. Kaiba worriedly asks, "More than that?"

Dr. Urara sighs, "Actually in here a minute out there will be 3 years here, I've set it that way before we got here." Everyone exclaimed in worry, "Three years?" Tyranno ran around panicking, "We'll be starving! We'll forget if we actually have graduated!" Chazz followed up, screaming, "WE'RE DOOMED! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO COOK! EVEN IF WE DO FIND A KITCHEN!" Bastion panicked too, "WE'RE GOING TO END UP AGING 3 YEARS AHEAD OF OUR FELLOW STUDENTS!"

Jaden shouts out, "QUIET!" everyone, excluding Dr. D, complied. Jaden said, "My Uncle Val pushed me into one of these to educate me into the ways of the world when he had the chance, as well as exercise me to my fullest. So to make everyone feel better; we won't age here, but we will get stronger and smarter after we go back home." Everyone let out a nice big sigh of relief.

Holly realizes, "Hey, wait a minute! With one of these bottles, we can easily study for whatever test comes up even before the start of it!" Chazz got her point, "I like that function." Blair nods, "And since this is a magic room… maybe we can look up a potion that can return Syrus out of his comatose state!"

Dr. D pulled out a book, "Ahead of you, young lady." She hands the book to Bastion, who was surprised at the recipe of a magic potion that could return Syrus' consciousness. Bastion said, "Well, using such a powerful spell with Duel Magic that's _way_ beyond your own level, it is likely that Syrus' soul is stuck on a dream he is having and it isn't returning. But with this elixir, the Medicinal Cake of Remarkable Awakening, we can still return Syrus to waking."

Chazz asks, "What should we do, Pr. Misawa?" Bastion smirks, "While we have all the time in this world… gather these three essential ingredients!" He quickly wrote down the crucial materials he needed to get Syrus awake and handed them to Chazz, Holly, and Elaine.

Chazz asks, "How are _we_ going to get such ingredients in this magical school world?" Dr. D said, "There is a door over there that can transport you to your desired locations in this bottle's worlds." Holly smiles, "Then let's get going." Dr. Urara said, "Don't worry, I'll keep watch over Syrus."

Jaden says, "I think I'll be training too." Alexis, not wanting to see Jaden disappear like he did as Sacred Heir Osiris, said, "I think I'll join you." Atticus asks, "Training? In what?" Nobody answered as she and Jaden went through the door before Holly, Elaine, and Chazz.

————

Chazz went into a magical jungle world inside the bottle's universe, he read the small piece of paper Bastion gave him, "'Crucial Material #1: a banana ripened with a nice song.' Here we go."

As he tried to sing a song, it turned out too awful and the green bananas he needed ripened turned red like blood before turning a normal yellow, as well as having the leave/branches whapping at him mercilessly! "OW! WAIT A MINUTE! OW! WHERE DID I GO WRONG? OW!"

He looked into his note and read, "'Careful! If the song isn't nice, it'll get mad and hit you with its leaves!'? I KNEW I SHOULD'VE TAKEN THOSE ETIQUETTE LESSONS SERIOUSLY, ALONG WITH THOSE SINGING LESSONS! OW!"

————

Holly went into a magical swamp world inside the bottle's universe, she read the small piece of paper Bastion gave her, "'Crucial Material #2: an unclean portion of water from dirty water.'"

She stuck an empty bottle into the water, soon after retrieving a few mouthfuls, she retracted her hand! "OUCH! There's something wrong here; I know it!" she found leeches on her hand! "Leeches?"

She peeled them off and looked into her note, "'Careful, dirty water may have leeches!'? I see what it means."

————

Elaine went into a magical forest world inside the bottle's universe, she read the small piece of paper Bastion gave her, "'Crucial Material #3: honey gathered by the queen who doesn't gather honey. Because of this, it's magical honey.'"

Elaine approached a beehive, which seemed to be the one she needed to collect honey from, but as soon as she got close, bees came out and swarmed around her "YIKES! All I've got is a few small drops of the right honey!"

While running away from the bees, she read her note, "Huh? ' if you're earnest and straightforward, it should be easy to enter.'? Oh no! I'm no good at this after all!"

————

Almost three years in that bottle world(s)…

It was hard… but Chazz finally managed to sing a perfectly nice song to get the right banana needed for the potion, Holly got the speed to collect enough water just to avoid getting leeches at the same time, and Elaine got the courage and calmness for the bees to allow her to collect the required honey without having her get hurt.

During that time, Bastion went to working on other potions he found interesting… still Syrus hasn't waken up yet. Luckily, Dr. Urara said that any ailments or other biological problems from a single person are rendered paused until they get back out.

The three finally returned, but in very unusual entrances: Chazz was getting groped by several banana trees, Holly looking very thankful while the leeches crawled away (crying), and Elaine being followed by bees that gave her their trust.

Bastion sighs, "About bloody time. I was wondering when you'd show up!" Chazz politely chuckles, "Sorry; I've given myself singing lessons during that time." Holly follows, "I've been training myself how to get the water without getting any leeches or any other dangerous swamp fauna." And Elaine finishes, "And I've been trying my best to convince the bees I needed the honey to help Syrus."

Alexis showed up, with Jaden, "Come on, we've got only a day to enjoy time here until we get back home." Blair, who was reading a book down beneath them, cheers, "All right! I've just got enough time to learn this potion inside this chapter!"

During (artificial) nighttime… Bastion called out, "IT'S DONE!"

BAMF!

Everyone is back into the room, only after the exact minute of the time they left for the bottle world they were at!

Chazz asks, "What's the maximum time limit these little things can go for?" Dr. Urara answers, "From 1 year feeling like up to a second in this world feeling like 10 billion years in any world you go to in this bottle. But these magic bottles can only work once every 3 1/2 days." Zane yawns, "Finally, something I'm more familiar with now. Now, let's feed this compound to Syrus and wake him up."

Bastion shakes his head at the former big man on campus, "We can't do that! The Medicinal Cake is for someone who's awake, not the person you want to awaken. It's just an elixir for entering the dream world." He plucks a strand of hair from Syrus and rubs it onto a brown doughnut-like ball, which is the Medicinal Cake, which turned blue like Sy's hair. "This is to ensure _whose_ dream one of us has to enter. Otherwise, it's just a delicious dessert and a very hard-made sleeping pill."

Rebecca asks, "Who… will go?" Elaine steps up, "I will." Alicia asks, "Why you, Elaine?" Elaine answers, "Because… well… I love Syrus Truesdale."

Blair went starry-eyed at the sound of it, "Aww… how romantic!" Then she snatched the Medicine Cake from Bastion and handed to Elaine! Bastion stammered out, "But wait! You'll have precisely one and a half hours after taking that. If you ever run out of time; you'll both suffer a living death so dreadful, you can't wake up very easily!" Elaine just says, "Time me!" before gulping it down.

Then her cheeks turned red like roses in a blush, along with her eyes going sparkly, and her face going in a drugged smile of joy, "Wow… tastes just like… my beloved… Syrus." Then she collapsed, with the back of her head landing in Syrus' lap.

Zane looked curiously at the others, "_She_ kissed Syrus?" Bastion and Tyranno nod in unison then sob, "YES!" Zane sighs, "I've missed a lot of things."

Principal Sheppard's voice was heard, "Big trouble; an Impatient One from the Order of R'lyeh has arrived, he calls himself Gus Spores the Underworld Fungus Duelist. He threatens to unleash mushroom spores into the air. He also says that they will kill every life form that inhales the spores."

Tyranno places his hands on Jaden's shoulders, "Boss, take care of Syrus and Elaine!" before he went storming off before anyone else! Alexis asks, "What are you doing, Dino-brain?" Tyranno answers, "We can't keep relying on our big men and women on campus! Some of us have to help out!" then he stormed off! Chazz groaned, "And we were involuntary roommates." Bastion said, "Let's try to stop him before anyone else is harmed!"

—————

In Sy's dream world, it was like a city that was hit by a terrorist attack all over!

She heard his voice howling in pain! She followed it… and there he was, between the destroyed citations that could easily match the destroyed World Trade Center back in 2001.

Syrus (who's clad in blue samurai armor which appears to be designed after his Vehicroids) is locked with a fight to the death with no one else than… "Krieger Chaoshroud!" growled Elaine, "so Syrus is locked in his battle with you in his mind! Well, even in this dream world, you're no match for even me!"

She charged in between Krieger and Syrus! Syrus says to her, "Elaine! It's too dangerous here! Get away!" She said, "No way! I'm staying here and I'm going to prove that even I can beat this guy!"

The shield duel disk on Krieger's left arm opened to reveal the red eye from last time and that eye shot out wolf shaped blasts of dark-violet energy at Elaine, but her '3 years' of building confidence with the bees got her to stand in the way of them and she caught them in her hands without having them explode or anything!

Krieger exclaimed, "What the?" Syrus was also surprised, "You've caught them?" Elaine nods, "Yes, and this will be a dream battle to show you the level of my heart!" The blasts she caught turned into little pixies as she threw them like shurikens and they hit their target then exploded on contact, sending Krieger flying!

Syrus was amazed, "Elaine? Is this truly a dream?" Elaine smiles, "It truly is! As the protector of hopes and dreams, I am your Pink Rainbow Duelist!" Syrus was amazed, Elaine is into him! He calls out, "You're also my Dark Magician Girl."

She suddenly changes into a Dark Magician Girl getup, she doesn't mind it, "And now to finish this nightmare sprite form of Krieger off! **Dark** **Burning** **Attack**!" The magical blast she fired from her scepter, destroying him!

Syrus sighs, "I was so engrossed with defeating Krieger for him calling me weak." Elaine held onto Sy's hands, "But you're not weak, you're strong in heart. You've shared that strength with me when no one could. Even though you've received it from Jaden Yuki and your brother, it was still your own strength."

They've embraced. Syrus asks, "If this is a dream, why does this feel so real?" Elaine says, "That's because we've made a mystical compound that can enter a sleeping person's dream, but if the person isn't out of the dream in an hour and a half, they're trapped forever and our real bodies will eventually die." Syrus sighs, "Then let's wake up!"

—————

Meanwhile, outside the school, Tyranno made it to the terrorist duelist before any of the other. Gus Spores is clad in a black cloak, but his face is revealed to Tyranno; it was like half of his face was replaced with some fungus! Tyranno says, "Don't tell me; you're from the Order of R'lyeh and your DNA is bonded to fungus and mushrooms." Gus says, "That's right. And to make sure that no one interrupt our duel——"

Gus coughed up a bit, releasing a fog of red-colored mushroom spores into the air, the red fog encircled the two duelists and formed a dome over their heads, closing them both off from the outside regions of their soon-to-be dueling field.

But as soon as the Kaisers and queens came out to see the disturbance, they got a face full of the red fog! Chazz asks, in a very slow version of his voice, "What the heck is this red fog?" then he realized, "Oh no! I sound like turtle who's trying to talk!" Bastion said, in his new slow voice, "It's got to be those mushroom spores the that Gus guy talked about, it's slowing us down in voice and body." Alexis _slowly_ groans, "OH! And with this voice, I sound like I've gotten fat."

Atticus asks in his deeper slower voice, "What's the worst that could happen?" Gus overheard what new Slifer senior said and answers, "Depending on your strength, you will rapidly dehydrate and turn into the compound that makes up a normal human body minus water." Blair sadly _and slowly_ exclaimed in fear, "We're going to die as fertilizer quickly!"

Tyranno roars out, "HOW DARE YOU!" Gus shrugs, "Because before I've become the wonderful form you see before you, I was a murderer in a high security prison who was always interested in the world of fungus and mushrooms." Tyranno's normal-looking human eyes turned gold and his pupils narrowed into reptile-like vertical slits (his dinosaur DNA is acting up), "Give them the antidote!" Gus smiles, "There is _no_ antidote for this."

Jaden was also worried, "Hurry and save us, somehow!" Blair nods, "Yeah… I really find becoming mushroom fertilizer most unbecoming!"

Tyranno growls, "Let's duel!" Gus nods to his opponent, "My pleasure." Both duel disks unfolded out; surprisingly, Gus' is like the top of a purple mushroom with black spots and a red spot on the top-central point while its card platform popped out antennae like fungal spore strands and regular card platforms unfolded from them.

(Gus Spores; 8000 LP) (Tyranno Hassleberry; 8000 LP)

Gus starts his turn, "I'll start this game off with Mushroom Man in defense mode." A small red-topped tan mushroom immediately grew before Gus' feet, then even smaller mushrooms sprouted from around it, then it sprouted bimanual arms and two wicked-looking yellow-glowing eyes underneath the umbrella top. (Mushroom Man; plant-Earth/LS: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 600)

"I also set two cards facedown, play Graceful Charity (spell card) to draw 3 cards and discard 2, and then play Mushroom Smackdown! (spell card/continuous)" The cards appeared. "Then I set my last two cards facedown before ending my turn."

—————

Mushroom Smackdown!

Subtype: spell card/continuous

Element: spell

Image: Mushroom Man growing to a size that rivals a Mokey Mokey King, as depicted.

Effect: When a monster with 'Mushroom' is its card name is face-up on your side of the field, if an Earth monster is destroyed or sent to the graveyard, until this turn's End Phase, the ATK of a monster with 'Mushroom' is its card name on your field becomes 3200.

—————

Tyranno says as he starts his turn, "Don't ridicule me with such small monsters, although that spell card's going to be a bit of a pain! I play Jurassic World (spell card/field)!" The entire field transformed into a prehistoric jungle! "Welcome to Jurassic Park, because it increases the attack and defense of my dinos by 300 points each." Then he special summoned Gilasaurus (dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400) by its own effect. (Gilasaurus; ATK: 1700/DEF: 700) "Special Summon whatever monster's in your graveyard, my Gilasaurus allows it for you."

Gus grunts out, "Just hold your prehistoric horses, Dr. Grant. I already know that, so I summon another Mushroom Man in defense mode." Another Mushroom Man appeared. "I also flip up two of my facedown cards: Human-Wave Tactics (trap card/continuous) and Zombie-Wave Tactics (trap card/continuous), with these I can special summon Level 2 or lower normal monsters from my deck equal to the number of similar monsters that have been destroyed as a result of battle at each End Phase, then send the monsters that were destroyed as a result of battle to my deck and shuffle it."

————

Zombie-Wave Tactics

Subtype: trap card/continuous

Element: trap

Image: Hordes of Zombie Dragons crowding the picture.

Effect: During each End Phase, choose a number of monsters from your graveyard that were destroyed in the current turn equal to the number of monsters sent there and return them to your deck. Afterward, shuffle the deck.

————

Tyranno said, "Well, it's still my turn." Gus interrupts, "Hold on a sec; I now play Des Spores (trap card); it only costs me a monster with 'mushroom' in its card name on my side of the field. What it can do in return is destroy all non-machine monsters on your side of the field and in your hand, and for the next 3 turns, every non-machine monster you draw will be destroyed. Plus you get 100 points with of damage per level of each monster destroyed by this card's effect!" Tyranno exclaimed, "Every one?"

————

Des Spores

Subtype: trap card

Element: trap

Image: Mushroom Man #2 exploding, releasing a cloud of red spores!

Effect: Pay 1 monster with 'Mushroom' in its card name on your side of the field. Destroy all non-machine-type monsters on your opponent's side of the field, in his/her hand, and for 3 turns, each non-machine-subtype monster your opponent draws. For each non-machine-subtype monster destroyed by this card's effect, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent multiplied by the total of level stars of each monster.

—————

As the 2nd Mushroom Man exploded into a red cloud of spores, Gilasaurus bit the dust! Tyranno gave off a worried face as he also saw Archaeopteryx (winged beast-effect-Wind/LS: 3/ATK: 300/DEF: 1300), Dark Stegosaurus (dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000), and Dark Tyranno (dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800) disappeared from his now empty hand, as well as his Life Points decrease——

(Gilasaurus (3 — 300))

(Archaeopteryx (3 — 300))

(Dark Stegosaurus (4 — 400))

(Dark Tyranno (7 — 700))

(Tyranno; 6300 LP) (Gus; 8000 LP)

Tyranno stood aghast at the horror that brought his dinosaurs to extinction. Gus starts his new turn, "Next is Contingency Fee (spell card), draw as many cards as you like, as long as it's up to 6. But remember, for every card you draw by this card's effects I gain 1000 Life Points for each card. You could be able to draw a good enough machine-type monster and some spell & trap cards. But remember, my spores are still in effect."

Tyranno snapped out of it and sadly does so, but cards like Hyper Hammerhead (dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200), Element Saurus (dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200), Ultimate Tyranno (dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200), Giant Rex (dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200), Tyranno Infinity (dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK?/DEF: 0), Dark Driceratops (dinosaur-effect-Earth/LS: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500), and Super Conductor Tyranno (dinosaur-effect-Light/LS: 8/ATK: 3300/DEF: 1400) went to extinction too!

All he's got in his hand is Turnabout Treasure (spell card), Great Evolution Pill (spell card), Jurassic Impact (trap card), Dino Base (machine-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2300), Fossil Exhumation (trap card/continuous), and Jurassic Heart (trap card/counter).

(Tyranno; 2500 LP) (Gus; 21000 LP)

Gus said, "Now I attack with my Mushroom Man!" It sprayed spores at Tyranno, making him more worried! (Tyranno; 1700 LP) "Next, I summon Mushroom Man and have him along with his 2 brethren fuse with Polymerization (spell card) that I had facedown here. To form into Mushroom Man King!" A massive-sized Mushroom Man, the size of 1/3 of Duel Academia stood behind Gus! (Mushroom Man King; plant-fusion-effect-Earth/LS: 6/ATK: 800/DEF: 600)

————

Mushroom Man King

Subtype: plant/fusion/effect

Element: Earth

Level Stars: 6

ATK: 800

DEF: 600

Fused from: Mushroom Man + Mushroom Man + Mushroom Man.

Effects: When this card is removed from the field, destroy all monsters on the field. Afterwards, you can special summon as many 'Mushroom Man' from your Graveyard as possible.

————

Tyranno draws, "Okay, it's not a monster… but it's a helpful spell card called Pot of Greed (spell card), allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck." The two cards he's just drawn are Lone-Omega Survival Instinct (spell card) and Remarkable Awakening Medicinal Cake (spell card/equip). "I summon the Dino Base in defense mode." A large red and gray battle tank vehicle with one caterpillar track appeared. "Next I play Lone-Omega Survival Instinct to remove all my dinosaurs in my graveyard from play and increase my Life Points by 1000 for each one. Then I equip it with the Remarkable Awakening Medicinal Cake, first it will disappear out of play but then it return back into play, with a magnificent surprise." A small brown ball appeared from the sky and then both it and the Dino Base disappeared into thin air!

(Tyranno; 13500 LP) (21000 LP)

—————

Lone-Omega Survival Instinct

Subtype: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A single tyrannosaurus rex hiding out in a cave being sealed off by a rockslide, along with a brachiosaurus snack.

Effect: Remove all dinosaur-type monsters from your graveyard from the game. Increase your Life Points by 1000 for each dinosaur-type monster removed from play this way.

——————————

Remarkable Awakening Medicinal Cake

Type: spell card/equip

Element: spell

Image: A round brown doughnut surrounded by three faint images; a yellow banana surrounded by musical notes, a few drops of unclean water, and golden-red honey being carried by bees.

Effect: This card can only be equipped to a monster on your side of the field when there is at least 1 monster in your removed from play pile. Send the monster equipped with this card out of play and this card to the graveyard. On the turn after the 2nd turn after this card was played, special summon the monster removed from play by this card's effect and up to 4 monsters that were in your removed from play pile in face-up attack position.

——————————

Tyranno continued, "Next I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Gus starts his turn, "Okay, so you've got the power of the dinosaurs, but I've got the power of germs with me!" Tyranno roars, "This time, not even bacteria can survive this! **Jurassic Impact** (trap card)!" A meteor appeared above them, Tyranno explains, "It can only work if my Life Points are lower than yours; so then, I destroy all of the monsters on the field and deal to those monsters' controllers 1000 points of damage for each monster and no one can summon nor special summon monsters for 1 turn for both of us." Gus realizes, "My cards are going to be rendered useless!"

Gus wickedly smiles all of the sudden, "But things do not look too hot for your friends over there!" Tyranno turns around; the friends of his that were infected by Gus' spores are sprawled on the ground. Jaden notices, "What does this do?" he takes a glass perfume-like bottle with an old-fashioned sprayer top filled with a mysterious yellow substance. Bastion admits in his slowed-down voice, "I never had enough faith in the Medicinal Cake, so I've tried other potions to try to wake Syrus up, but that made him speed up excessively."

Jaden sprayed some on Alexis, some of the red spore fog dissipated from her location, she asks Jaden, while getting up from the ground rather quickly (or in this case, at normal speed), "What was that for, Jaden?" Then she realized, "My body and my voice! They're back to normal!" Jaden sprayed himself, he went back to normal too, "And the spores died out when I've sprayed you; I think Bastion has discovered a cure for these deadly spores before any of this chaos occurred!"

Chazz groaned out in his slowed voice, "Well, you slacker, hurry up and save us!" Jaden went like a rocket and sprayed everything from the red fog of deadly spores to those infected! Blair stretched her arms a bit, "It feels like the spores are dying, it's a miracle fungicide!" Syrus shows up on the scene, "What'd we miss?"

Bastion takes his potion back from Jaden, dashes into the duel, and then sprays at the source of the deadly spores; Gus himself! His half-fungal body didn't take this potion so well.

Tyranno took this chance, "Okay, it's your turn." The half-dying Gus said, "I can't do anything at all! Take your damn turn, Dino-brat!"

Tyranno starts his turn, "I play Heavy Storm (spell card) to wipe away all of your spell and trap cards from the field. Then I set two cards facedown on the field. Turn ending."

Gus tried to make a comeback, "I play Mushroom Man #3!" A brown Mushroom Man with a white umbrella top appeared! (Mushroom Man #3; plant-fusion-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000) 3 regular Mushroom Man monsters popped out from beside the #3 monster. "When he comes to the field, he sprouts out some friends to play with."

————

Mushroom Man #3

Subtype: plant/effect

Element: Earth

Level Stars: 4

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1000

Effects: When this card is summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned, special summon as many copies of 'Mushroom Man' from your deck and/or graveyard in attack position.

————

Gus furiously said, "I may have lost my winner spells and traps, but my monsters are still going to make you rot!" The Mushroom Men sprayed spores at Tyranno, gradually lowering his Life Points. (Tyranno; 9400 LP)

Tyranno draws a card, "I end my turn." Gus starts his turn, "Okay, I summon Mushroom Man #2!" a blue and orange version of the original Mushroom Man appeared. (Mushroom Man #2; warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 1250/DEF: 800) "**Mushroom Spore Barrage**!" Once again, Tyranno's pelted with spores! (Tyranno; 4050 LP) "On my next turn, you're extinct!"

Tyranno thought about Jaden Yuki, their friends, and everyone and everything they've been through at the school, and then slowly said (which also felt and sounded like the roars of a dinosaur), "I cannot lose… I am the tyrannosaurus rex of courage from Ra Yellow! I believe in the strength within my body, the strength that humanity's dreams have inherited from the ancient times of the dinosaurs! It's also the strength that makes all living things come to life, and the strength that only comes from a true heart, and the strength that gives us courage in times of trouble! The strength of ancient times and the prehistoric eras will live beside our souls and live on for all eternity! For Jaden, who helped me realize this power, for my friends here in this academy, who have helped me realize that I was never alone, and for this beloved world… I'm going to use that strength to defeat you once and for all!"

Suddenly, Tyranno's golden dinosaur eyes glowed brightly like twin suns, his dinosaur bandanna flew right off revealing unruly black hair, his multiple mini-braids exploded into a large mane of black hair, his nails extended into claws, his teeth sharpened to a point to reassemble those of a carnivore dinosaur, his muscle mass increased a bit dramatically, and on some of his bare skin formed scales! He shrugs it off, like it's happened to him before, roars out sounding exactly like an actual tyrannosaurus rex's, which shook the very island itself, and draws a card.

His Dino Base reappeared out of nowhere, along with Tyranno Infinity (ATK: 6300/DEF: 300), Dark Tyranno (ATK: 2900/DEF: 2100), Ultimate Tyranno (ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500), and Super Conductor Tyranno (dinosaur-effect-Light/LS: 8/ATK: 3600/DEF: 1700)!

Tyranno says, "The Dark Tyranno and Dino Base shall combine into Dino Tank (dinosaur-fusion-effect-Earth/LS: 8/ATK?/DEF?), an engine of destruction combined with the forces of the prehistoric past and the technological days to come!" The two monsters of Tyranno's came together as one. (Dino Tank; ATK: 2900/DEF: 2600)

Tyranno smiles, "Next I summon this monster, which was a gift from Jaden Yuki. Elemental Hero Dino Enforcer!" A superhero-like man (with a robustly athletic and muscular body) wearing a dark-brown bodysuit with sleek pieces of bright yellow-orange metal body armor (chest plate, back torso plate, greaves, shoulder guards, and bracers) similar to a dinosaur over a rainforest background. He has a tan domino mask (similar to Tyranno's bandana) to hide his identity and his eyes are hidden behind red lenses, a golden 3-toed dinosaur footprint insignia is symbolized on the left breast plate of his torso armor. (Elemental Hero Dino Enforcer; warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 500) (ATK: 5900/DEF: 2000)

————

Elemental Hero Dino Enforcer

Subtype: warrior/effect

Element: Earth

Level Stars: 4

ATK: 1000

DEF: 500

Image: A superhero-like man (with a robustly athletic and muscular body) wearing a dark-brown bodysuit with sleek pieces of bright yellow-orange metal body armor (chest plate, back torso plate, greaves, shoulder guards, and bracers) similar to a dinosaur over a rainforest background. He has a tan domino mask (similar to Tyranno's bandana) to hide his identity and his eyes are hidden behind red lenses, a golden 3-toed dinosaur footprint insignia is symbolized on the left breast plate of his torso armor.

Effects: The subtype of this card is also treated as dinosaur-type. For each dinosaur-type monster on the field (excluding this card), increase this card's ATK and DEF by 300 points. For each dinosaur-type monster in the graveyard, increase this card's ATK by 400 points. For each dinosaur-type monster out of play, increase this card's ATK by 500 points.

————

He shouts out "Spirit comes bursting with energy, bursting out now and exploding seriously! Bursting with courage; the courageous demolition! I infuse the invincible dragon tribesmen's mighty spirit with the exciting masterpiece of mankind, by means of Prehistoric Fusion (spell card)!"

——————————

Prehistoric Fusion

Type: spell card

Element: spell

Image: A triceratops 'polymerizing' with an ankylosaurus.

Effect: Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are enlisted on a dinosaur-type Fusion Monster Card, and special summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

——————————

The dinosaurs and Elemental Hero on his side of the field are sucked into a vortex from above and formed into a new Elemental Hero with more power than before. "Evolution is complete, say 'hi' to Elemental Hero Neo Dino Enforcer!" (ATK: 9900/DEF: 5700)

————

Elemental Hero Neo Dino Enforcer

Subtype: warrior/fusion/effect

Element: Earth

Level Stars: 8

ATK?

DEF?

Image: Elemental Hero Dino Enforcer with jagged claws and drill-like horns on parts of his armor, which is now red-and-gold colored.

Fused from: 'Elemental Hero Dino Enforcer' + 1 or more dinosaur-type monsters

Effects: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. The subtype of this card is also treated as dinosaur-type. The original ATK and DEF of this card become equal to the ATK and DEF to the combined original ATK and DEF of the fusion material monsters you used for the fusion summon of this card. This card gains the effects of the fusion material monsters you used for the fusion summon of this card (flip summoning effects are treated as activated on the summoning of this card).

————

Tyranno adds in, "He gets the power of every dinosaur he's fused from!" (Elemental Hero Neo Dino Enforcer; ATK: 27900/DEF: 5700)

————

Tyranno Infinity's effects: This card's original ATK is equal to the number of dinosaur-type monsters removed from the game times 1000. (12000 points added to ATK)

Dino Tank's effects: This card's ATK and DEF is equal to the monsters used in the summoning of this card from your fusion deck. (ATK: 9900) If this card is the target of a spell, trap, or monster effect, shift that effect to target 1 of your opponent's monsters.

Ultimate Tyranno's effects: at the beginning of your battle phase that this card is in Attack Position, this card must attack each monster on the opponent's side of the field.

Super Conductor Tyranno's effects: By tributing 1 monster on your side of the field, you can inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. This effect can only be used once per turn. In addiction, when you use this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

Dark Tyranno's effect: If all of your opponent's monsters are in defense position, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

Elemental Hero Dino Enforcer's effect: (from monsters' in play: 0; from monsters in graveyard: 0; from monsters removed from play: 6000)

————

Tyranno calls out, "Behold, a formation of friendship between nature's first great titans and today's heroes of the future! Even in humans, the spirits of the dinosaurs lives on inside us now!"

Gus, who's fallen to half-human and half-living zombie thanks to his fungus half destroyed, shouts in a bloody rage, "Well, let's see if your friends in this academy feels the same way!"

Judai boldly says, "We do! So we'll summon the inner dinosaurs within our souls and gather them inside him for the final attack!" The Kaisers and queens nod and shout out, "Let's join him!" The dinosaur spirits in the duelists glowed like bright suns and shaped out silhouetting over their owners; Jaden's is a gigantosaur, Alexis' is a megaraptor, Atticus' is a stegosaurus, Alicia's a pterodactyl, Blair's is a triceratops, Bastion's is an ankylosaurus, Holly is a velociraptor, Elaine's is a parasaurolophus, Chazz's is a dimetrodon, Syrus' is a brachiosaur, Zane's is an spinosaurus, Pharaoh's is surprisingly a pachycephalosaurus plus a styracosaurus, Rebecca's is an iguanodon, and Mokuba's is a supersaurus.

Feeling the energy flowing alongside him, Tyranno shouts, "I equip my Elemental Hero with Dino Courage (spell card/equip), which not only grants him 300 extra attack points but the ability to smash through your defensive monsters' defense points and straight to your Life Points and inflict damage equal to that of your destroyed monster's attack points." (Elemental Hero Neo Dino Enforcer; ATK: 28100)

——————————

Dino Courage

Type: spell card/equip

Element: spell

Image: Dinosaurs (of each species) standing together as one against a great catastrophe.

Effect: This card can only be equipped to a dinosaur-type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 200 points. If the equipped Monster attacks a Monster in defense position with lower DEF than the equipped monster's ATK, deal Battle Damage to your opponent equal to the difference. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. Each time the equipped monster successfully destroys a monster, increase its ATK by 200 points.

——————————

Gus became scared as hell, he cannot escape his current fate that's about to befall him! Along with his monster, Tyranno roars out, "Disappear, Gus Spores!" In a brilliant flash of light, Tyranno vanished, but so did Gus Spores!

—————

Everyone has blacked out from the flash from Tyranno's glow earlier… but as they woke up, he was nowhere to be found. All that could be found of his was his tyrannosaurus bandana.

Syrus sighs, "He was a great guy… a true friend." Chazz closed his eyes, "He was a wonderful roommate, that I've got to admit." Bastion lets out a few tears, "He would've made an excellent ally for us in Ra Yellow, but now he's gone."

Sheppard came along, he along with the other grownups began to cry too. He said, "I guess… duel magic has too much at stake." Before he could continue, Jaden said, "To forbid duel magic is just like throwing away our chance at saving Duel Academy, it's disgracing all duelists everywhere if you do that." Pr. Kabayama says, "But he's died because of another horrifying result of duel magic."

But… when chance would have it… Tyranno's voice was heard, "If the morbid teachers are just about finished. Everyone can stop crying now." Everyone gasped in surprise and looked around for Tyranno, in high hopes that he's still alive and well!

Nearby a few large boulders, that were close to the place of Gus and Tyranno's duel… Blair calls out, "Tyranno!" Tyranno's voice was heard, calling back, "Yes?" Blair joyfully sheds a few tears, "Where are you?" His voice replies, sounding a bit embarrassed, "Under the rock." Blair got confused, "Under which rock?" The boulder behind her exploded, she turned around in surprise and fell on her butt! From beneath that boulder arose a normal-looking Tyranno Hassleberry (well, as normal as he ever was). He said to her, "This rock, you silly little girl!"

The others showed up to him and cheered for joy to see their latest champion alive and well!

Sheppard asks, "How'd you learn to control such a powerful force such as duel magic?" Dr. Urara Diethyl admits, "He must've been training inside a miniature universe that we've been in before the whole Gus Spores incident. You see, I've been given a few items from the Legendary Duelist Trinity's branch that creates and supports duel magic."

Dr. Crowler and Napoleon pales with horror, now their students will soon end up almost like in 'Harry Potter', and for them it would be to frightening an experience for them to handle!

Alexis asks, "But how did you disappear on us like that since that final attack?" Percy Luthor crawled out from the same place as Tyranno did, "I thought he was going to meet his demise, so I charged in and tackled him, but we've accidentally discovered another opening to the caverns below the island. We hid down there, looking for another way out. I thought that he was going to die anyway, so I've tried to give him my life energy, I didn't know a thing about his training until now. I'm just glad he was strong enough to endure it all."

————

Later that night… Tyranno, Syrus, Elaine, and Pr. Kabayama helped Luthor make his dream of owning a mobile restaurant called the Traveling Earth Phoenix come true, on his first night of being open, they're having an all-school curry dinner and hot pot party at his quaint green place. Surprisingly, Tyranno has also been training himself to be a great cook since he likes curry so much. Luckily, Tyranno and Percy's cooking skills are equally excellent.

Jaden smiles as he bit into some of the boiled eggs from his oden, "Let's enjoy Percy's opening night the best as possible!" Alexis nods, "Agreed."

Chazz can't help but agree, "I have to admit, Tyranno sure knows how to boil some great oden." He takes his chopsticks and blindly tries to direct one of his beef tendons towards Alexis' mouth, but Jasmine snatches it with her own mouth. He thought it was Alexis anyway.

Blair watched Rebecca tease Mokuba with her pieces of oden playfully if not somewhat flirtingly and felt a bit jealous. Elaine and Syrus smiled as they did the same was Mokuba and Rebecca, but on target into each other's mouths.

Anyways, Percy's is starting to become successful yet the school year's not over yet!

To be continued…


End file.
